Embrasse tes rêves ! Je n'en ai pas
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: La guérilla sévit au Wutai depuis trop longtemps. Agé de 16 ans, Rufus est envoyé au SOLDAT en temps que stratège et y rencontre Zack, un soldat aussi drôle que bavard. Cependant, le Président surveille son fils qui se montre trop gentil..
1. Prologue

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, sauf Verlio et Ulrich qui interviendront dans les chapitres futurs

Couple : ZackXRufus

Note : Il est important pour l'histoire que vous visualisiez Rufus dessiné comme dans Before Crisis et plus jeune (sinon, l'histoire n'est pas possible au niveau de la chronologie)

Note 2 : Rufus est OOC, normal, puisqu'il n'est encore qu'adolescent. Le caractère qu'on lui connaît sera là, mais plus tard.

J'ai essayé de créer une histoire plausible pour ce couple inédit. On pourrait dire que cela se déroule un peu avant Crisis Core. (pour vous repérer, il est possible de faire l'analogie entre Cloud (16 ans) et Rufus.)

_La suite mettra du temps à venir car je ne serais pas là pendant un moment._

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Embrasse tes rêves. -Je n'en ai pas.

« Le général est de retour ! Il est de retour ! »

L'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent afficha le sourire qu'on lui demandait en tête du cortège de l'armée revenant de Utai. La guerre était presque finie. La capitale était tombée, c'était maintenant la guérilla, mais cela ne poserait pas ou peu de problème à l'immense armée de la Shinra. C'était lui, le Grand Général Séphiroth. Il portait, comme à son habitude, son long manteau de cuir noir et ses épaulettes argentées, rehaussant la beauté de son visage aux yeux de turquoise. Lorsque le cortège s'arrêta enfin, c'était en plein milieu d'une immense foule. Que ce soit les SOLDATS ou même les simples citoyens de Midgar, tous observaient avec attention et une certaine solennité ce héros qui s'était illustré dans toute sa puissance pendant la guerre.

En partant, il était première classe. Au retour, il était général. Que dire de plus ? Il n'y a que la Shinra qui permet de devenir un héros en tuant les autres.

Séphiroth descendit de la voiture sur laquelle il était pour monter les quelques marches qui menaient à l'estrade où l'attendaient le Président de la Shinra et le maire de Midgar. Le premier était petit, enveloppé. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond trop clair pour être naturel et un costume rouge presque carmin qui ne mettait en valeur que son embonpoint. Le second, beaucoup plus effacé, portait un costume bien plus sobre et ses cheveux grisonnant malgré une apparente jeunesse donnaient l'impression d'une certaine nervosité.

Séphiroth alla se placer au côté du maire, derrière le Président, et, d'un simple mouvement des paupières, la foule se tut. Prenant un micro dans ses mains, la voix du Président ne tarda pas à résonner à travers la plaque supérieure de la grande veuve noire baptisée Midgar.

« Chers concitoyens ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour la ville de Midgar et pour nous tous ! La guerre d'Utai est finie ! »

Séphiroth esquissa un sourire teinté d'ironie mais ne releva pas.

« L'armée de la Shinra s'est admirablement bien débrouillée et nous ne déplorons que peu de morts de notre côté ! »

Tonnerre d'applaudissements. 100 000 morts, pensa Séphiroth, ce n'est pas tant quand on y réfléchit…

« Dorénavant, nous pouvons tous nous reposer en paix, sur nos deux oreilles, les SOLDATS ne mourront plus ! »

Plus officiellement, du moins, ajouta sombrement le général.

« Le général Séphiroth, ici-présent, le héros que nous connaissons tous, pourra peut-être nous en dire plus ! »

L'homme s'avança et prit le micro que le Président lui tendait. Il l'approcha de son visage et déclara avec calme et sans la moindre émotion :

« La guerre est effectivement finie, et maintenant, quelques garnisons resteront là-bas pour y maintenir la paix. La capitale est tombée et nous pouvons dire que le SOLDAT a gagné.

-Merci, Général ! s'exclame le Président en reprenant le micro, aujourd'hui est donc un jour de fête et notre maire a prévu de quoi nous occuper ! »

Le petit rouge tendit le micro à l'autre homme et celui-ci énuméra la liste des festivités en feintant –du point de vue de Séphiroth- admirablement bien la joie. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent n'écouta pas, ou peu. Il n'avait que faire de la compagnie des autres et seules deux personnes le côtoyaient sans l'agacer. Il attendit donc la fin de l'annonce du programme pour redescendre de l'estrade derrière le Président et le maire en direction de la garnison de Midgar.

C'était il y a six ans.

Depuis, Séphiroth avait d'autres problèmes. La guérilla perdurait et semblait bien partie pour durer encore longtemps. Le nombre de SOLDATS morts augmentait lentement mais sûrement, cependant, avec une figure héroïque telle que Séphiroth à la tête de l'armée, nombre de jeunes gens s'enrôlaient, le cœur plein d'espoir et de rêves… avant de mourir sous les coups de feu comme de vulgaires paria. En clair, la situation était loin d'être aussi parfaite que la propagande Shinra le faisait croire et le Général se retrouvait à devoir vaincre des Utaiens épris de liberté avec quelques SOLDATS ne désirant que rentrer chez eux, auprès des leurs.

Ça, c'était les problèmes officieux. Mais il y avait quelque chose de pire, de plus agaçant, de bien plus horripilant, qui faisait partie de ses ennuis. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Comme dit précédemment, Séphiroth avait deux amis. Deux personnes avec qui il aimait parler, discuter, et passer le peu de temps libre que son travail lui laissait. Parmi ces deux personnes, on comptait Genesis Rhapsodos, l'homme qui donnait l'impression de scander des vers à chaque phrase, et Angeal Hewley, l'archétype-même du héros silencieux et taciturne. Le 'problème' était, en quelque sorte, lié à son ami Angeal.

Angeal était le genre de personne, qui, quand elle voyait le potentiel ou tout simplement, l'avenir dans les yeux de quelqu'un, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre sous son égide pour lui donner le pouvoir d'aller jusqu'au bout. Angeal avait découvert une personne qui entrait parfaitement dans ces critères. Obstiné et fonceur, il était sûr que cette personne avait toutes les qualités pour devenir le protégé du SOLDAT de première classe Angeal. Le hic, c'était que Séphiroth détestait passablement le bruit, et plus encore, quand celui-ci provenait d'une bouche. Et, il se trouvait, par un 'heureux' hasard, ou peut-être un coup du destin, que le dénommé Zack Fair, récemment promu première classe, était un bavard invétéré.

Vous l'aurez compris, le Général et le nouveau première classe n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Néanmoins, Séphiroth devait s'avouer que Zack avait un potentiel certain et surtout, un optimisme à toute épreuve. En période de guerre, c'était le genre d'homme qu'il fallait à la tête d'un régiment.

Mais même en sachant cela, le Général impassible avait parfois envie de prendre le jeune homme aux cheveux rebelles et de le clouer sur un mur, un bâillon sur la bouche.

« J'm'ennuie… »

Et, pour couronner le tout, Zack aimait assez agacer son supérieur et de préférence quand celui-ci travaillait, penché sur son bureau, sur des dossiers brûlants.

« T'as entendu ? J'm'enn…

-J'ai entendu, Zack. Je ne suis ni sourd ni sénile.

-Alors pourquoi je suis toujours pas en mission ? »

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux turquoise soupira. Qu'est-ce que Zack pouvait être agaçant…

« Tu viens à peine de revenir de mission, Zack. Tu n'es pas seul dans le SOLDAT.

-ça fait déjà quatre jours ! J'm'ennuie maintenant ! Allez Seph', soit cool pour une fois ! »

Le prénommé Zack afficha un large sourire. Séphiroth le savait bien, le protégé de Angeal ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Après les grands sourires venaient les yeux mouillés et finalement les fausses supplications… Une fois, il avait même menacé d'aller se tuer. Evidemment, c'était de l'humour, mais l'idée y était.

« Zack… C'est 'Général Séphiroth', pas 'Seph'.

-Et Séphy ?

-Zack…

-J't'appelle pu Séphy en public si tu me files un truc à faire.

-Tu te mets au chantage maintenant ?

-Mais je m'ennuie !!

-Tss… »

Le général soupira encore une fois. Où pouvait-il envoyer ce première classe bavard et énervant ?

« Il n'y a pas de mission où je pourrais t'intégrer…

-Quoi, mais… A Utai ! C'est le bordel…

-Je ne peux pas t'envoyer là-bas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu mourrais.

-J'suis première classe !

-Peut-être, mais face à l'expérience des rebelles Utaiens, ton petit curriculum vitae, si impressionnant soit-il, ne pèse pas plus lourd qu'une feuille face à Masamune.

-…

-Je refuse de t'envoyer à la mort.

-Pff… Alors j'fais quoi ?

-Va énerver ton mentor, ça me fera des vacances.

-Pff…

-Ou va chaparder son livre à Genesis pour t'entraîner à la course ? Je ne sais pas, trouve quelque chose à faire, mais loin de moi.

-Pff…

-C'est ça ou rien.

-Pff… »

Le jeune homme se releva du fauteuil sur lequel il était avachi, râleur.

« J'suis sûr que tu dis ça pour que je te fiche la paix. »

Il commença à s'en aller alors que Séphiroth se remettait à lire un des dossiers.

« Zack.

-Quoi ?

-Je plaisantais à propos du livre de Genesis.

-Ah ouais…

-S'il débarque, fulminant, dans mon bureau à cause de toi, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. »

Zack répondit de son grand sourire presque débile et, à la porte, il lança :

« Ciao, m'sieur l'Général ! »

La porte claqua ensuite tandis que Séphiroth se passait la main sur le front, fatigué de temps de rébellion et de provocation. Décidément, le protégé de Angeal était une perle. Sur tous les points.

* * *

Entre les deux bâtiments réservés au SOLDAT, dans les ruelles et détours sinueux, Zack Fair boudait. Il traînait des pieds, les mains dans les poches. Chiper le livre de Genesis était réellement une bonne idée, le seul truc, c'était le retour de flamme. Quand Genesis s'énervait, il était aussi rouge que ses habits et ses cheveux. C'était franchement drôle mais généralement, on y survivait pas.

Il s'assit finalement sur un banc et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pour regarder le ciel gris.

« J'm'ennuie… »

Soudain, le jeune homme entendit un bruit. Une pierre était tombée d'un des toits. Il se redressa d'un bond et plissa les yeux vers le toit d'un des bâtiments. Il crut deviner une ombre noire… à quatre pattes ?! Il se frotta les yeux et regarda à nouveau. C'était bien un animal ! Un félin sûrement ! Depuis quand des animaux aussi gros se baladaient sur les toits ?! Il se précipita vers l'ascenseur de l'immeuble et appuya furieusement sur le bouton. Un félin de cette taille en plein Midgar ! C'était une trouvaille !

Toutes les deux secondes, il regardait les chiffres en cristaux liquide rouge défiler dans le petit écran qui indiquait les étages.

« Plus vite… Plus vite… »

Quel animal ça pouvait être ? Il en connaissait pas mal, mais ce n'était pas dans sa campagne de Gongaga que l'on pouvait trouver des animaux de ce type. Des vaches, des moutons, des loups à la rigueur, mais pas des félins de cette taille !

Lorsque que la machine s'arrêta enfin et que les battants de métal s'ouvrirent, Zack se rua littéralement sur le toit, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand on s'ennuie, on trouve vite que n'importe quoi est extrêmement intéressant. Il tomba face à l'animal, une panthère noire, tout simplement magnifique. Elle était assise sur le bord de l'immeuble, droite et fière, comme une figure d'élégance et de noblesse.

« Dis donc, tu t'es perdue ma jolie ? »

Zack s'approcha de la bête de quelques pas. Elle tourna la tête et le fixa quelques secondes, puis, le jugeant sans doute inoffensif, elle reprit son observation du vide et du paysage.

« Bah en tout cas, elle est pas farouche, murmura Zack pour lui. »

Tout à coup, le jeune homme entendit un bruit derrière et fit volte-face. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'hélicoptère posé sur le toit voisin. Il était à l'arrêt, d'accord, mais tout de même très gros… Il observa de loin, -il n'allait pas faire un saut de plus de cinq mètres au-dessus du vide juste pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un-, et devina une forme humaine, blanche, assise sur le marchepied de l'engin volant. Un adolescent probablement, il avait l'air si frêle…

Ayant remarqué qu'on l'observait, le blond se redressa subitement et, malgré la distance qui les séparaient, Zack remarqua sans problème le regard noir de ce dernier.

« J'l'ai vexé peut-être, lança à voix basse Zack en regardant la panthère. »

Cette dernière ne sembla pas avoir écouté et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher du bord du toit le plus proche de celui à l'hélicoptère.

« Hep', tu vas où ? »

L'animal répondit d'un regard et s'assit, fixant de ses grands yeux l'adolescent en blanc. Celui-ci montra du doigt l'intérieur du cockpit, aussitôt la panthère s'élança, et, d'un saut, franchit le vide qui la séparait du blond.

« Waw… s'émerveilla Zack, quel bond ! »

Le jeune première classe était sous le charme de la bête. Elle était vraiment magnifique…

« Hé ! Toi ! Le garçon en blanc ! »

L'adolescent tourna la tête, mais ne répondit pas.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?! C'est ta panthère ?! »

Le blond n'ouvrit pas la bouche et, pour toute réponse, il caressa la tête de l'animal avant de monter avec et s'envoler dans l'hélicoptère. Zack demeura encore quelques secondes immobile et finit par lâcher :

« Bah dis donc, il était pas aimable… »

L'attraction étant finie, Zack fit demi-tour et reprit l'ascenseur. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait être cet adolescent. Il avait l'air assez joli de loin mais franchement, mais alors franchement pas aimable…

* * *

Ce chapitre est court et c'est normal car ce n'est qu'une introduction. Je ne continuerai que si j'ai des reviews par ailleurs. Alors cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas, siouplaît, je suis reviewvore ! XD


	2. Quand la curiosité devient compassion

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, sauf Verlio et Ulrich qui interviendront dans les chapitres futurs

Couple : ZackXRufus

Note : Il est important pour l'histoire que vous visualisiez Rufus dessiné comme dans Before Crisis et plus jeune (sinon, l'histoire n'est pas possible au niveau de la chronologie)

Note 2 : Rufus est OOC, normal, puisqu'il n'est encore qu'adolescent. Le caractère qu'on lui connaît sera là, mais plus tard.

J'ai essayé de créer une histoire plausible pour ce couple inédit. On pourrait dire que cela se déroule un peu avant Crisis Core. (pour vous repérer, il est possible de faire l'analogie entre Cloud (16 ans) et Rufus.)

_Après deux semaines d'attente, je publie la suite et remercie mes reviewers et les encourage à reviewer à nouveau ! ^^_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_Quand la curiosité devient compassion._

Lorsque Zack rejoignit enfin ses appartements, il était vraiment fatigué et ne voulait que dormir. Il faut dire qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin du retour, plusieurs de ses amis pas encore première classe, et qu'ils avaient bien ri. Il prit une douche rapide et alla directement se coucher, bercé de sa trouvaille de la journée.

Il aurait bien aimé savoir qui était le garçon sur le toit. Il avait peut-être seize ans, ou un peu plus… Et il avait une panthère et un hélicoptère. Il devait être riche. Sûrement quelqu'un de la plateforme supérieure. Un fils de gros ponte de la Shinra ? Bah… Il le recroiserait peut-être un jour et cette fois-ci, il obtiendrait son nom. Parce que le qualificatif de garçon à la panthère n'était pas très enjoliveur.

Allongé sur le matelas moelleux, la tête confortablement installée sur l'oreiller, Zack rêvait. Il savait ce qu'il ferait demain. Il retournerait sur le toit. Il ferma les yeux en souriant.

« Au moins, Seph' râlera pas parce que j'serais entrain de l'agacer… »

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à s'emparer du jeune homme qui se laissa docilement faire. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il dormait profondément, son PHS sonna. Il l'ignora de prime abord, mais voyant que la personne ne lâchait pas prise, il se décida à décrocher.

« Zack Fair…

-C'est Séphiroth. Viens dans mon bureau tout de suite.

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ?…

-Viens ici, c'est grave.

-Oh… Bon, bah j'arrive… »

Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement et alla se passer le visage sous l'eau avant de s'habiller et quitter sa chambre en direction du bureau du Séphiroth.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait à ce point affoler le général ?

* * *

Dans son bureau, Séphiroth fulminait presque. Alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à dormir un peu malgré la situation tendue, le Président l'appelait en pleine nuit pour lui demander le pourquoi d'une explosion à l'autre bout du monde !

Habillé, frais et surtout dispo, l'homme mourrait d'envie d'étriper le chef de la Shinra. Et, problème supplémentaire, il avait reçu l'ordre de venir accompagné du meilleur élément et quoi ? Genesis et Angeal étaient déjà en mission bien trop loin pour être rapatriés. Non, décidément, la journée commençait très mal.

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, il se précipita pour ouvrir et découvrit un Zack à moitié endormi et encore moins bien coiffé que d'habitude.

« Va te préparer un peu mieux, lança Séphiroth sur les nerfs, tu n'es pas présentable.

-Qué ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Va te rendre présentable, le Président nous a convoqués.

-Quoi ?!

-Je t'expliquerai quand tu auras dressé un peu mieux le pétard qui te sert de tignasse.

-Okay okay ! Tout de suite !

-Tu as une salle de bain au bout du couloir.

-J'y vais ! »

Le jeune première classe y courut donc. Séphiroth ne tarda pas à suivre après avoir fermé la porte du bureau. Ses pas le conduisirent assez rapidement à la salle d'eau d'où un Zack fringant et au grand sourire sortait.

« Tu as fait quoi ?

-La tête sous l'eau, ça marche du tonnerre !

-Tss… Viens vite. »

Le général entama une marche rapide et cadencée vers les ascenseurs menant directement au bâtiment principal : la Tour Shinra.

« La guérilla dure depuis six ans à Utai, tu le sais ?

-Oui.

-Pendant la nuit, il y a environ deux heures, les rebelles Utaiens ont posé une bombe au Mako dans une caserne du SOLDAT. »

Zack ouvrit les yeux de surprise et d'horreur en pensant au massacre.

« Mais…

-Il n'y a que peu de survivants. Le Président en a eu vent et c'est sur moi que va retomber la faute.

-Il te fera rien, Seph' ! T'es un héros !

-Je sais bien.

-Et pourquoi j'dois venir ?

-Il m'avait demandé d'emmener le meilleur élément.

-Mais…

-Angeal et Genesis étant indisponibles, je me suis rabattu vers toi.

-Je vois…

-Il n'en demeure pas moins que tu es un très bon élément. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur et reprirent le rythme de la marche imposé par Séphiroth.

« Quand tu seras face au Président, ne le sous-estime surtout pas à cause de son apparence.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a l'air cupide et surtout stupide, mais c'est un calculateur aux penchants prononcés pour le sadisme. Surtout ne le contredis ou ne le provoque jamais. Suis-je assez clair ? Il en va de ta survie.

-Mais…

-Je te montrerai un rapport sur ce qu'il fait quand il passe dans les taudis du secteur 5. Tu comprendras pourquoi sa femme est morte.

-Il en avait une ?

-Oui, elle est morte de maladie.

-…

-Officiellement. »

Lorsque le plus jeune se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la porte du bureau présidentiel, il sentait comme un nœud dans son estomac. Séphiroth s'approcha et, avant de toquer, il lança un dernier avertissement :

« Ne parle pas et ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. »

Assez anxieux, Zack n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il avait bien compris que l'homme qu'il allait voir n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Séphiroth esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son subordonné.

« Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et l'argenté ouvrit la porte.

« Séphiroth ! Tu as mis le temps ! »

Zack tressaillit en entendant la manière qu'avait le Président de parler au grand Général Séphiroth.

« Veuillez nous excuser, Monsieur.

-Tss… Et quel est ce bébé que tu m'as ramené ? Je t'ai dit le meilleur élément. »

Zack lança un regard surpris à Séphiroth.

« Je réponds entièrement de la réussite de ce première classe, Président. Il est très compétent et sa puissance n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Si tu le dis. La caserne de Utai a littéralement explosé. Comment cela se fait-il ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. J'ai reçu le rapport en même temps et j'attends des nouvelles.

-Non, comment est-il possible que ces chiens ait eu assez de chance pour poser une bombe au Mako de la Shinra dans une caserne de la Shinra ? »

Séphiroth se donna deux secondes de réflexion pour méditer sa réponse.

« Il suffit que la bombe est été jugée défectueuse. Ils n'ont eu qu'à la récupérer et la réparer.

-Mais ces imbéciles n'ont aucune connaissance scientifique !

-J'ai cru comprendre que l'ancienne université de la Cité impériale comptait beaucoup de scientifiques et de médecins qui ont fui durant les premiers bombardements.

-Il n'en demeure pas moins que cette guérilla n'a que trop duré ! C'est inadmissible venant de ta part, Séphiroth !

-…

-Il est clair que c'est à cause d'un manque élémentaire de stratégie que cette petite guéguerre ne cesse pas !

-Président ?

-Quels sont les plans actuels du SOLDAT contre ce petit jeu avec ces chiens d'Utaiens ?!

-L'objectif primordial est de survivre, Président. Les troupes sont harassées et ont le mal du pays.

-Je m'en contrefiche. Qui est le stratège du SOLDAT ? Qui élabore les plans ?

-J'ai confié cette tâche à un SOLDAT de première classe sur les lieux.

-Erreur ! Il ne faut pas confier ça à un de ceux qui veulent rentrer !

-… »

Zack cachait son étonnement de toutes ses forces. Séphiroth l'avait prévenu, mais jamais, ça jamais, il n'avait pu imaginer le Président de la Shinra ainsi. Il manquait d'élégance, de retenue dans les paroles, de charisme et surtout, il avait l'air d'être le dernier des imbéciles. Le première classe baissa les yeux, de peur de croiser le regard de l'homme en rouge et garda ses commentaires pour lui.

« Je sais ce qu'il vous faut ! Un stratège digne de ce nom. »

Il tendit son bras pour saisir le combiné téléphonique qui trônait sur son bureau impeccablement rangé.

« Viens ici tout de suite. Comment ça quelle heure il est ?! T'as peur d'avoir des cernes sur ton visage d'efféminé ?! Viens ici, immédiatement. »

L'homme raccrocha rageusement. Zack se posa une question assez dérangeante. Quelqu'un venait de tenir tête au Président à ce qu'il avait entendu. Pour lui faire remarquer l'heure qu'il était… Même Séphiroth n'avait pas osé.

« J'ai votre solution. Séphiroth, tu seras prié d'écouter et d'appliquer ses stratégies à la lettre.

-Je lui transmettrai le dossier sur Utai alors, Président. »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser apparaître un adolescent d'environ seize ans, habillé en blanc. Ses cheveux, d'un blond très pur –ne faisant aucun doute sur l'aspect naturel- tombaient en cascade sur ses yeux et ses joues malgré leur courte taille. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très profond et froid et son visage était sévère. Il était flanqué d'une panthère noire. Il croisa, l'espace d'une seconde, le regard de Zack et déclara à l'adresse du Président :

« Vous m'aviez convoqué, Père ? »

Zack était bouche-bée.

« Hé, mais tu étais le garçon sur le toit ! »

Le Président lança un regard noir à son fils.

« Il dit vrai, Rufus ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, Père.

-Tss… »

L'adolescent parlait d'une voix atone. Aucune émotion ne transperçait le son clair de sa voix.

« Tu t'occuperas des stratégies de combat pour régler la guérilla à Utai, donc tu vivras au SOLDAT pour quelque temps.

-Mais, Père, je m'occupe déjà de…

-Laisse-les tomber.

-Je refuse de laisser mon travail en plan, Père ! J'y suis depuis plus de neuf mois !

-Tant mieux ! Ils pourront finir sans toi, maintenant tu exécutes les ordres ! »

Le regard lourd de menaces de l'homme en rouge fit taire l'adolescent qui crispa les poings en seul signe de rébellion.

« Bien, Père.

-Je préfère ça, Rufus. Tu garderas ta crise d'adolescence pour ta chose noire.

-Ma panthère a un nom, Père.

-Je m'en fiche. Maintenant, déguerpissez. »

Séphiroth n'attendit pas une répétition pour faire signe à Zack de le suivre vers la porte. Il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte que Rufus franchit d'un pas trop rapide traduisant son énervement, talonné par sa panthère. Les deux SOLDATS ne relevèrent pas et préférèrent garder le silence.

Les trois personnes se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Dans la petite 'pièce', Rufus se tenait, esseulé volontairement, au fond, laissant Sephiroth et Zack devant les battants de métal. Bras croisé et sourcils froncés, le jeune homme n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ne tenant plus cette atmosphère lourde et passablement tendue, Zack lança :

« Pourquoi t'as dit que tu me connaissais pas ? Pourtant, on s'est bien vu sur le toit. »

Il le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes et tourna la tête.

« Pff…

-Il ne répondra pas, trancha Séphiroth, pour la bonne et simple raison que le Vice-président Rufus Shinra a reçu l'ordre, et ce depuis sa naissance, de rester dans ses appartements toute la journée et de n'en sortir que sur autorisation paternelle. »

Zack tomba des nues et reposa ses yeux sur le blond. Il n'avait jamais quitté sa chambre ? Mais comment un père pouvait faire une telle chose à son enfant ?! C'était passablement cruel...

« Mais…

-De quel droit un général se permet-il de parler de moi ainsi ? Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de dire ce genre de choses.

-Tss… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

-Hem… bredouilla Zack gêné, et comment s'appelle ta panthère ?

-… Dark Nation.

-Oh… »

Lorsque le 'cling' typique de l'arrêt de l'ascenseur retentit, ce fut une libération pour les différents usagers de l'appareil. Les trois hommes quittèrent la cage de métal. Séphiroth fit quelques pas et s'arrêta pour regarder Rufus.

« Vous aurez une chambre de première classe. Zack vous y conduira. Bonne nuit et à demain matin dans mon bureau. »

Et sur ces mots l'homme aux cheveux d'argents quitta la compagnie des deux autres.

« Bon ! s'exclama Zack, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Rufus ! »

L'adolescent lui adressa un regard froid teinté de dédain et lâcha :

« Je ne suis pas ton ami. Tu me vouvoies et tu m'appelles Monsieur. »

Zack éclata de rire.

« T'as quel âge, gamin ? J'dirais que j'ai au moins cinq ans de plus que toi alors si y'en a un qui doit appeler l'autre Monsieur, c'est toi ! »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui sursauta sous le contact.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Dark Nation se mit à feuler. Zack ne comprit pas pourquoi le garçon avait réagi aussi brutalement à un geste aussi simple et dénué de violence mais il jugea préférable de se taire.

« Je ne te toucherai plus, ok. Bon, je vais t'emmener à ta chambre.

-…

-C'est par là, suis-moi. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène sourit au blond et se dirigea vers un couloir plongé dans le noir. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, découvrant aux yeux de Rufus l'immense corridor aux nombreuses portes menant chacune à une chambre.

« T'as de la chance, t'auras une des plus belles chambres !

-Ne me tutoi… »

Zack mit un index sur sa propre bouche.

« Il ne faut pas crier, jeune Vice-président, ou vous réveilleriez les SOLDATS endormis. Et comme on dit pour le dragon, ça fera mal. »

L'adolescent ne su que répondre et opta bon gré mal gré pour un visage étonné.

« Oh, tu es capable de décrisper tes sourcils ? Tu as l'air plus jeune comme ça ! »

Malgré son ton enjoué, Zack parlait tout bas, ne dérangeant personne sauf peut-être Rufus qui manqua de trébucher en entendant ce que le plus âgé lui avait dit.

« Et tu es mignon, ça serait bête de ruiner un si joli visage à cause de la mauvaise humeur !

-Ne me parle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas ton ami, alors laisse-moi ! »

Zack sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir cet adolescent en phase de devenir jeune homme s'énerver le faisait rire et il avait envie de le provoquer juste pour s'amuser de sa réaction. Il avait envie de jouer avec ce petit bout d'homme.

« Tu vas les réveiller…

-Il suffit ! Va-t'en !

-Héhé… Bonne nuit, et si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis juste à droite de ta chambre ! »

Zack adressa un clin d'œil à Rufus qui se retourna proprement et simplement en disant :

« Je n'aurai pas besoin d'aide. »

Zack sourit et sortit, laissant le plus jeune avec sa panthère. Il passa la porte et rejoignit sa chambre. Il s'installa sur le lit et essaya de s'endormir, encore chamboulé de ce qui venait de se passer. Il chercha le sommeil pendant deux heures, et, ne le trouvant décidément pas, il se mit à réfléchir. Un sourire taquin ne tarda pas à éclairer son visage. Rufus l'intriguait. Il était très jeune, Vice-président, il sursautait quand on le touchait, il s'énervait rapidement et, à en croire Séphiroth, il était cloîtré de force dans ses appartements tout le temps. Rufus semblait cacher des secrets et Zack aimait par-dessus tout deviner les secrets. Il se tâta longuement, se demandant si observer par le trou de la serrure était loyal ou pas et, après une courte polémique intérieure, il décida de se relever et d'aller coller son œil au trou de la serrure. Il découvrit avec stupeur que le blond était allongé sur le lit, replié sur lui-même comme un enfant et surtout, Dark Nation était posée contre son dos, une patte passant sur lui et son museau contre le visage clair. Elle ne dormait pas et scrutait la pièce de ses yeux perçants à l'affût de la moindre menace.

L'idée d'une mère tenant un enfant contre elle traversa l'esprit de Zack comme une fusée. Il ne pensait pas que le plus jeune pouvait avoir l'air si… faible. Il ne s'était pas trompé quand il l'avait cru frêle. Il secoua la tête et reprit l'observation. Les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, Rufus donnait l'impression d'un petit ange meurtri à l'expression torturée de son visage.

Zack sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas la tristesse, il n'aimait pas la douleur et encore moins la solitude. Zack n'aimait que la joie, le bonheur et les rires. Seul les morts ne parlent pas et sont seuls. Alors il parlait, il parlait tout le temps, très souvent et à la fin, les gens étaient forcés de rire. Il était si drôle. Et pourtant, en regardant le blond endormi, Zack ne voyait rien de joyeux. Rufus n'avait pas l'air épanoui, pas l'air heureux.

_Rufus a reçu l'ordre de rester dans ses appartements toute la journée et de n'en sortir que sur autorisation paternelle_

La solitude. Il avait l'air de bien connaître ça. Un peu trop même. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son cœur et afficha un regard déterminé, il arriverait à dérider Rufus et à en faire un adolescent épanoui. Sinon, il n'était plus Zack Fair.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, vers huit heures, Zack décida qu'il fallait réveiller Rufus. Le SOLDAT se réveillait d'ordinaire à sept heures et une heure de rab c'était déjà trop aux yeux de certain comme… Séphiroth. Il hésita donc à frapper et opta pour un coup d'œil par le trou, décidément bien pratique, de la serrure.

L'adolescent dormait toujours et ce, dans une position des plus adorable. Dark Nation, légèrement assoupie, releva la tête vers la porte en sentant Zack. Ce dernier allait frapper quand il remarqua que la panthère se mettait à lécher affectueusement le visage du blond. Il fronça les sourcils et finit par murmurer :

« Laisse-moi dormir… »

L'animal insista et se leva pour se placer au pied du lit. Rufus frissonna et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Avait-il froid ? pensa Zack. Le Vice-président se redressa à son tour. Les cheveux tombant sur son visage étaient en bataille et il eut beau les dégager, ils revenaient. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau de la chambre. Cependant, alors qu'il allait se déshabiller, Dark Nation lui tapota la jambe de sa patte. Il baissa la tête vers elle, interrogatif et elle se retourna pour montrer de son regard perçant la porte. Zack tressaillit et se recula pour faire semblant de sortir de sa chambre quand il comprit que Rufus savait qu'il était observé.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Zack se maudit d'avoir été grillé par l'animal car Rufus était de mauvaise humeur au réveil. Il était d'un compliqué… Ne laissant pas ses bonnes résolutions de côté, Zack feinta une arrivée soudaine et s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? »

Rufus ne répondit pas et lança :

« Je vais prendre une douche.

-Je ne te conseille pas, elle fonctionne mal celle-là.

-…

-Viens dans ma chambre. Je te garderai une part de petit-dèj' à la cafèt'. Tu manges quoi le matin ? »

Assailli par trop de questions ou seulement trop de parole, l'adolescent demeura muet, légèrement étonné.

« Tu prends tes serviettes ici et tu viens dans ma chambre ? répéta lentement Zack.

-… »

Rufus se retourna pour aller chercher les draps de bain et revint à l'entrée où, souriant plus que jamais, Zack reprit :

« Tu manges quoi le matin ?

-Rien du tout. »

Dark Nation lâcha un grognement.

« Ça veut dire que tu me mens ?

-Dark Nation, tais-toi. Non, ça veut dire que je ne mange pas.

-Si tu le dis. Sers-toi de mon shampoing et de mon savon si tu veux. Tu peux même prendre mon peignoir, il est propre de ce matin.

-… »

Zack soupira devant ce mutisme mêlé d'orgueil et murmura à l'oreille du plus jeune avant de partir :

« Au fait, tu es mignon au sortir du lit. »

Une légère teinte rouge imprégna les joues de Rufus qui lança un regard noir à son vis-à-vis en guise de représailles, mais ce fut peine perdue, il était déjà parti.

Il pesta discrètement contre cet homme qui ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Il était le fils du Président de la Shinra, le Vice-président de cette dernière, le stratège en titre du SOLDAT dorénavant et sans conteste un prodige. Et quoi ? Un simple première classe, un homme venant sans doute d'un village paumé en quête de gloire, osait le tutoyer, le traiter comme son ami et le taquiner ouvertement ? Il faisait même semblant de flirter ! Rufus n'aimait pas qu'on le contrarie, certes, mais il détestait davantage qu'on le traite comme un enfant.

Ce qu'il avait tendance à oublier, c'était qu'il en était un justement…

Il ferma la porte de la chambre de Zack à clé et lâcha une exclamation en voyant le bordel qui régnait. Il croyait, après avoir vu la filière marketing de la Shinra, connaître le chaos le plus absolu mais ce qui se dressait sous ses yeux était bien pire. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce genre de… capharnaüm… Le lit n'était pas fait et les couvertures gisaient sur le sol avec des habits que Rufus espérait propres ; les commodes grandes ouvertes laissaient voir leurs entrailles où les vêtements n'était ni pliés ni rangés ; une lampe de chevet probablement démontée par mort d'ampoule traînait sur l'oreiller. Le blond avisa la salle de bain et soupira de soulagement quand il remarqua que la pièce était nickelle. Dark Nation se posta à l'entrée et laissa son maître s'enfermer dans la salle où l'eau ne tarda pas à couler.

L'adolescent avait fait couler un bain. Zack avait des boules parfumées, alors autant en profiter. Il s'allongea dans l'eau très chaude, presque brûlante et ferma les yeux. Rufus aimait la chaleur. Il avait souvent froid malgré les différentes épaisseurs qu'il portait et son col roulé et un bain à cette température le détendit complètement. Il réfléchit à la suite du programme.

Il devait, en un temps record, régler définitivement la fin de la guerre d'Utai. Quoi de plus simple… Il avait déjà réussi à remettre en route nombres d'entreprises au bord de la faillite rachetées par son père et élaborer quelques stratégies ne semblait pas être un défi si… insurmontable.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux pour savourer le seul moment où il avait le droit de rêver de choses impossibles comme… vivre libre.

* * *

Au réfectoire, le moral était au beau fixe. Evidemment, puisque Zack était là ! Il s'était gavé de viennoiseries, ne sachant pas le programme que son général adoré lui avait concocté et s'il aurait du temps dans la journée pour manger. Il riait bien, il fallait l'avouer et personne autour de lui n'affichait une mine boudeuse ou tristounette. Zack se félicita d'avoir réussi une fois de plus cependant, une partie de ses pensées était pour l'adolescent qui squattait sa salle de bain. Il s'inquiétait pour Rufus, il ne le niait pas. Et il espérait, qu'en le taquinant, en faisant attention à lui ou tout simplement en l'agaçant, ce dernier aurait l'air mieux. Zack soupira intérieurement, il était incapable de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres.

Après un énième grand verre de jus d'orange, il alla voir une des cuisinières qui rangeait le buffet du petit-déjeuner et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui donner une brique de jus de fruit et quelques viennoiseries ainsi qu'un thé. Selon Zack, Rufus avait plus une tête à boire du thé que du jus de fruit. Le jeune homme lui demanda également un petit plateau pour tout transporter et, armé de ce petit-déjeuner de roi, il rejoignit sa chambre. Il avait laissé les clés à Rufus pour la fermer, mais il avait un double, alors il n'aurait pas de problème pour entrer.

Sur le chemin, il croisa un homme habillé étrangement. Enfin, personne au SOLDAT ne s'habillait d'un costume noir ou bleu marine et d'une cravate. Il avisa le logo Shinra sur la veste et se dit que la prudence était de mise.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Le Vice-président.

-Il est occupé avec le général pour le moment, mais je peux faire passer un message ? J'suis un première classe, t'inquiète pas.

-Hm… »

L'homme resta pensif. Derrière ses lunettes fumées noires, Zack sentit que quelque chose n'était pas clair. Finalement, l'inconnu se passa la main dans les cheveux, remettant une mèche brune derrière son oreille et tendit une petite valise à Zack.

« C'est pour le Vice-président. A lui remettre dans les plus brefs délais.

-Ok ! ça sera fait, de la part de ?

-Mon nom est inutile. »

Zack acquiesça, légèrement étonné et méfiant, et regarda l'homme s'en aller aussi discrètement qu'il était apparu. Cette rencontre pour le moins intrigante ne 'plomba' cependant pas le moral à toute épreuve de Zack qui reprit joyeusement le court chemin vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le grand couloir, il ouvrit la porte d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait le lourd plateau. Il entra et posa tant bien que mal ce qu'il tenait sur une table et remarqua que Dark Nation était aux aguets devant la porte.

« Tu montes la garde pour ton maître ? murmura Zack. »

La bête fixa l'homme du regard et ne cilla pas. Zack essayait d'être silencieux, il voulait faire une surprise au plus jeune et ranger la chambre en moins de deux secondes était un défi qui, il en était persuadé, laisserait Rufus pantois s'il réussissait.

* * *

Dans son bain, l'adolescent s'était replié sur lui-même, le nez ressortant tout juste de l'eau et les cheveux flottants autour de son visage aux yeux clos. La température commençait à baisser et il faudrait bientôt songer à sortir. A sortir de cette bulle de rêve où le monde extérieur n'existait même pas.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et serra ses bras contre son corps. Pourquoi avait-il toujours si froid ? Il tendit l'oreille en entendant un grattement à la porte. Dark Nation faisait cela lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce voisine. C'était utile quand son père venait le voir à l'improviste… Rufus décida donc de sortir et, ne voulant pas remettre ses habits sales, il se sécha avec ses serviettes et emprunta le peignoir de son hôte. Il avisa ses cheveux mouillés et tombant lourdement sur son visage aux yeux tristes. Il ne se sentait pas bien mais… c'était normal et ça passerait sûrement…

Il s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit doucement, laissant la vapeur brûlante s'échapper dans la chambre où il tomba des nues. Tout était impeccablement bien rangé et sur une table qu'il n'avait même pas pu voir la première fois, il remarqua un petit-déjeuner. Il afficha malgré lui un visage totalement effaré et, commençant à grelotter du changement de température, il croisa un Zack souriant. Il était assis à la table et montrait une chaise à Rufus.

« Je t'ai ramené quelque chose quand même ! C'est pas bon de sauter les repas quand on grandit ! »

Rufus reprit contenance et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Zack faisait-il tout ça ?

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim. »

Dark Nation émit un grognement et poussa son maître vers la chaise du bout de son museau.

« Dark…

-Elle a raison, coupa Zack, tu dois manger un peu. Je t'ai ramené des viennoiseries et comme je sais pas si t'aimes plus le thé ou le jus de fruit, je t'ai pris les deux.

-… »

Zack étouffa un rire en voyant la moue vexée du Vice-président. A vouloir paraître fort et à se cacher derrière une muraille d'orgueil, il en devenait adorable. Il finit par soupirer et s'assit sur la chaise, refermant encore son peignoir et tentant de cacher sa gêne.

« Bon appétit, Rufus ! Je te conseille de commencer par les pains au chocolat, ils sont succulents ce matin !

-…

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, hein ?

-… Tu fais la conversation tout seul. »

Zack éclata de rire et adressa un grand sourire à Rufus.

« J'ai aussi croisé un mec bizarre dans la caserne qui m'a dit de te donner ça au plus vite. »

Zack tendit la valisette au plus jeune qui l'ouvrit immédiatement. On lui avait préparé plusieurs tenues et… Rufus poussa fébrilement un pull pour remarquer qu'il y avait un holster caché entre deux vêtements. Son père lui avait envoyé un fusil…

« Ça va ? Tu tires une tête bizarre…

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Ok ok… Tu ne manges pas ?

-Pourquoi tu restes ?

-Parce que je vais pas te laisser manger tout seul, pardi !

-Je ne suis pas seul. »

Rufus montra Dark Nation.

« Je ne doute pas que ta chère Dark Nation soit très agréable, mais généralement, les humains s'entendent mieux avec les humains, tu ne crois pas ?

-…

-Allez, dans une heure, on devra aller voir Séph'…

-Séph' ? Est-ce ainsi que tu parles du général ?

-Ouaip' ! Mais faut pas lui dire, il déteste ! »

Rufus fronça légèrement les sourcils, intrigué par le jeune homme. Puis, jugeant sans doute qu'il avait besoin de manger, il prit le pain au chocolat dans sa main et croqua dedans. Zack regardait ça distraitement.

« C'est bon, hein ? »

Rufus termina sa bouche et acquiesça silencieusement.

« J'peux t'poser une question ?

-Essaye toujours, répondit simplement le blond.

-Pourquoi ton père t'oblige-t-il à rester enfermé toute la journée ? »

Rufus se figea et crispa la main qui ne tenait pas le pain. Zack sentit qu'il venait de poser une question très pertinente, pour ne pas dire trop, mais il ne recula pas pour autant. Il voulait savoir.

« Tu veux pas répondre ? »

Rufus baissa les yeux.

« Je suis son seul fils.

-Pardon ? »

L'adolescent était habitué à cette question et il avait clairement reçu l'ordre de toujours répondre la même chose. Un mensonge bien monté qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

« Je suis le seul fils que Père a eu le temps d'avoir avant que Mère ne meure. Il ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive malheur alors il me surprotège pour que je vive longtemps. »

Zack avait ravalé son sourire habituel et fronçait les sourcils. Rufus répondait trop vite et trop bien. Il mentait. Il crispait les poings, baissait les yeux, il mentait, c'était certain. Cependant, s'il mentait, il s'en voulait. Zack déduisit que Rufus avait du mal à lui cacher la vérité.

« Tu récites bien, c'est sûr, lança Zack.

-… »

Le visage déjà clair de Rufus devint livide.

« Mais j't'en veux pas, y'a forcément des trucs bizarres qui se passent quand on est à ta place.

-…

-Si un jour il te prend l'envie de parler, hésite pas ! J'suis dispo 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 !

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que tu vois, quand je te regarde, j'vois pas un Vice-président orgueilleux et froid, j'vois un ado qui essaye de se cacher. »

Le blond releva la tête vers Zack, profondément étonné.

« Tu te moques de qui, là ? Tu n'es que SOLDAT ! De quel droit me parles-tu ainsi ?!

-Ne t'énerve pas, je suis allé trop loin et je m'excuse humblement. »

Zack reprit son grand sourire et tout à coup, l'atmosphère se détendit. Rufus observa encore son vis-à-vis, partagé entre stupeur et colère d'avoir été si facilement découvert et se remit à manger.

Derrière son sourire, Zack repensa à la réaction du plus jeune. Il avait visé en plein dans le mille. Restait à savoir comment l'obliger à s'ouvrir aux autres…

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère recevoir plein de reviews et à plus tard pour la suite ! ^^


	3. Quand le danger vient de derrière

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Verlio et Ulrich qui interviendront dans les chapitres futurs

Couple : ZackXRufus

Note : Il est important pour l'histoire que vous visualisiez Rufus dessiné comme dans Before Crisis et plus jeune (sinon, l'histoire n'est pas possible au niveau de la chronologie)

Note 2 : Rufus est OOC, normal, puisqu'il n'est encore qu'adolescent. Le caractère qu'on lui connaît sera là, mais plus tard.

J'ai essayé de créer une histoire plausible pour ce couple inédit. On pourrait dire que cela se déroule un peu avant Crisis Core. (pour vous repérer, il est possible de faire l'analogie entre Cloud (16 ans) et Rufus.)

_Je remercie les reviewers anonymes comme les non-anonymes et ne félicite pas les gens qui lisent sans reviewer car je passe du temps sur cette fic pour en faire quelque chose de joli et plausible et la moindre des choses serait de remercier même par un simple "j'aime bien et je voudrais la suite :)". ça c'est dit. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vois pas ce que vous faites à lire ce troisième chapitre....^^'_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

_Quand le danger vient de derrière_

« Le Vice-président a-t-il bien dormi ? »

Le général avait posé la question sans la moindre animosité. Il était assis à son bureau, penché sur un dossier et avait levé la tête entendant les deux garçons entrer.

« Où sont les dossiers ? trancha froidement Rufus.

-Tout est dans cette caisse. »

Séphiroth montra d'un signe de tête un énorme carton que l'adolescent se savait bien incapable de soulever. Il n'était pas du tout doué au combat et sa force physique n'était pas non plus très… impressionnante…

« Vous y trouverez tous les rapports concernant la guerre et ensuite, la guérilla. Vous y trouverez également les dossiers des SOLDATS restant et aussi les stratégies adoptées auparavant. »

Rufus acquiesça. Zack se demanda comment le blond avait pu assimiler tout ça d'un coup, mais Séphiroth le tira de ses pensées.

« Tu cherchais une mission, Zack ?

-Ouais mais…

-Tu t'occuperas du Vice-président durant tout son séjour au SOLDAT. Tu seras aussi chargé de lui trouver un bureau et je pense que tu es assez intelligent pour savoir quoi d'autre.

-Ok, Séphiroth !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un laquais ! protesta Rufus.

-Voyez-le plutôt comme un garde du corps, Vice-président. Le SOLDAT est peuplé de guerrier plus ou moins dopés au Mako et vous, qui n'êtes en rien un combattant, vous pourriez risquer de vous faire blesser avec votre caractère. »

L'adolescent essuya l'attaque verbale de plein fouet. Dark Nation se plaça devant son maître et montra les crocs. Le général allait trop loin dans la provocation.

« Alors y'a un bureau attitré ? s'exclama Zack pour couper court à la dispute, ou je trouve par moi-même ?

-Dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment, tu devrais trouver un bureau en état.

-Ok ! On y va ? »

Zack lança un regard à Rufus qui ne répondit qu'en détournant le sien.

« Prends la caisse, je te suis, lâcha-t-il simplement.

-Ok, patron ! »

Rufus fronça les sourcils en entendant ce surnom. Comment l'avait-il appelé ? Pour répondre à sa nouvelle mimique, Zack adressa au blond un sourire faussement charmeur en soulevant la lourde caisse comme si ce n'était qu'un oreiller.

« C'est par là ! Ciao Général ! »

Séphiroth soupira encore une fois en entendant la porte claquer.

« Zack ! Si cette porte casse un jour, ça sera retenu sur ta paye ! »

Il crut entendre un ricanement, mais il se dit qu'il avait dû rêver. Zack était effronté mais pas aussi insolent. Quoique…

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le fameux bureau de l'aile ouest, Zack se dit que c'était plutôt coquet et que ça serait sûrement agréable de travailler dans un tel cadre. Il posa la caisse et observa la pièce.

« C'est un des rares endroits où il n'y a pas besoin d'électricité pour éclairer ! lança Zack étonné, c'est cool…

-Pourquoi ? Il y a besoin d'éclairer dans les autres endroits ?

-Tu sors jamais ou quoi ? »

Zack plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de l'énorme gaffe qu'il venait de commettre.

« Je… excuse-moi, Rufus, je voulais pas dire…

-Tais-toi.

-Je suis…

-Assez ! Sors ! Immédiatement ! »

L'adolescent avait les poings crispés, les yeux baissés, mais clairement en colère et sûrement blessés. Zack s'approcha et tenta de toucher le bras de Rufus pour s'expliquer ou simplement le réconforter, mais ce dernier se recula d'un bond, clairement effrayé.

« Ne me touche pas !!! Je te l'interdis !! Ne m'approche pas !! Laisse-moi tranquille !! Va-t'en !! »

Devant tant de frayeur, le première classe ne savait que faire. En plus, Dark Nation était clairement menaçante : à feuler, les crocs sortis, les babines retroussées et les griffes prêtes à se ficher dans la chair.

« Rufus, je tiens à m'excuser et… si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là… »

Haletant et toujours sous un choc aux origines étranges, Rufus ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Va… Va-t'en… Laisse… moi…

-Je sors, mais je ne te laisse pas. »

Zack afficha un dernier sourire teinté de peine et quitta la pièce, silencieux.

Dehors, il crispa les poings et se retint de détruire un pan du mur. L'imbécile !! Comment avait-il pu faire une gaffe pareille ?! Alors qu'il faisait tant d'efforts pour devenir ami avec Rufus et chasser cette tristesse qu'il voyait en lui, il l'enfonçait admirablement bien !! Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne tenait-il jamais sa langue ?! Il sentait ses yeux brûler. L'imbécile. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait pu le blesser et il revoyait ce visage effrayé d'un simple contact qui se voulait rassurant. Pourquoi Rufus refusait-il d'être simplement effleuré à ce point ? Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup et expira avec calme. Il avisa la porte et sentit une pointe de soulagement quand il remarqua une serrure et par conséquent, un trou.

Jugeant la situation assez critique dans son envie de remonter le moral du plus jeune, il posa un œil à la porte sans le moindre scrupule pour savoir ce que faisait Rufus et là, son souffle se coupa.

Rufus était assis par terre, roulé en boule et il tremblait. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Zack pouvait voir les yeux bleu glacier sous les mèches blondes et ils n'avaient strictement aucune expression. Ils étaient vides. Ainsi, le moindre contact physique le mettait dans un tel état ? Il avait l'air profondément meurtri et Zack n'aurait pas été étonné le voir pleurer dans un tel moment. Les lèvres du plus jeune se mirent à bouger et Zack tendit l'oreille pour comprendre.

« Froid… J'ai… froid… »

Le blond soufflait plus que ne murmurait ces petits mots. Zack baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il sursauta en voyant Dark Nation s'approcher de son maître et il manqua de tomber quand celui-ci s'allongea, roulé en boule, pour laisser l'animal se poser sur lui et le réchauffer. Rufus était si étrange… Il avait donc peur du contact humain exclusivement ?

Jugeant qu'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui, Zack se redressa et décida qu'il était temps de prendre l'air, histoire de s'oxygéner les méninges à la recherche d'un moyen de… rattraper son erreur.

De son côté Rufus n'allait pas mieux. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché deux fois et à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Dès que le contact prenait fin, c'était le froid. Un immense froid qui s'infiltrait en lui par la moindre ouverture et même un col roulé, deux vestes et un veston ne le réchauffait pas assez. Dans ces moments-là, seule sa panthère arrivait à le remettre sur pieds, à lui donner cette chaleur maladive que l'adolescent réclamait sans cesse. Se sentant progressivement revigoré, Rufus ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il se dégagea de Dark Nation et se releva pour s'asseoir à son bureau où il entreprit de sortir un à un les dossiers de Utai.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet. Sourcils froncés, mine sérieuse, Rufus avait déjà lu et assimilé la guerre d'Utai jusqu'à ses moindres détails. Chaque bombardement, chaque attaque, chaque victoire, tout était gravé dans sa mémoire, prêt à servir à l'élaboration de plan une fois que les dossiers sur la guérilla seraient expédiés à leur tour.

Le blond pesta quand quelqu'un le dérangea en toquant à la porte et il s'apprêtait à renvoyer Zack comme il se devait mais la voix qu'il entendit l'alerta. D'un bond, Dark Nation s'était aussi redressée du fauteuil où elle somnolait.

« Entrez. »

Un homme aux lunettes de soleil fumées, aux cheveux bruns et au costume marqué Shinra entra. Rufus inspira discrètement de l'air. C'était un Turk. Un membre de ce corps spécial dirigé par son père. Une unité spécialisée dans le recrutement de SOLDAT, le rapt, la menace, la violence et même le meurtre.

« Vice-président, Verlio des Turks.

-Je vois. Que veux-tu ?

-Savoir si vous aviez reçu votre valise avec votre cadeau.

-Mon cadeau ? Pff… »

Rufus afficha un regard d'une froideur glaciaire.

« Et que dois-je en faire ?

-Sous couvert d'élaborer des stratégies, le Président souhaite que vous enquêtiez sur le général.

-Pardon ?

-Le Président soupçonne le général de comploter pour prendre sa place.

-Stupide, Séphiroth a bien mieux à faire.

-Les ordres stipulent aussi que, au cas où certains première classe seraient de son bord, vous les éliminiez. »

Rufus tressaillit. Lui ? Tuer un homme ? Tuer un première classe ?

« Pourtant Père sait que je ne suis ni combattant, ni dopé au Mako et encore moins surentraîné.

-C'est pour cela que le fusil s'avère être la meilleure arme. Rester loin de l'ennemi, en sécurité, est votre priorité.

-Tss… Est-ce tout ?

-Le Président me charge de vous dire que le moindre échec sera sévèrement puni. »

Rufus esquissa un sourire à peine teinté d'ironie.

« Alors la charge de travail double. Sors.

-Bien, Vice-président. »

Le Turk salua poliment son supérieur et disparut comme un fantôme. Rufus demeura immobile quelques secondes et repensa à ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Tuer les partisans du Général. Tuer ceux qui réfléchissent en fait… ça voulait dire tuer… Zack. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas échouer. Même si Zack était gentil avec lui, même si Séphiroth ne lui avait rien fait de spécial, il devait le faire parce que… son père ne tolérait pas l'échec et parce qu'il était son fils, il ne mourrait pas. Ça serait pire. Dark Nation se redressa et alla frotter sa tête à la jambe de son maître pour le réconforter. Rufus n'avait pas vraiment envie d'obéir, mais il le devait.

Pour oublier un peu cet ordre ingrat, le blond décida de se replonger dans le travail. Entre la guérilla ou le meurtre, il préférait encore la guérilla…

* * *

« Hé Zack ! On te voit plus trop depuis ce matin, que t'arrive-t-il ?! »

Le première classe, tiré de ses rêveries, sursauta subitement. Il était assis à une des tables du grand réfectoire, une table vide et débarrassée du petit-déjeuner depuis longtemps, et il demeurait là, immobile et silencieux.

« Oh… Il va pas bien notre première classe… Il dit rien…

-J'ai fait une énorme bourde. Vraiment.

-Aie. C'est ça ! A vouloir être aussi séducteur, tu finis par t'emmêler les pinceaux ! »

Le SOLDAT riait gentiment. Zack parut étonné à l'entente de ces mots, mais il afficha très vite son sourire familier.

« Et tu me conseilles quoi pour me racheter auprès de la belle ? »

Intérieurement, Zack était en liesse. Rufus comparé à une fille, tout était simple pour demander des conseils.

« Alors ?

-Moi je te dis, invite-la à prendre un repas !

-Pas bête… Je vais faire ça, tiens ! »

Zack se releva d'un bond et laissa son ami en plan pour courir vers les cuisines. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Zack chercha des yeux une personne, de préférence une femme car son charme marchait mieux sur la gent féminine, pour l'aider à préparer. Quand il trouva enfin l'aide recherchée, il lui demanda, les yeux brillants et le sourire charmeur, de lui offrir l'espace d'une matinée, l'usage des cuisines et d'un chariot. Elle s'interrogea vaguement pourquoi, mais face aux talents légèrement manipulateur de Zack, elle rendit les armes et offrit à l'homme ce qu'il recherchait. Zack était un bon cuisinier. Un très bon même. Il comptait bien préparer un excellent repas pour, d'une part s'excuser sincèrement auprès de Rufus et d'autre part, lui montrer que quelqu'un faisait attention à lui.

Pour Zack, il était presque sûr que si Rufus refusait tant le contact humain, c'était parce que personne ne l'avait jamais touché et qu'il en avait peur…

Ainsi, quelques heure plus tard, il était donc environ treize heures, la cuisine était finie et il n'y avait plus qu'à préparer les assiettes sur le chariot, ce que Zack fit avec brio. C'était à se demander si le jeune homme avait un défaut autre que d'être un moulin à paroles. Il était beau, c'était indéniable, drôle, fort, intelligent et bon cuisinier. Que savait-il faire d'autre ? Il y avait-il seulement une chose qu'il ne savait pas faire ? A part se taire, il ne voyait pas grand chose. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il prit congé de la cuisinière pour aller, lui et son chariot, au bureau de Rufus lui apporter un repas plus que mérité.

Sur le chemin, il recroisa l'homme au costume noir et lui adressa un bonjour poli. Zack ne savait pas que c'était un Turk, mais il avait bien compris que cet homme était à éviter au grand maximum. Le regard du Turk se posa sur le chariot poussé par le première classe et il leva un sourcil.

« C'est pour le Vice-président ?

-Pas du tout ! C'est l'anniversaire du Général ! »

Zack inventa de suite un mensonge, à grand renfort de sourire. Il était assez bon manipulateur, il fallait l'avouer et dire la véritable destination de ce repas à quelqu'un d'aussi louche que lui ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

« Oh, mes vœux au Général, alors.

-Mais de rien ! Je ferai passer ! »

Le brun ne réagit pas et s'en alla de son pas de loup, silencieux comme un mort ou… un fantôme.

Zack demeura immobile à jauger l'homme. Certaines personnes le considéraient comme un imbécile heureux, tant mieux, ça lui permettait de pouvoir 'étudier' les caractères et savoir qui était à craindre, à éviter, ou même parfois simplement savoir s'il y avait des affinités. Néanmoins, le brun ne rentrait dans aucune étiquette connue et Zack en créa donc une nouvelle, tout spécialement pour lui. Sur la tête de l'homme en costume trônait dorénavant deux mots : danger mortel.

L'optimisme de Zack étant à toute épreuve, il reprit calmement son chemin et il toqua deux coups secs à la porte du bureau quand elle se présenta à lui. Rufus ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finalement, un 'entrez' autoritaire résonna dans la pièce, l'encourageant à ouvrir la porte.

« Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

-J'allais m'arrêter et chercher à manger.

-Pas la peine ! »

Zack avança le chariot dans la pièce.

« J'ai tout prévu ! »

Rufus se redressa d'un bond, très étonné.

« Que..

-J'ai été aux cuisines pour préparer un repas spécialement pour toi ! Et si je pouvais en avoir une miette, ajouta Zack faussement gêné, ça ne serait pas de refus… »

Le blond n'arrivait pas à avaler la pilule. Zack faisait attention à lui ! Il lui prêtait sa salle de bain, lui apportait le petit-déjeuner, faisait le facteur, lui soulevait des caisses trop lourdes, lui préparait un déjeuner… Jamais quelqu'un n'avait fait ça pour lui, ou juste des domestiques qui n'affichaient jamais le plus faible des sourires… Zack était si… si gentil avec lui. Rufus crispa discrètement les poings. Il devait penser à sa mission : démasquer les conspirateurs et les éliminer. Zack en faisait peut-être partie.

« ça va, Rufus ? Tu sembles ailleurs…

-Non, rien. Tu as faim aussi ?

-Oui !

-Alors reste, si tu veux. »

Intérieurement, Zack se dit que c'était une victoire. Rufus l'avait pardonné et il pouvait continuer sa mission personnelle : à savoir réconforter Rufus.

Intérieurement Rufus se dit que c'était une victoire. Zack le considérait comme un ami et il pouvait continuer la mission imposée par son père : à savoir trahir le seul qui semblait faire attention à lui.

Zack dégagea, sous les directives de Rufus, les dossiers qui encombraient le bureau et invita le blond à s'asseoir confortablement pendant qu'il lui apportait les plats préparés avec… 'amitié'. Ce n'était pas forcément de la grande cuisine, comme il mangeait habituellement, mais Rufus dut s'avouer que c'était très bon et il en reprit même deux fois. Zack le charria gentiment en disant que trop manger n'était pas bon pour la ligne mais Rufus rétorqua qu'à seize ans, il était en pleine croissance et dépensait plus. Zack éclata de rire et le resservit avec plaisir.

« Je suis content de savoir que tu aimes ma cuisine !

-C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

-Ouaip' ! Tout ce que tu viens de manger est 'made by Zack Fair' ! »

Le jeune homme souriait encore. Ça en devenait étrange. Ou du moins, pour Rufus. Il prit son verre pour boire, mais il remarqua qu'il était vide. Aussitôt, Zack le remplit.

« Je voudrais pas que tu meurs de soif ! »

Le blond lui lança un regard intrigué mais il ne releva pas. Il commençait à s'habituer au flot incessant de paroles du SOLDAT et, une nouvelle fois, il devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable d'entendre quelqu'un et de se sentir… intéressant pour autre chose que ses capacités intellectuelles.

« Il y a de la glace pour le dessert ! J'espère que tu aimes ça même si pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression, que tu n'es pas très exigeant au niveau du goût…

-Elle est à quoi ? »

Zack afficha une mine plus douce et moins explosive.

« Tu aimes ce que je fais ?

-C'est très bon.

-Alors je veux bien cuisiner pour toi tous les jours ! »

Rufus baissa les yeux. Il faisait quelque chose d'horrible… Il devenait ami, malgré lui, avec quelqu'un qui devait être son ennemi.

« Oh là ! Ce joli petit visage prend une mine triste que je déteste particulièrement… »

Le blond troqua sa tristesse pour l'étonnement.

« J'me demandais… Elle vient d'où Dark Nation ? C'est pas courant ce genre d'animal à Midgar. »

Rufus fixa le regard de son vis-à-vis avec une surprise plus forte.

« Tu t'intéresses à elle ?

-Bah oui, pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'elle le mérite pas ? Elle a vraiment l'air de tenir à son maître…

-Dark Nation n'est pas vraiment 'ma' panthère. Elle appartenait à Mère. Quand Mère est morte, Dark Nation s'est mise à me protéger et à me suivre partout.

-C'est beau dis donc… Ce nom vient d'où ?

-Mère l'avait appelée ainsi pour se moquer de Père… Elle l'avait baptisée ainsi parce qu'elle était aussi noire que le monde que Père voulait créer…

-Oh… Mais… ta mère est morte ? »

Zack voulait voir si Rufus était prêt à lui confier un secret, celui sur la mort de sa mère, ou s'il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

« Mère a été… »

Rufus leva les yeux au plafond et lâcha finalement de manière lapidaire :

« Mère est morte des suites d'une très longue maladie après son accouchement. »

Zack se figea. Pas tant pour le fait que Rufus ait menti mais plutôt pour le mensonge. Son père l'obligeait à répéter que sa mère était morte par sa faute ? C'était monstrueux ! On ne pouvait pas faire croire à un fils qu'il avait tué sa mère.

« Zack ?

-Pourquoi tu me mens encore ? »

Le regard doux et légèrement peiné de Zack dérangea Rufus.

« Mais… c'est la vérit…

-Non. Je le sais, tu baisses les yeux, tu ne me regardes pas, tu hésites. Rufus, arrête de me mentir, je ne te veux aucun mal…

-… »

L'adolescent demeura immobile. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça… Jamais. Pourquoi Zack était-il sur la liste de ceux qu'il…

« Rufus ? Dis-moi. Pourquoi ?

-Mère… Mère n'est pas morte de maladie… Elle a été assassinée, ou plutôt empoisonnée sur une très longue période…

-…

-Tu ne dis plus rien ?

-Tu l'as vue, hein ? Tu l'as vue mourir sous tes yeux sans rien pouvoir faire.

-… »

Rufus se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il n'avait juste rien fait et observé puisque son père l'avait… ordonné très clairement et à grands renforts de menaces.

« Je n'aime pas en parler.

-Très bien ! répondit gentiment Zack, je te remercie de me faire un peu confiance et promis, je ne dirais jamais rien ! »

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Je ne trahis jamais ! ajouta Zack solennel, l'honneur est quelque chose de primordial ! Tout comme embrasser ses rêves !

-…

-Tu as des rêves, Rufus ? »

L'adolescent détourna le regard. Oui, il en avait un, mais c'était une utopie.

« Change de sujet. »

Par la réponse glaciale du blond, Zack comprit que ce genre de question était bien trop prématuré. Il opta donc pour, comme le désirait Rufus, un changement de sujet. Et pour une langue pendue comme Zack, passer du coq à l'âne était une discipline où il était passé maître.

« Tu en veux de la glace alors ? C'est chocolat blanc et chocolat noir.

-… Je veux bien, oui. »

Le première classe tendit un petit bol au plus jeune qui le prit du bout des doigts. Zack crut le voir trembler. Il n'avait pas pensé que la glace donnait froid… Bah ! Il ferait mieux la prochaine fois !

* * *

Le Turk était dans une pièce sombre éclairée seulement de la lumière d'écran de surveillance et le seul bruit audible en permanence était une conversation. Entre un adolescent et un SOLDAT. Une conversation où un secret d'état venait d'être levé sans vergogne, prouvant que Rufus passait peut-être dans le camp adverse. Ou peut-être se rapprochait-il d'un SOLDAT pour mieux juger de son intégrité.

Un Turk n'a pas d'émotion. Cependant, il sait suspecter. Il passa sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de son PHS et composa un numéro connu de lui-seul.

« Président, Verlio des Turks.

-J'écoute ?

-Il semblerait que le Vice-président ait quelque mal à rester totalement de notre côté.

-Rufus est très manipulateur quand il veut ; n'est-il pas entrain de se rapprocher pour gagner la confiance ?

-Il a révélé la vérité sur feue votre femme.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Il dit ça par pure stratégie.

-Bien, Président.

-Surveille quand même et s'il s'avérait qu'il soit réellement de l'autre côté, rappelle-moi. J'aviserai en fonction de la gravité de la faute.

-Bien, Président. »

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

Zack avait laissé Rufus travailler toute l'après-midi. Il avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour assimiler les dossiers et si Zack n'était pas capable de garder le silence, il était prié de s'en aller. Le première classe opta donc pour la fuite.

Profitant donc de cette solitude, Rufus décida d'aller récupérer les dossiers des premières classes de Midgar. Fort heureusement, le flair de Dark Nation lui permit de trouver l'endroit d'où ça provenait. Cependant, comme il s'en doutait, la porte menant à la salle désirée était renforcée et armée de codes. L'adolescent pesta. Il avait besoin de voir les dossiers pour comprendre le fonctionnement des SOLDATS les plus puissants pour les évaluer comme il fallait.

« Monsieur cherche à entrer ?

-Verlio. »

L'homme était comme apparu, allant même jusqu'à duper le sixième sens de Dark Nation qui ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

« J'ai les codes d'entrée, Vice-président.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas faire la mission toi-même ? »

Rufus était clairement agacé et son ton froid n'était pas non plus aimable.

« Je n'ai pas l'honneur d'être dans la tête du Président. Voici les codes. »

Il tendit un petit papier.

« Voici. »

Le blond prit le papier pour le lire et releva la tête, mais Verlio avait déjà disparu. Rufus pesta tout bas et entra dans la salle. Il fut légèrement étonné de la grandeur. Des étagères, montant jusqu'à un plafond presque invisible tant il était haut, étaient remplies de caisses et de dossiers. Rufus s'avança et trouva rapidement la zone où les dossiers des premières classes étaient rangés. Il pensa tout de même, qu'à l'heure de la technologie de pointe, des documents papier étaient peu sûrs. Il ravala son commentaire en ouvrant celui d'un certain Genesis Rhapsodos. Il pouvait voir sans problème la photo de l'homme, un air sarcastique doublé d'un visage aux traits confiants, et un commentaire sur son histoire, ses missions, son caractère… L'épaisseur avait fait croire à du papier, mais en fait, c'était un écran tactile au format A4.

Le blond soupira et entreprit de récupérer les quatre dossiers qui l'intéressaient. Séphiroth, Angeal Hewley, Génésis Rhapsodos et… Zack Fair. Rufus se sentait coupable à voler ces dossiers, mais il devait obéir. Il les prit sous le bras et quitta promptement la pièce. Pourquoi avait-il peur d'être vu comme un traître monstrueux, puisque de toute façon, il était le fils d'un monstre…

Il rejoignit Dark Nation à l'entrée et referma discrètement la porte avant d'entamer la route vers son bureau. Se faire repérer était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie… Il remarqua soudainement quelqu'un dans le couloir. Il reconnut immédiatement Genesis et, ayant vu que le SOLDAT était assez sagace dans le rapide coup d'œil qu'il avait jeté au dossier, il décida de passer le plus naturellement possible. C'est-à-dire en répandant froideur et crainte avec Dark Nation.

L'homme en rouge, occupé jusqu'alors à lire un livre en marchant, leva un sourcil qu'il replongea bien vite de là où il l'avait tiré. Il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ce gamin arrogant. Il devait vérifier, sur ordre du général, un dossier aux archives. Quand il fut à destination, il posa son livre sur une table, à l'abri de la poussière et se dirigea vers l'endroit où son dossier était supposé être. Il poussa un cri d'exclamation en découvrant que le pourquoi de sa recherche avait disparu, mais il prit la teinte de ses habits quand il remarqua que son si précieux livre n'était plus à sa place.

Il n'avait ni vu ni entendu l'homme en costume noir et aux lunettes de soleil…

* * *

Dans son bureau, le général travaillait. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un gamin de seize ans soit capable de réussir là où il avait échoué pendant six. Il se passait la main sur le front, las, quand la porte claqua violemment pour laisser apparaître un Genesis fulminant.

« Les dossiers des premières classes ont été volés !!

-Et ça te met dans cet état ?

-Et mon livre avec !!

-Ah… Je vois maintenant…

-Et ce quelqu'un a saboté la caméra de surveillance !

-Va prendre l'air le temps de te calmer, on va chercher tout de suite.

-…

-Et ton livre aussi. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges ravala sa rage en crispant ses poings et, aussi soudainement qu'il était entré, il s'en alla. Séphiroth resta pourtant muet encore quelques secondes. Seuls les premières classes connaissaient les codes et ils étaient tous amis. D'accord, certain aimait moins d'autre, comme Zack et Genesis, mais aucun n'avait d'intérêts à voler ça…

Quand c'était pas Utai, c'était Midgar…

* * *

Rufus avait décidé de prendre l'air. Il en avait besoin. De retour à son bureau, il avait décortiqué les quatre dossiers, cherchant avec une précision presque maladive le seul détail qui prouvait que les trois premières classes n'étaient pas attachés à Séphiroth mais… chacun était entièrement dévoué à Séphiroth. Plus qu'à son père, cela voulait dire que… Il avait besoin d'air. Il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un et même s'il voulait faire croire qu'il était fort par des mots cinglants et des répliques glacées, il était bien incapable de presser la gâchette de ce nouveau fusil…

Il monta sur un toit de la caserne et, comme le jour où il avait vu Zack pour la première fois, il laissa Dark Nation se promener librement, bondir, courir, rugir… Il avait si peur de devoir les tuer. Il n'était pas guerrier, pas véloce, il était juste intelligent. Extrêmement intelligent. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il se recula d'un bond fulgurant.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Il remarqua Verlio.

« Que veux-tu encore ?

-J'ai ceci pour vous. »

Le Turk tendit un livre à Rufus qui le prit dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta quelques pages. C'était une pièce de théâtre. En cinq actes comme toutes les classiques. Mais pourquoi Verlio lui donnait-il ceci ? Il secoua la tête et, sans surprise, il découvrit que le Turk avait disparu.

Le blond se rassit sur le bord du toit et se mit à lire. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et la pièce n'avait pas l'air d'être un navet.

A peu près un quart d'heure plus tard, Rufus leva le nez du livre et remarqua Genesis en bas. Aussitôt, il se cacha derrière le rebord et fit signe à Dark Nation de revenir à lui. Il saisit son fusil, dissimulé habilement dans les pans de sa longue veste et mit l'homme en joue. Il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer le première classe… On disait qu'il était plus facile de tuer quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça serait s'il devait tuer Zack… Génésis s'était assis sur un banc, clairement énervé. Il levait la tête au ciel, regardait quelques secondes avant de tourner brutalement la tête, il bougeait beaucoup, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Rufus. S'il voulait le tuer, tirer dans le cœur qui était à portée était le moyen le plus efficace.

Seule la volonté aurait pu fléchir son tir.

Zack avait fait croire qu'il avait laissé Rufus seul, à travailler dans son bureau. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas dit s'il allait ailleurs ou s'il… restait près de lui. Bien lui en avait pris. Il avait découvert en un temps record que le Turk du nom de Verlio avait transmis un ordre imposant à Rufus de le tuer, entre autre. Il avait eu mal. Très mal. L'impression d'avoir été un pigeon sur toute la ligne, mais il s'était repris. Rufus ne pouvait pas le faire. Il en était certain. Et pourtant, alors que le blond tenait en joue Genesis, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Rufus le trahirait-il ?

Il va mourir, pensait Rufus, je dois juste appuyer sur la gâchette et… et il meurt… et… et je deviens le monstre qui me fait si peur.

Zack observait l'adolescent, il tremblait. Mais il aurait pu parier que ce n'était pas de froid. Il l'observa longuement. Il était persuadé qu'il luttait. Rufus avait bon fond, il était juste… sous le joug du monstre qui lui servait de père.

Lentement, le blond abaissa son arme et baissa la tête.

« Je ne peux pas… Dark Nation… Je ne peux pas… »

La panthère vint lécher le visage du plus jeune qui tremblait de peur.

« Mais… Père va… Il va… Si je n'obéis pas il va… Dark Nation… »

Zack tressallit. Chantage. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il avait vu une fois le Président et ça lui avait suffi pour comprendre qu'il ne considérait son fils que comme un pion à la valeur plus importante, peut-être un cavalier. Il voulut sortir de sa cachette pour réconforter celui qu'il aimait à croire son ami, mais il se ravisa quand il remarqua Verlio.

« Vous n'y arrivez pas, Vice-président ?

-… »

Rufus resta assis, recroquevillé, immobile, le regard fixe.

« Vous savez pourtant ce que vous fera le Président si vous n'obéissez pas.

-… »

De la peur, c'est ça que Zack lit alors dans les yeux bleus.

« Il ne vous tuera pas. Il vous fera pire. Bien pire. »

Rufus serra les paupières et crispa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Je… Je le ferai ! Je le ferai ! Mais… Pas maintenant ! Je… Si je le fais maintenant, je serais soupçonné et ça serait trop dangereux ! Je… J'ai besoin de temps ! Mais je le ferai !

-Je le conçois bien.

-Tu me laisses plus de temps alors ? »

Rufus leva les yeux vers le brun, empli d'un faible espoir.

« Vous savez qu'on dit de vous que vous n'avez jamais ri, jamais pleuré et ne vous êtes jamais blessé ?

-…

-Si vous ne le faites pas dans la semaine à venir, il n'y a qu'une chose qui restera inédite et ce, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie… »

Le Turk ramassa le fusil et le posa aux pieds du blond.

« Votre rire. »

Rufus se figea, livide. Une semaine. Il avait une semaine pour obéir. Zack lança un regard noir à Verlio. Il avait eu raison de se méfier du Turk, et maintenant, voilà que ce tueur à gage menaçait et torturait moralement le garçon qu'il voulait aider ! Le jeune homme serra les poings, prêt à frapper, mais il se contint. Verlio avait disparu, laissant Rufus seul et… abandonné.

« Dark Nation… Je n'y arriverai pas… Je ne peux pas… Mais… Père… Il… Père… »

Ses yeux avaient de nouveau cette expression de vide intense mêlé à de la terreur et même les caresses de la panthère ne le faisaient pas ciller. Zack était persuadé qu'il aurait pu se mettre à pleurer, mais après ce qu'il avait entendu, Rufus ne le ferait pas.

Le première classe baissa les yeux, le visage teinté de peine et de douleur. Il ne pouvait rien faire… pour le moment.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini et j'attends vos avis ! ^^

Voyant que seule une échéance motive les gens à reviewer (excepté(e) Vivi-mouse que je remercie encore) je ne continuerai que si j'ai au moins 5 reviews.

Sur ce, peut-être à un prochain chapitre! ;)


	4. Où la chaleur est obsession

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka _et Effy-chu pour m'être largement inspirée de plusieurs rps fait ensemble._

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Verlio et Ulrich

Couple : ZackXRufus

Note : Il est important pour l'histoire que vous visualisiez Rufus dessiné comme dans Before Crisis et plus jeune (sinon, l'histoire n'est pas possible au niveau de la chronologie)

Comme toujours, je remercie les reviewers précédents et encourage les petits timides à mettre leur commentaire! ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

_Où la chaleur est obsession_

Lorsque Rufus franchit la porte de son bureau de sa démarche de mort-vivant, ou simplement d'humain dépourvu d'espoir et ne fonctionnant plus que par dépit, Zack eut de nouveau un pincement au cœur. Il était entré bien avant le blond et avait attendu, patiemment, qu'il franchisse la porte, assis sur une chaise. L'adolescent ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite, c'est en baissant ses yeux vides qu'il remarqua que Dark Nation lui montrait quelque chose. Il fit volte-face et devint livide en voyant l'expression sérieuse et triste de Zack. Il savait. Affolé, le blond recula. Zack se plaça devant la porte et la ferma à clé, gravement.

« Tu comptais m'en parler ? »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres.

« Bien sûr que non, ironisa Zack, tu n'allais pas me dire que tu avais reçu une mission officieuse consistant à tuer les premières classes fidèles à Séphiroth, hein ?

-…

-Tu n'as rien à dire Rufus ? Même pas un 'désolé, je dois le faire pour sauver ma vie.' ? Si au moins j'entendais ça, je pourrais me dire que t'es humain. Peut-être un con, mais un humain.

-… Je…

-Regarde-moi quand t'essayes de me parler. Je baisse pas les yeux quand on me demande des explications. Je suis fier d'être ce que je suis et j'assume ce que je veux être. »

Le blond lança un regard empli de douleur à Zack et murmura quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

« Plus fort, j'ai pas entendu.

-Je…pas…

-Plus fort !

-Je ne veux pas te tuer !! »

Rufus avait crié. Il tremblait de toute part.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer parce que tu es la seule personne qui ait fait attention à moi et… et je ne veux pas que tu meure !!

-Tss… Et les autres ? Genesis, Angeal, Séphiroth ? Tu t'en fiches ?

-Non ! Je ne veux pas tuer les gens ! Je ne veux pas ça ! Je ne veux plus de mon père !! Je ne veux pas ça !!

-Tu veux quoi alors ?

-…

-Embrasse tes rêves. Que ça soit fou, irréalisable, simple ou bête, embrasse tes rêves.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-… Comment ça ? Tu ne peux pas ne rien espérer. Espérer c'est humain.

-Je n'ai aucun espoir ! Aucun rêve ! Je ne suis que le pion qui servira Père jusqu'à sa mort et quand ce jour viendra, j'aurais été tellement malmené que je ne me rendrai même pas compte que je serai devenu comme lui ! Je suis destiné à devenir un monstre alors comment veux-tu que j'ai un rêve ?! »

Zack sourit tristement.

« Tu as seize ans, et déjà résigné.

-Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix !

-Vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais espéré ne serait-ce que quitter la Shinra ? Allez, arrête de te faire croire que tu es résigné, tu meurs d'envie d'être libre. »

Rufus se retourna et saisit son fusil qu'il pointa vers Zack.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je… Je ne veux pas te tuer, mais si je ne le fais pas je…

-Si tu ne veux pas que je meure, ni personne d'autre, pourquoi ne pas dire à ton père que tu refuses simplement d'obéir, hein ? Pourquoi ? Si tu lui disais ça, si tu te rebellais un bon coup, il te tuerait, et plus de soucis. Et comme tu n'as aucun rêve, tu n'as pas envie de vivre. Donc tu me sauves la vie, à moi et mes amis, et tu fais quelque chose d'utile en te sacrifiant. »

Le raisonnement de Zack était imparable : en admettant que Rufus n'ait réellement aucun rêve.

« Alors ? Tu penses pas que c'est parfait comme plan ?

-…

-T'as dit quelque chose ?

-…Je crois que… »

Rufus baissa son arme.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer…

-Merci ! ça fait plaisir, mais j'ai compris…

-Alors je vais me tuer. »

Zack se figea en voyant que Rufus avait pointé le canon sous son menton.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre et si je meurs, tu vis, alors…

-Non !! Fais pas ça ! Rufus ! Pose ce fusil tout de suite ! »

Le blond hocha la tête.

« … Pourquoi ?

-Parce que moi, je veux que tu vives. »

Zack s'approcha doucement de Rufus qui recula de la même distance.

« Abaisse ton arme, elle ne te servira à rien.

-Je… »

Le blond inspira une grande bouffée d'air et lâcha d'un coup le fusil. Zack s'approcha pour prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras, c'était le genre de chose qu'on faisait dans ce cas-là, mais Rufus se réfugia dans un coin, sur la défensive.

« Ne… Ne me touche pas…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu si peur d'être touché ?

-Parce que… Parce que… »

Le blond s'agenouilla dans le coin et se replia.

« Parce que… personne ne l'a jamais fait…

-Comment ça ?

-Personne ne me touche parce que je suis le fils du Président… Père ne me touche pas parce que je ne suis rien pour lui… Mère a dû le faire mais je ne m'en souviens plus et…

-… »

Le visage de Zack était éteint. Triste au moins autant que Rufus avait l'air de souffrir de ce manque d'affection.

« Et j'ai si froid… J'ai toujours si froid… »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, l'adolescent se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les bras autour de son torse, les genoux au menton et le visage contre.

« Je meure de froid… et même Dark Nation elle…

-Mais si je te prends contre moi, tu auras chaud. Bien plus que contre Dark Nation…

-Non, non… Parce que plus c'est chaud, plus on a froid quand ça s'en va.

-Pardon ?

-Si tu me touches, je n'aurais plus froid, mais quand tu t'en iras, j'aurais bien plus froid… »

Zack sourit tendrement par-dessus sa peine.

« J'ai jamais dit que je te laisserais.

-…

-On est ami, pas vrai ? »

Rufus leva les yeux vers Zack.

« Ami ?…

-Je veux être ton ami, et je veux que tu sois le mien.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Parce je le veux, c'est tout ! »

Le regard du blond se perdit sur le sol. Jamais il n'avait eu d'ami, jamais il n'avait entendu des mots comme ceux-la, jamais…

En regardant son vis-à-vis, son attitude et son regard, Zack comprit que c'était le bon moment. Le moment pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'approcha de Rufus et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune et les serra.

« Déplie-toi, murmura-t-il doucement, déplie tes jambes et détend-toi.

-Je… »

Rufus tremblait, mais il se laissa faire et obéit docilement malgré une certaine difficulté. Il commença à déplier ses jambes et frissonna quand il sentit la main de Zack passer dessus.

« Là, c'est bien.

-…

-Décrispe les épaules.

-Mais…

-Chut. Pose ta tête sur mon épaule et laisse tes bras tomber sur ton corps. »

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers un Zack plus souriant que jamais avant de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule chaleureuse du jeune homme qui le rapprocha, collant son front dans son cou. Il sentit alors que Zack s'asseyait par terre. Une main passa devant son torse et l'enlaça jusqu'aux hanches. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Rufus. Une autre main s'accrocha à son épaule et bientôt, un visage vint se frotter à sa joue.

« Là… Détend-toi, mon ami. Ferme les yeux et soupire. Tout va s'arranger. »

L'adolescent ferma ses yeux et se laissa envahir par la chaleur de Zack. C'était si agréable… Zack resserra l'étreinte et passa ses jambes autour du plus jeune.

« Tu n'as plus froid ? »

Rufus se blottit contre Zack qui afficha un sourire bienveillant.

« J'ai… si chaud… »

La voix, ou plutôt le murmure de Rufus fit de l'effet à Zack. Il se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il tenait dans ses bras un garçon très beau et adorable qu'il disait son ami, mais il mentait. Il se mentait. Zack venait de comprendre quelque chose en l'enlaçant si tendrement, en lui remontant le moral avec tant d'ardeur…

Il était tombé amoureux.

« C'est bien si tu as chaud… Je veux bien te garder contre moi autant que tu veux, si ça te permet de n'avoir plus froid.

-Reste… »

Une main de Rufus glissa fébrilement jusqu'à son torse pour agripper son pull. Zack tressaillit, mais se contint. Rufus avait besoin d'un pilier stable, d'un ami sûr, pas d'un amant. Zack devait être ce pilier. Il attendrait que Rufus soit plus apte pour lui dire. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher et l'effrayer inutilement.

Ami, c'était amplement suffisant pour le moment.

« J'ai un rêve en fait…

-Vraiment ? Et je peux le connaître ?

-Je veux vivre loin de la Shinra, avec mon seul ami et Dark Nation… »

Zack sentit une petite larme poindre à ses yeux, mais il la retint d'un sourire radieux.

« Alors on le réalisera… mon ami. »

Ou plutôt mon amour, ajouta Zack pour lui.

* * *

Dans la salle sombre aux caméras et au micro, Verlio esquissa un sourire mauvais teinté de sadisme. Rufus n'obéirait pas malgré ses dires. Le Turk prit son PHS et appela le Président.

« Président, Verlio des Turks.

-Des nouvelles de Rufus ?

-Il n'obéira pas, Président. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec un des premières classes et lui a même confié qu'il voulait vivre loin de la Shinra avec cet ami.

-Ami ou amant ?

-Rufus ne le voit certainement pas comme ça, Président, par contre, je n'en dirai pas autant du première classe.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Celui qui était venu avec le général, Président. Zack Fair.

-Hm… Surveille encore, je vais réfléchir à la punition.

-Président, je précise que ce Zack semble prêt à beaucoup pour Rufus, y comprit à le suivre partout et à le protéger contre n'importe quoi.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Je crois avoir bien cerné le personnage.

-Je vois… Je sais donc comment nous allons faire.

-J'avais donné un délai d'une semaine à Rufus pour accomplir sa mission, dois-je le réviser ?

-Non. Il aura peur de ce jour comme ça. Il en souffrira plus.

-Bien, Président.

-Je te recontacterai.

-Bien, Président. »

Le brun rangea le PHS, le visage clairement mauvais. Le Président ne tuerait pas son fils, il lui ferait bien pire. Et ce qui le réjouissait, c'était qu'il serait de la partie.

* * *

L'eau refroidissait. Il fallait sortir.

« Rufus ! Tu vas fondre si tu restes trop longtemps dans l'eau ! »

Le blond soupira, faisant au passage des bulles étant donné que la moitié de son visage était dans l'eau. Décidément, Zack était parfois lourd. Il fit un effort surhumain pour sortir de l'eau et passa très rapidement le peignoir de son ami. Il regarda son visage dans le miroir et se dit qu'il avait peut-être l'air moins triste, mais que des cernes naissaient. Il avait très mal dormi. Pourtant, Zack l'avait veillé. Pour le protéger du Turk, avait-il dit. Il n'empêche que toute la nuit, il avait cauchemardé de ce que pourrait lui faire son père…

« Rufus ? ça va ?

-Oui, oui… »

L'adolescent ouvrit la porte et, comme toujours, tomba sur l'éternel sourire de Zack.

« Le petit-déj' est servi ! »

Rufus esquissa un sourire qui ne resta qu'une petite seconde sur son visage. Zack comprit pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le garder plus longtemps, et, doucement, il s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Mais tu vas être mouillé avec mes cheveux…

-L'eau, ça sèche.

-… »

Le blond se laissa serrer contre son ami. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier le considérait avec plus de sentiments mais il préférait l'ignorer. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à aimer quelqu'un, et encore moins quand il allait se faire punir… Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule chaleureuse de Zack et colla son front dans son cou. Ses bras s'accrochèrent au torse du plus âgé et il murmura :

« Serre-moi plus fort… J'ai froid…

-Il suffit de demander. »

Avec un sourire malicieux, le jeune homme s'exécuta et enlaça plus fortement Rufus. Mais, porté par ce sentiment qui le consumait de plus en plus, il glissa une main dans les cheveux dorés et enfouit son visage dans le cou gracile. Rufus frissonna mais ne protesta pas, alors, prenant ça comme une invitation, Zack passa son autre main sous un pan du peignoir et alla caresser une des hanches frémissantes jusqu'à la chute de reins. Rufus poussa un petit gémissement en se cambrant et Zack se fit alors plus impétueux. Il déposa de petits baisers sur la nuque du blond et remonta jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla avec douceur tout en caressant le dos encore légèrement humide. Zack savait qu'il pourrait aller bien plus loin mais Rufus se crispa quand il sentit que la ceinture de son peignoir tombait.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda Zack inquiet en s'écartant. Tu ne veux peut-être pas… Je suis désolé. J'ai pensé que tu m'aimais comme ça et j'ai dû me tromper. »

Rufus baissa les yeux et ramassa la ceinture qu'il renoua. Il passa une main dans sa nuque où le souvenir de la caresse orale lui restait.

« Ce n'est pas ça… C'est… »

Zack lui présenta une chaise, souriant.

« C'est que je ne sais pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je comprends parfaitement, c'est moi qui aurais dû te le dire. Je t'aime, Rufus et si tu me préfères comme un ami, moi, je suis d'accord et je ne te toucherai plus dans un sens trop… 'charnel'. »

Le blond hocha la tête. Quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ?

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non, non…

-Bah, pourquoi t'as l'air si étonné ?

-Parce que… tu es le premier qui me dit qu'il m'aime… »

Zack se figea.

« Personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?

-Mère est morte trop tôt, je ne m'en rappelle pas bien… et Père… il…

-Je vois, pas la peine de dire plus.

-…

-Sache, Rufus, que je resterai toujours près de toi. Même si je ne reste que l'ami, je m'en fiche.

-… Merci…

-Au fait, je sais que c'est moins joyeux mais… où sont les dossiers que tu as volé ?

-Ils sont sous clé, dans le bureau. Personne n'a pu les voir. Je suis désolé… Je vais aller les rendre à Séphiroth quand je serais habillé et…

-Non, laisse-moi faire.

-Mais…

-Je n'ai jamais vu Séphiroth en colère, et je ne veux pas que ça soit sur toi. »

Rufus baissa les yeux.

« Comment je peux te remercier… Tu fais tant pour moi, tu me donnes énormément et moi… et moi je n'ai rien. Je suis le Vice-président de la plus puissante firme, et je n'ai rien à t'offrir pour te remercier… »

Zack tiqua et éclata de rire.

« T'as pas à te sentir redevable. Je fais ça parce que je le veux et pas parce que tu me le demandes. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un cadeau !

-…

-Rufus, si tu me dis que tu penses avoir une dette, je vais pas être content… »

Le regard malicieux, Zack servit une tasse de thé à Rufus et la lui tendit.

« Lève la tête ! Tout s'arrangera ! »

Le blond esquissa un sourire et prit ce qu'on lui tendait.

« Je te fais confiance alors, Zack.

-Tu peux ! Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose, rends-moi plutôt le bouquin de Genesis !

-Le bouquin de Genesis ?

-Bah oui ! La pièce que cet enfoiré de Turk lui a volé. Il est accroc à ce bouquin, à croire que c'est un journal…

-Non, c'est vraiment une pièce.

-Ah… »

Les deux amis mangèrent, l'un joyeux et parlant presque seul, l'autre plus silencieux et écoutant. Quand ils eurent finis, ils retournèrent au bureau où Rufus acheva son travail officiel. Il avait presque fini les stratégies pour la fin de la guerre.

* * *

« Zack ? Depuis quand tu frappes à la porte avant d'entrer ? »

Séphiroth était sincèrement étonné. Il avait relevé le nez de ses dossiers et fronçait les sourcils.

« Bah en fait, j'voulais te demander un truc…

-Hm…

-J'ai retrouvé les dossiers et le livre de Genesis…

-Où étaient-ils ?

-… Par terre ? »

Le sourire forcé de Zack arracha un murmure de stupeur au général.

« Tu te moques de moi ?

-Bah en fait, j'peux pas trop l'dire, mais je peux te garantir qu'aucune information n'est sortie et que le livre de Genesis est en très bon état.

-Zack, tu te rends compte de la gravité du vol ?

-Je sais bien et j'peux te garantir que la personne qui l'a fait le regrette bien plus qu'elle ne devrait.

-Zack, tu n'es jamais aussi calme et mystérieux, que se passe-t-il ?

-J'peux pas trop te dire, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre pour nous.

-… Ce qui veut dire que le voleur est en mauvaise posture ?

-Il le regrette beaucoup trop et… le courroux de son supérieur risque d'être violent… »

Séphiroth tiqua. Il avait compris qui était concerné et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Je te fais confiance, Zack. Cependant, j'ai tout de même un ordre à formuler.

-Quoi ?

-J'oublie ce petit numéro si tu obéis à cet ordre de manière plus qu'exemplaire.

-J'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

-Tu protèges quelqu'un, c'est sûr. Et tu aimes beaucoup ce quelqu'un. Alors je t'ordonne de le protéger jusqu'au bout. »

Zack ouvrit de grands yeux et la surprise devint progressivement un large sourire.

« Oui, Général !

-Bien, tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Zack tourna les talons et, avant de sortir, il lâcha :

« Merci, Séphiroth, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Tss…

-Ciao m'sieur l'Général ! »

Et le première classe s'enfuit en claquant la porte, faisant au passage soupirer le général de lassitude.

La perle rare, oui. C'était le cas de le dire.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Deux jours à penser au septième, la peur au ventre et un nœud dans la gorge. Rufus savait ce que son père était capable de faire. Il avait eu vent de certaines affaires et il savait qu'être son fils ne l'arrêterait pas… Sur le toit, le blond se tenait droit et regardait le vide. Il aurait pu avoir des allures d'amis, comme son fusil, si Zack n'avait pas été là. Le vent cinglait son visage clair et ses yeux presque inexpressifs ou simplement absents. Dark Nation ne courait pas pour une fois, elle restait assise, aux pieds de son maître et caressait sa jambe de son museau. De temps en temps, l'adolescent répondait d'une flatterie et reprenait son observation.

« Bah tu m'as faussé compagnie ?! »

Souriant comme toujours, Zack avait brisé le silence qui oppressait Rufus.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, c'est tout… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai parlé avec Séphiroth, il n'y a que nous trois au courant. Il a dit que même une fois que tu aurais rendu tes stratégies de combat, il voulait bien que tu restes au SOLDAT.

-Mais dans cinq jours je devrai aller voir Père…

-Et je serais là.

-Il ne te laissera jamais.

-Alors on s'enfuira tous les trois très loin.

-Tu quitterais le SOLDAT pour moi alors que tu as réussi à devenir première classe ?

-T'as oublié ? Je t'aime.

-… Merci.

-Mais de rien ! En plus, Séph' m'a dit qu'il ne me donnerait aucune mission de toute la semaine pour mieux te protéger des Turks et de ton père.

-… Séphiroth aussi, je dois le remercier…

-Il est peut-être froid, mais il a le sens de l'honneur et de l'amitié. Il ne laissera pas quelqu'un comme toi subir les foudres d'un monstre comme ton père…

-Un monstre… Je suis le fils d'un monstre et on peut me prendre en pitié. »

Zack admit un sourire légèrement triste.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es plutôt comme un ange perdu en Enfer pour moi…

-Un… ange ? »

Rufus baissa les yeux et un sourire s'afficha à son tour sur son visage.

« Tu veux bien…

-Bien sûr. »

Alors Zack enlaça Rufus, tendrement, et sans le moindre geste déplacé ou douteux. Il était l'ami. Il devait donner de la chaleur et du réconfort.

* * *

« Les plans sont terminés ?

-Oui, Général. »

Rufus tendit un dossier de quelques feuilles à peine que Séphiroth prit.

« J'ai étudié de fond en comble la guerre, puis la guérilla, et j'ai réussi à trouver un moyen de gagner en limitant au maximum les pertes humaines des deux côtés.

-Pardon ?

-Avec ma technique, des vies humaines seront sauvegardées des deux côtés. Les gentils dans cette guerre, ce ne sont pas nous.

-Hm… Je vois ce que vous vous voulez dire. Je suis d'accord avec vous, Rufus. Utai ne méritait pas ça et grâce à vous, les morts seront moins nombreux.

-… C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

-Mais c'est déjà une action de charité qui vous différencie de votre père. Rufus, écoutez Zack, quoiqu'il dise, il aura raison et vous aidera.

-Comment vous…

-Je connais Zack depuis longtemps, Rufus, et j'ai bien vu qu'il vous aimait particulièrement.

-…

-Je sais aussi que vous êtes actuellement victime d'un odieux chantage qui vous oblige à nous tuer si vous ne voulez pas être…

-Torturé.

-Comment ?

-C'est ce qui m'arrivera si je n'obéis pas.

-…

-Les Turks me l'ont bien fait comprendre, si je n'obéis pas, je ne serais pas tué, ça sera pire.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance et vous remercie sincèrement, Rufus. Vous avez bon fond. »

Le blond baissa les yeux.

« Merci, Général.

-C'est vous que l'on remercie.

-… J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous connaître un peu mieux, vous n'êtes pas comme le décrit Père. Vous êtes bien mieux.

-Je vous retourne le compliment, Rufus.

-… Au revoir. Et si vous croisez Genesis, pourrez-vous lui dire que j'aimerais bien savoir la fin de son livre ?

-Il sera content de savoir que quelqu'un aime Loveless à part lui.

-Tss…

-Au revoir, Rufus.

-Au revoir. »

* * *

Le blond dormait plus ou moins paisiblement. Il était, comme toujours, recroquevillé sur lui, dans son lit, Dark Nation tout contre. Zack avait fait mettre un second lit, où Rufus dormait, dans sa chambre pour mieux le protéger. L'adolescent ne rêvait pas, il essayait de se faire croire que trois jours n'étaient pas déjà écoulés et qu'il restait plus que deux petites journées et que…

Il ne savait seulement pas que Verlio l'espionnait.

Il sentit tout à coup une grande vague de froid. Dark Nation ? Il remua les paupières et se rendit compte que l'animal n'était plus là et qu'elle feulait ?! Il se redressa d'un bond et son visage se liquéfia. Pourquoi Zack n'était-il pas dans le deuxième lit ? Et pourquoi devant lui se tenait cet homme qui lui avait fixé une échéance aussi courte ?

« Ver… Verlio ?

-Vice-président, les sept jours sont passés.

-…

-Et ils ne sont pas morts. »

Rufus se recula au fond de son lit, contre le mur. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper et son fusil était trop loin. Effrayé, il mit autant de distance qu'il pouvait.

« Dark Nation ! Attaque-le ! »

Rufus baissa le regard et remarqua que Dark Nation était sur le sol, gisante, le ventre ouvert dans une mare de sang. L'adolescent poussa un cri horrifié. Verlio avait tué sa panthère ! Le seul souvenir de sa si chère mère !

« Ne criez pas maintenant, Vice-président, ce n'est que le début. »

Rufus sentait ses yeux brûler. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, à la recherche d'une opportunité d'escapade, mais rien. Il n'y avait rien !

« Je… Non ! Dis à Père que… que je ne peux pas ! Il peut envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, non ?!!

-Il voulait voir votre loyauté. Vous êtes si frêle, il voulait s'assurer de la force de votre esprit et… il doit avouer que c'est affligeant.

-Non ! Je lui obéirai ! En tout ! Je… c'est juste que je ne peux pas tuer ! Je ne peux pas…

-Il est trop tard, Vice-président. Beaucoup trop tard. »

Le Turk se rapprocha de Rufus qui sentait clairement les larmes dans ses yeux. Sa Dark Nation baignait dans le sang, et il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver dedans.

« Je t'en prie ! Dis-lui ! Je ne trahirai pas Père ! Je…

-Trop tard. »

Le Turk franchit alors en un éclair la distance qui le séparait du blond et il enserra le cou gracile de ses deux mains gantées de noir. Il allongea de force le plus jeune qui se mit à crier, suppliant qu'on ne le tue pas et qu'on le pardonne de n'avoir pas voulu devenir un meurtrier. Verlio l'ignora purement et simplement et s'assit sur le blond, en commençant à serrer l'étau qu'étaient ses mains. Rufus pleurait. Il était terrifié à l'idée de mourir et personne ne l'aidait et…

Zack

« Zack !! Zack !!

-Ton ami ne viendra pas. Il est en mission.

-Zack !! Zack ! Je t'en prie ! Zack !! »

Tout à coup, le blond sentit que le poids sur son ventre s'en allait et que les mains qui le privaient d'air le quittaient pour laisser place à une douce chaleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et pleura de plus belle, mais de soulagement, quand il se rendit compte que Zack était assis sur un bout du lit, à le serrer contre lui. Il accrocha ses mains fines aux épaules du jeune homme et murmura entre deux sanglots :

« Zack…

-Chut… Là, tout va bien. C'est fini, c'était un cauchemar. C'est fini, chut… Tout va bien.

-Zack…

-Chut, Rufus, chut…Personne ne viendra te faire du mal ici, personne. Je suis là et je te protègerai. »

Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou de Zack et continua de pleurer. Zack était si gentil, si doux, si…

« Plus que deux… Juste deux jours…

-Ne pleure plus, ne pleure pas, je suis là. Il ne t'arrivera rien, on va partir et tout s'arrangera. »

L'adolescent sentit l'étreinte se resserrer et il calma progressivement ses sanglots.

« Zack…

-ça va mieux ? »

Rufus s'écarta du plus âgé et, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, il colla son front au sien, rapprochant leur visage comme jamais.

« Euh… Rufus, tu…

-Embrasse-moi. S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi. »

Zack tomba des nues. Plus l'ami ? Il pouvait être l'amant ?

« Rufus…Tu…

-Là où tu veux, sur mes lèvres, dans mon cou, n'importe où. Embrasse-moi, touche-moi, je veux te sentir sur mon corps. Partout. Je… »

Zack coupa le blond en collant leurs lèvres durant quelques secondes.

« … t'aime… »

Le première classe afficha un sourire malicieux mêlé de tendresse.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Zack enleva la couverture et monta sur le lit, allongeant Rufus et encadrant son visage clair de ses mains.

« Je t'embrasserai autant que tu voudras. Partout où tu voudras. »

Rufus frémit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un homme dans un sens aussi charnel et il était un peu anxieux. Zack le vit bien et il posa son corps contre l'autre pour le réchauffer et le détendre.

« Ferme les yeux, détends ton corps. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

-… »

Zack approcha son visage de celui du blond et y posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, il les y laissa plus longtemps et s'amusa même à attraper la lèvre inférieure de Rufus des siennes en glissant doucement ses mains sur les hanches frissonnantes. La tête callée dans l'oreiller, le blond se détendit progressivement, jusqu'à répondre au jeu de son amant et à passer ses bras autour du cou. Un baiser, c'était donc ça ? C'était doux, bon, sucré… Il entrouvrit la bouche quand une langue le lécha et comprit qu'il avait bien fait quand celle-ci pénétra dans son palais. Il ouvrit plus grand pour lui permettre de mieux rentrer et la salua fébrilement de la sienne.

Zack enroula les deux morceaux de chair avec beaucoup de plaisir, tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise du plus jeune. Celui-ci se cambra, sans doute surpris par tant de sensations, mais il n'arrêta pas de répondre au baiser qui s'enhardissait progressivement. Zack ricana gentiment quand les jambes de Rufus s'écartèrent, sûrement inconsciemment, le laissant coller leurs bassins, et il se sentit encouragé quand ce dernier tenta de gémir de ce contact si nouveau et si bas bien qu'il avait… la bouche pleine.

Lorsque Zack lâcha enfin le visage de Rufus, il souriait, l'autre haletait.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup de souffle ou c'est trop nouveau ? »

Le blond se blottit contre la main qui caressait sa joue et sourit.

« Un peu des deux… »

Il ouvrit un peu plus ses jambes et passa une main sous le pull de Zack.

« Je n'ai pas été dopé au Mako et je ne suis pas spécialement musclé… »

Le SOLDAT ferma les yeux sous cette caresse fébrile. Il prit une des mains de Rufus et la posa sur sa chute de rein, sur la peau.

« Ton corps est magnifique. Ni trop musclé, ni pas assez. Il est fin et harmonieux, ferme et élégant. Il me plaît et j'ai envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en brûle. »

Jamais Rufus n'avait vu autant de désir dans les prunelles de quelqu'un. Il crispa légèrement sa main sur les reins de son amant et l'autre rejoignit sa jumelle prestement.

« Me brûler ?

-Chut… »

Zack enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond et se mit à le lécher, à mordiller la jugulaire, dévoré par le désir. Les mains habiles avaient déjà ôté le haut blanc, mettant à nu le torse fin et tremblant. Rufus lâcha un gémissement qui amusa et encouragea Zack à continuer. Ses mains glissèrent sur le ventre et chatouillèrent le nombril.

« Je peux t'embrasser partout, hein ? »

Les lèvres de Zack étaient déjà entrain de titiller les grains de chair d'un adolescent grisé par les caresses.

« Oui… Ah… Où tu veux…

-Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Rufus ne tarda pas à sentir des mains près de sa ceinture et petit à petit des doigts descendre son pantalon. Il sentait son membre se durcir à une vitesse folle et la langue de Zack contre son bas-ventre ne l'encourageait pas à se calmer dans ses gémissements.

« Zack !… »

Le plus âgé ne répondit qu'en donnant un coup de langue sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Rufus poussa un cri bref, se cambra et écarta plus encore ses jambes pour laisser toute la place à son amant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux crispés et les mains agrippées aux draps.

« Il ne te faut pas grand chose pour crier…

-Ah… Mais… Tu oublies que… c'est la première fois… Ah…

-Alors tu vas vite voir les étoiles… »

Le membre du blond était érigé et le SOLDAT comptait le faire languir un peu avant de le soulager. Il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas première classe qu'au combat. Il alternait coup de langue, baisers et souffle et ce traitement faisait un effet certain à l'adolescent qui se tordait de plaisir sur le lit.

« Zack ! »

Comprenant par ce cri que Rufus ne pouvait plus tenir, il happa le membre dressé et se mit à le lécher avec ferveur et en mordillant l'extrémité. D'une main, il attrapa une cuisse qu'il se mit à la masser tandis que l'autre s'occupait de flatter le ventre brûlant. Le blond poussa un cri puissant qui devint un gémissement clair et continu. Il ne tarda pas à perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait et bientôt, seul ses cris de plaisir résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il essaya de glisser sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène, mais peine perdue, il voyait déjà ce dont Zack avait parlé.

Des étoiles.

Puis tout à coup, une grande bouffée de plaisir, plus grand que n'importe quoi et, lentement, un intense soulagement et des soupirs de détente. Peut-être un léger froid quand il se fit libérer, mais dans tous les cas, une félicité qu'il ne pouvait nier.

Zack observait, un sourire en coin, l'image qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Un blond au corps transpirant le plaisir par chaque pore de la peau. Des yeux crispés mais clairement soulagés avec de légères larmes aux coins. Un visage tourné, des mains repliées et un sourire apaisé.

« Tu as vu les étoiles alors ?

-Hm… J'ai froid… »

Zack ricana gentiment et s'allongea sur le corps nu de son amant.

« C'est déjà fini ?

-Pourquoi, tu en voulais plus ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Oui.

-J'ai pas bien entendu, Rufus, tu as dit quoi ? »

Zack avait son grand sourire. Joueur ? Non, ou si peu ! Il posa ses deux grandes mains sur la poitrine du plus jeune et approcha son visage des glaciers brûlants de Rufus.

« Tu en veux plus ? »

Zack commença à masser le torse imberbe. Rufus ferma les yeux en murmurant un faible :

« Oui…

-Je veux bien. Mais… tu es peut-être un peu jeune et j'ai peur de te faire mal…

-Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais si mal ?

-… Je ne sais pas. »

Zack lécha doucement le menton du plus jeune et se redressa pour enlever son haut, découvrant aux yeux de Rufus sa musculature impressionnante. Le blond se sentit vraiment chétif face à son amant. Il faisait gringalet…

« Tu m'enlèves mon pantalon ?

-Qu… quoi ?

-Allez, Rufus, déshabille-moi… »

Le regard tendre du plus âgé troubla Rufus qui admit un sourire partagé entre étonnement et joie.

« Avec plaisir… »

Lorsque les deux amants se retrouvèrent nus, Zack allongea Rufus sur le côté et le serra contre lui. Il posa sa tête dans le cou gracile et y déposa quelque baisers avant de murmurer à l'oreille du blond :

« On ira plus loin un autre jour. J'ai trop peur de te faire mal.

-… Zack…

-Mon ange… Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi… »

Une main du SOLDAT glissa sur le ventre plat du blond qui frissonna.

« La prochaine fois, Rufus, je te promets d'aller jusqu'au bout…

-La prochaine fois, je préfèrerais qu'on aille juste là où nous voudrons…

-Tss… D'accord. »

Rufus soupira et enroula le bras de Zack autour du sien.

« Il te reste encore deux jours. Demain matin, on s'enfuit.

-… Je te suivrai. »

* * *

Dans la pièce sombre, Verlio se mordait la lèvre. Il replaça ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux d'un turquoise surnaturel et reboutonna son pantalon. Les cris de Rufus étaient divins… Il expira un grand coup et décrocha son PHS.

« Président, Verlio des Turks.

-Quoi ? Il fait nuit tu le sais ! Il est trois heures du matin !

-Je préférais vous prévenir, Président, certaines choses sont arrivées.

-Parle !

-Zack a convaincu Rufus.

-Comment ça ?

-Il vient de coucher avec le Vice-président et projette de s'enfuir avec lui demain matin.

-Il a couché avec mon fils ?

-Oui, Président.

-J'ai trouvé une meilleure punition. Trouves-tu Rufus à ton goût Verlio ?

-Pardon, Président ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

-Oui, Président.

-Bien, va le chercher dès qu'il sera seul.

-Bien, Président.

-Et n'oublie pas d'emmener un autre Turk pour sa chose noire.

-Oui, Président.

-On se reverra à l'occasion. »

Verlio esquissa un sourire. Il avait bien fait de mettre des caméras en plus des micros dans les couloirs et les chambres.

* * *

Le suspens est intenable? tant mieux, c'était fait pour!! (sadique? nonnn, ou si peu! XD) bref, cliquez sur ce gentil bouton qui permet de mettre un commentaire, parce qu'étant reviewphage, je ne me nourris que de ça et si j'ai pas à manger, je meure et si je meure, pas de suite à l'histoire... ^^'


	5. Quand le silence devient d'argent

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka _et Effy-chu pour m'être largement inspirée de plusieurs rps fait ensemble._

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Verlio et Ulrich

Couple : ZackXRufus

Note : Il est important pour l'histoire que vous visualisiez Rufus dessiné comme dans Before Crisis et plus jeune (sinon, l'histoire n'est pas possible au niveau de la chronologie)

_Jusqu'à présent, je ne répondais pas aux reviews anonymes et, on m'a fait remarqué, que quitte à ne pas y répondre, mieux valait carrément interdire la réception de ces dernières...^^' Alors dorénavant je répondrai aux reviews anonymes et remercie les précédents avec, en plus, des excuses! ^^_

_Quendi : Des commentaires comme ça, ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^ Merci! Pour ce qui est des happy end, j'aimerais bien te répondre, mais je suis contre le spoil et qui plus est, quand tout le monde peut le voir... Alors je m'abstiendrai de tous commentaires mais tu remercieras Effy-chu par la suite! Pour ce qui est de la fin, c'est vraiment presque fini, mais là encore, ne désespère pas!_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et comme toujours, vous invite à reviewer! ^^_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

_Quand le silence devient d'argent et la parole d'or_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Rufus ouvrit les paupières, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un Zack au sourire malin.

« Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu dors ? »

Le blond rougit légèrement.

« Depuis quand tu me regardes?

-Pfiou… Au moins une heure ! »

Alors que ça n'était que dix petites minutes.

« Il est sept heures. A huit on est parti, ok ?

-…

-Tu es toujours prêt à t'enfuir ?

-J'ai peur. Si Père nous rattrape, tu risques de… d'être exécuté.

-Il nous rattrapera pas. Bon ! »

Zack se releva non sans avoir embrassé son amant.

« Je m'habille et vais vite chercher à manger. Ça sera l'affaire de dix minutes.

-D'accord.

-Pendant ce temps-là, prépare-toi. »

Rufus acquiesça.

« T'as une mine toute tristounette ! Souris, Rufus ! Tu vas bientôt être libre ! »

L'adolescent essaya de sourire, mais, voyant qu'il avait du mal, Zack s'approcha et se mit à le chatouiller. Rufus éclata de rire en se débattant.

« Arrête ! Tu…

-Tu as un si joli rire…

-Qu… Comment ?

-Promets-moi, Rufus, promets-moi de ne jamais condamner ce rire magnifique qui est le tien.

-Zack ?

-Promets-moi.

-… Je te le promets. »

Comme pour remercier de cette promesse, Zack posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et lui offrit un long baiser empli de douceur et d'amour.

« Bien ! »

Après cette petite minute plus calme, l'ouragan nommé Zack Fair se remit en route. En un éclair, il était habillé et tout aussi rapidement, il quittait la chambre en souriant.

Rufus admit un sourire légèrement plus serein et regarda Dark Nation. Pendant que Zack le… enfin, pendant qu'ils étaient occupés tous les deux, elle s'était reculée à l'autre bout de la pièce et avait fait semblant de dormir. Il l'en remerciait.

« Ma Dark Nation, tu te rends compte qu'il a parlé de nous trois ? »

La panthère se frotta à la jambe de Rufus qui lui répondit d'une caresse. Il sourit et se releva. Il eut le temps de passer un boxer avant que quelqu'un ne frappe. Il allait dire d'attendre mais la poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Si c'était Zack, Rufus était prêt à le réprimander mais ce n'était pas Zack… Pas du tout…

« Verlio ? »

Le visage de Rufus passa d'une joie douce à un état de déliquescence extrême. Il lui restait deux jours pourtant.

« Vice-président, la date a été avancée.

-…

-Vous en avez perdu la voix ? Pourtant, vous avez crié assez fort pendant la nuit. »

Rufus blanchit encore, prouvant qu'il était possible d'être plus pâle.

« Habillez-vous, nous y allons.

-…

-Vice-président ?

-Non. Je n'irai pas. Dark Nation ! »

La panthère se jeta sur le Turk tandis que Rufus se précipitait vers son fusil, cependant, quand il crut le tenir dans les mains, une espèce de montagne de muscle se dressa devant lui et le prit par les épaules. Il commença à se débattre. Seule une personne pouvait le toucher sans qu'il n'en tremble et ce n'était sûrement pas ce Turk.

« Ne me touche pas !! Lâche-moi !!

-Regarde la petite chose noire comment elle est… »

Rufus baissa les yeux vers le sol et poussa un cri. Sur le sol, gisante, Dark Nation était immobile. Le Turk le lâcha et le laissa s'approcher de l'animal.

« Elle…

-Elle est endormie, déclara Verlio, si vous nous suivez, nous ne la tuerons pas.

-…

-Je sais aussi l'affection que vous avez pour cet animal hérité de votre mère. »

Rufus ne comprenait pas comment Verlio pouvait tout savoir. Il s'accorda une seconde de réflexion et murmura :

« Tu m'as espionné depuis le début ?

-Espionné ? Non, surveillé plutôt. J'ai même des enregistrements. Allez vous habiller Vice-président. »

Rufus crispa les poings. Alors c'était perdu depuis le début… Il avait dû paraître bien ridicule à espérer que tout pouvait s'arranger. Il releva la tête et arracha ses habits des mains du Turk inconnu avec un regard glacé proche du mépris le plus puissant.

« Et en moins de cinq minutes, Vice-président, lança Verlio, si Zack arrive alors que nous sommes là, il sera exécuté. »

Rufus s'enferma dans la salle de bain où il se vêtit le plus rapidement possible. Après tout, il survivrait bien au courroux de son père, il n'allait pas risquer la vie de Zack. Habillé en deux minutes, il sortit de la pièce, silencieux et répandant le froid du dédain. Il avisa la pièce. La brute épaisse qui avait osé le touché avait cassé une table. Cela suffirait pour que Zack comprenne qu'il avait été 'invité' à partir très vite.

A peine une minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de vie dans la chambre, où juste un indescriptible bazar. Un bazar qui étonna d'ailleurs un première classe. Genesis, qui passait par le couloir à la recherche de Zack à propos de l'endroit où Loveless s'était échoué, fut passablement surpris de l'état de la chambre. Il savait que son cadet n'était pas porté sur le rangement et l'ordre, mais tout de même, ça en devenait grave. Zack n'était pas du genre à casser les tables… Le rouge fronça un sourcil en voyant Zack arriver, souriant, un plateau dans les mains.

« Il me semble que ça n'est pas normal, ça. »

Zack hocha la tête, intrigué. Il s'avança devant la porte et le plateau tomba de ses mains en même temps que sa bonne humeur. Dix minutes ! Il n'avait mis que dix minutes et les Turks étaient arrivés juste au moment où Rufus était sans défense ?! C'était trop gros !

« Ils nous ont espionnés…

-Pardon ?

-Ils l'ont emmené… »

Zack était dans une sorte d'état de calme avant la tempête. Il réfléchissait. Où pouvait être Rufus ? La tour Shinra ? Ce bâtiment était immense, le temps qu'il trouve la bonne salle, à supposer qu'il soit dedans, qui sait ce qu'on aurait pu lui faire ? Tout à coup, il tiqua.

« Une salle de surveillance ! Mais oui ! »

Genesis observait le plus jeune d'un œil partagé entre l'incompréhension et le mépris.

« Content de savoir ça, mais peux-tu me dire où tu as retrouvé mon livre ?

-Tu voudrais savoir qui te l'a volé ?

-Evidemment !

-Si tu m'aides à trouver une salle, ici, qui sert de salle de surveillance, je te le dis !

-Tu sais, et nous savons tous, pertinemment où se trouve la salle de surveillance du SOLDAT. C'est inut…

-Non ! Quelqu'un a placé des caméras et des micros un peu partout pour espionner Rufus pendant son séjour au SOLDAT, il observait forcément d'une salle. Une salle cachée !

-Des micros et des caméras ? »

Genesis referma son livre, piqué au vif. Quelqu'un avait osé se moquer ainsi du corps d'élite qu'était le SOLDAT et qui plus est, voler son précieux livre ? Il ne laisserait pas cet affront impuni.

« Qu'attendons-nous, Zack ? Allons trouver cette salle.

-Merci !

-Tss… »

Zack esquissa un sourire et courut vers l'aile ouest tandis que Genesis partait de l'autre côté.

* * *

Rufus était dans une voiture assez luxueuse et plutôt spacieuse. Toujours endormie, Dark Nation était attachée et la montagne de muscles la tenait fermement par le cou. Rufus, lui, n'était pas attaché, mais assis face à Verlio.

« Dis à la brute écervelée de lâcher Dark Nation. Cette panthère a plus de valeur que sa misérable vie.

-Que de propos acerbe ! lança Verlio, je vous avais vu plus doux en compagnie de votre cher Zack.

-Tu n'es pas lui. Tu n'as aucun intérêt.

-Vous êtes si dur Vice-président, je ne suis qu'un pauvre pion qui exécute les ordres.

-Alors exécute le mien et relâche Dark Nation.

-La relâcher ? Alors que c'est une garantie de votre obéissance ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ma force physique et nulle par rapport à une élite comme les Turks ou le SOLDAT. Je ne peux pas vous gêner.

-Hm… C'est vrai. Mais, notre stratège aurait-il une idée derrière la tête ?

-Une idée ? Je suis coincé dans cette voiture avec un imbécile et un sadique, quelle autre idée que la fuite pourrais-je avoir ?

-Une fuite qui vous est impossible.

-Relâchez Dark Nation. Immédiatement.

-Tu as entendu Ulrich ? Il veut que tu libères la panthère. »

Le susnommé afficha un sourire mauvais et en moins de deux secondes, il avait ouvert la porte et lancé l'animal par-dessus bord. Rufus sursauta et s'exclama :

« Je vous avais dit de la relâcher ! Pas de la balancer comme un leste !

-Vous n'aviez pas précisé, Vice-président, mais à notre vitesse, vous pouvez toujours espérer qu'elle ait survécu.

-… »

Rufus afficha un visage en colère, mais intérieurement, il s'en voulait un peu. Il savait bien que Dark Nation serait relâchée ainsi s'il le demandait, qu'elle serait lancée… Mais si elle survivait, elle pourrait aller voir Zack et il serait retrouvé et… peut-être sauvé à temps. Il était seul maintenant, véritablement seul…

« Nous devrions arriver dans dix petites minutes.

-Où ?

-Dans un hangar aménagé pour l'occasion.

-L'occasion ?

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit à propos de votre rire ?

-…

-Vous romprez bientôt la seule promesse que vous n'ayez jamais faite. »

Rufus tenta de garder cette apparente puissance derrière un mur d'orgueil, mais au fond de lui, il sentait un nœud. Il avait peur… Si le Turk avait tout vu et tout entendu, son père aussi et il savait son père particulièrement sadique.

Dark Nation, pensa-t-il, je t'en prie, va le trouver…

La voiture s'arrêta et Ulrich descendit le premier. Verlio invita Rufus à suivre avant de descendre à son tour. Le blond observa l'endroit. Ils étaient sur la plateforme supérieure, c'était déjà ça. Devant un hangar de la Shinra, doucement ironique. Le colosse commença à marcher, Rufus le suivit, d'un pas plus lent. Autant grappiller quelques minutes de survie avant…

« Avancez, Vice-président ! Plus vite. »

Verlio poussa le blond qui fit volte-face.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher !

-Hm, on verra ça avec votre père voulez-vous ? »

Rufus se figea. Quel… quel était ce sous-entendu à peine voilé ? Que devait-il déduire de cette réponse si… douteuse ?

« Vous semblez choqué. Le Président a été impressionné par vos performances. »

Rufus ne pu contenir sa peur. Quoi ?! Son père irait jusque là pour le punir ? Il ferait violer son… son seul fils ? C'était monstrueux ! Absolument horrible !

« Tu… Tu te moques de moi, Verlio ?

-Je n'oserai pas, Vice-président. »

L'adolescent était pâle comme la mort. Il ne voulait pas ! Non, il ne voulait pas être torturé ainsi ! Etre blessé, une articulation cassée, un os brisé ou des plaies et des bleus passaient encore mais… mais pas ça… Il ne voulait pas. Il avait horreur qu'on le touche ! Zack ! Il n'y avait que Zack qui pouvait…

« Vice-président, la sentence pourrait être pire si vous ne vous dépêchez pas. Vous savez l'impatience qui caractérise votre père. »

En plus il était là ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé combien de temps le somnifère de Dark Nation ferait-il effet ?! Pourquoi ?!

Jamais Zack n'avait autant aimé Genesis. Ce dernier avait trouvé en un temps record la salle cachée et Zack l'en remerciait. Il s'était abstenu de tous commentaires quand il avait vu sur les écrans une vidéo assez… compromettante. Zack jura intérieurement contre Verlio. Il avait mis en boucle le film de la nuit en attendant que la salle soit découverte ! Zack tapa rageusement des poings sur la table. Genesis s'approcha de la prise de courant et coupa l'alimentation.

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu le protégeais tant…

-…

-Il y avait ça sur la table. »

Le rouge tendit un papier que Zack attrapa, clairement sur les nerfs.

_« Zack Fair,_

_Voici de quoi vous occuper pendant que je vous emprunte votre Rufus._

_Peut-être le reverrez-vous dans quelques années, quand il sera Président, d'ici-là, vous pourrez toujours regarder cette vidéo avec nostalgie._

_Bien cordialement,_

_Verlio des Turks. »_

Le première classe ne pu retenir un cri. Ou plutôt un hurlement. Légèrement touché, Genesis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zack.

« Courage. »

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Zack était toujours dans la salle, à chercher furieusement le moindre indice, la moindre trace de Rufus ou même de Dark Nation. Après un quart d'heure de recherche, il s'assit sur le siège, la tête dans les mains. Il ne souriait plus. Plus du tout. Et encore moins après avoir lu le mot de cet enf… de Turk. Les SOLDATS et les Turks n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre, il en avait la preuve !

« Si j'avais cru voir ça un jour… »

Zack garda la tête baissée en entendant Séphiroth.

« Le première classe Zack Fair qui ne sourit plus et qui a perdu son optimisme légendaire. Ça fait peine à voir.

-Si t'es là pour me dire ça, tu peux t'en aller.

-Et en plus acerbe pour cacher sa douleur et sa peine.

-… Ils… ils l'ont enlevé… J'ai pas tenu ma promesse ! Je n'ai pas su tenir parole !

-Et tu penses ne plus avoir d'honneur à cause de ça ?

-…

-Si tu le sauves, tu ne l'auras pas perdu, ton honneur.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je le sauve ?! »

Zack s'était redressé sous la colère.

« Expliquez-moi, Général ! Comment ! Tout ce que j'ai, c'est un mot de cette enflure et des vidéos !!

-Angeal est revenu de mission.

-Et alors ?! Il sait où est Rufus peut-être ?!

-Tss… Tu est impulsif, Zack. Trop impulsif.

-…

-Suis-moi, il a quelque chose pour toi. »

Le jeune homme expira un grand coup et prit la suite de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Plutôt que de rejoindre le bureau du général, comme il croyait, ils rejoignirent l'infirmerie.

« Angeal est à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui.

-Il est blessé ? »

Zack fronça un sourcil, intrigué. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il découvrit sans surprise son mentor assis sur un lit mais sur ses genoux, une tête noire et…

« Dark Nation !! »

Zack se rua sur la panthère, faisant sursauter Angeal.

« C'est donc son nom ?

-C'est la panthère de Rufus ! »

Zack la prit dans ses bras, elle répondit d'une léchouille sur le visage.

« Je l'ai trouvée sur la route en rentrant de mission. On a failli l'écraser. Visiblement, elle a dû être lancée d'une voiture vu qu'elle avait une patte de cassée et qu'elle était attachée.

-Oh non ! »

Zack caressa la tête.

« Vous avez utilisé une 'restaurer' pour la soigner ?

-Oui. Tu dis que Rufus est son maître ? Rufus Shinra ?

-Oui ! Allez Dark Nation, emmène-moi à lui ! »

La panthère se redressa et sauta sur le sol. Elle s'assit et hocha la tête.

« Allez !

-Elle ne peut pas le repérer si elle n'a pas d'odeur, déclara Séphiroth. »

Zack jura et crispa les poings. Non ! Non ! C'était injuste ! Rufus ne méritait pas un tel traitement ! Soudain, Zack se figea.

« Mais le mot ! »

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et tendit le papier écrit par Verlio. L'animal le renifla longuement et se mit à feuler. Elle avait reconnu l'odeur.

« Cherche-le, Dark Nation ! »

La panthère se calma subitement et s'approcha de Angeal. Elle frotta sa tête contre la jambe, comme pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvée, et il répondit d'une caresse. Zack remercia aussi chaleureusement son mentor avant de suivre la panthère qui était partie au pas de course.

« Qui est ce Rufus pour Zack ? demanda Angeal.

-Son honneur. » répondit simplement Séphiroth en tournant les talons.

* * *

« Rufus ! Tu m'avais manqué ! »

Le blond garda ses yeux baissés face à l'homme en rouge.

« Tu ne dis plus bonjour à ton père ?

-Bonjour, Père.

-Quel entrain ! De quoi as-tu peur, Rufus ?

-…

-Parle ! Je ne te mangerai pas.

-Je n'ai rien à dire qui vous intéresse, Père.

-Vraiment ? Alors dis ce qui ne m'intéresse pas.

-Je… Je ne vous ai pas obéi, Père, parce que je n'y suis pas arrivé.

-En clair, tu me dis que tu as échoué ?

-Oui, Père, mais vous étiez déjà au courant.

-Et pourquoi as-tu échoué ?

-Je suis… Je suis tombé amoureux, Père.

-Ah ! »

L'homme éclata de rire. Rufus frissonna. La dernière fois que son père avait ri ainsi, sa mère venait de rendre l'âme. Il avait observé la salle gigantesque et quelque part, il espérait encore que la nature de la punition serait tout autre. Les caisses et les barils de différents produits s'empilaient un peu partout et seules quelques maigres ampoules éclairaient l'insalubrité du hangar.

« Et qui est cet homme, car ce n'est pas une femme ?

-Vous savez déjà qui c'est, Père. Il s'appelle Zack Fair.

-Je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche. Qu'avait-il projeté de faire avec toi ? »

L'adolescent essayait de maîtriser sa voix pour ne pas trembler. Derrière lui se tenaient Verlio et Ulrich, il ne pouvait même pas espérer fuir.

« J'attends.

-Il… Nous avions convenu de fuir… loin de la Shinra et… loin de vous, Père.

-Tu voulais me fuir alors ?

-… Oui, Père.

-Alors que je suis ton père ? La seule famille qu'il te reste ?

-Oui, Père…

-Tu as peur, Rufus ? »

Le blond se mordit les lèvres. Son père était si manipulateur et si sadique…

« Oui… J'ai peur, Père…

-Pourquoi ne mens-tu pas ?

-Parce que… vous l'auriez vu, Père…

-Et qu'aurais-je fait à ton avis si tu avais essayé ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, Père, mais… pas quelque chose d'agréable…

-Tu es perspicace, Rufus ! Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien !

-…

-Je ne t'avais jamais entendu rire, excepté sur cette vidéo. Tu as un très joli rire. Le même que celui de ta mère. »

Rufus devint livide. S'il ressemblait à sa mère, il risquait de souffrir plus…

« Je m'excuse, Père…

-Tu t'excuses de quoi ?

-Je m'excuse de… de ressembler à Mère…

-Tu ne le penses pas, Rufus. Tais-toi. »

L'adolescent acquiesça fébrilement et se retint de fermer les yeux de peur.

« Verlio ! La vidéo !

-Oui, Président. »

Le Turk fit un signe à son acolyte qui disparut derrière des caisses avant de sortir un téléviseur. Rufus leva la tête une seconde et fronça un sourcil, intrigué. Son père n'allait pas mettre le film de…

« Père, je…

-Tais-toi ! Tu l'ouvres encore une fois sans permission et la punition sera bien plus sévère ! »

Le blond rabaissa la tête et se tut immédiatement. Il entendit, avec un nœud dans la gorge, le Turk mettre le film en route et il l'entendit : la voix de Zack.

_Chut… Là, tout va bien. C'est fini, c'était un cauchemar. C'est fini, chut… Tout va bien._

« Hé bien quoi Rufus ?! Tu n'aimes pas entendre sa voix ? Tu pleurais au réveil de ce cauchemar. Et il t'a réconforté de manière plutôt efficace si l'on en croit la suite. »

Rufus se figea en entendant sa propre voix en train de gémir et… et même plus et... Il avait honte d'être ainsi traité devant ceux qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

« Lève la tête ! »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas.

« Que t'ai-je dit ?

-Je… Je n'y arrive pas, Père…

-Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler ! Ulrich, oblige-le à lever la tête ! »

L'homme s'approcha derrière le Vice-président. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Rufus tandis que son autre main tenait fermement, presque brutalement, le menton pour le diriger vers l'écran. Inutile de préciser que le blond se débattit.

« Ne me touche pas !! Lâche-moi !! Père ! Je… Je vous promets d'obéir à tout !! Mais je vous en prie, ne me punissez pas ! Père je vous en prie ! Père ! »

Le Président arrêta le film, clairement en colère.

« Je t'ai ordonné de te taire, tu parles, je t'ai ordonné de regarder, tu baisses les yeux. Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

-Père… S'il vous plaît… Père…

-Lâche-le, Ulrich. »

L'homme lâcha Rufus qui tomba au sol, encore tremblant. A genoux, devant son père, il baissa les yeux, silencieux. Ses bras repliés sur son torse, il essayait de se calmer. De ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait subir.

« Tu as froid, Rufus ?

-…

-Réponds !

-Oui, Père, j'ai… froid…

-Tu veux une veste ?

-… Je… Non, merci, Père…

-Tu préfèrerais, Zack ?

-… Je… Oui… Père…

-Il ne sait pas où tu es, comment tu vas et encore moins s'il te reverra.

-Je sais… Père… »

Le Président s'approcha de Rufus et colla ses doigts sur la nuque du blond. Ce dernier frissonna et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas bouger de peur des représailles. Il détestait ce contact et qui plus est, les doigts étaient gelés.

« Tu ne me demandes pas de m'écarter ?

-… »

Rufus serra les dents et crispa ses yeux et ses poings. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

« Je vous en prie, Père… »

L'homme au costume rouge gifla violemment le visage clair du blond. Ce dernier tomba au sol. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et cracha un peu de sang. Il s'était coupé l'intérieur de la bouche sur ses dents à cause du choc.

« Tu me déçois tellement, Rufus. Tellement. »

L'adolescent ne se releva pas et resta sur les genoux, à cracher le sang qui le dérangeait, la tête baissée et les yeux à peine ouverts.

« Verlio !

-Président ?

-Tu peux y aller ! »

Rufus se figea et sentit ses yeux brûler. Il… Il allait devoir subir le Turk… Non, non, il ne voulait pas !

« Père ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne me faites pas ça ! Père !

-Il suffit ! »

Verlio esquissa un sourire malsain et fit signe à Ulrich de le prendre sur l'épaule. Le blond se débattit.

« Père ! Père ! Je ne mérite pas ça !

-Dis encore ça une fois et je t'attache à ton lit pour le restant de tes jours ! »

Rufus sentait les larmes. Il ne devait pas pleurer, c'était donner du plaisir à ceux qui allaient le torturer… Son souffle se coupa quand Ulrich le jeta sur le matelas caché derrière des caisses. Il essaya de se relever immédiatement, mais deux mains lui saisirent les poignets et bientôt, il sentit des anneaux de métal les enserrer. Il regarda ses mains, affolé. Il était enchaîné.

« Père ! Père, Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez ! J'obéirai ! Je vous le jure ! Père !

-Je ne te crois pas, Rufus. Contre les garnements qui n'obéissent pas, seules les punitions fonctionnent. »

Le Président posa un genou sur le matelas et passa une main sur la joue de son fils.

« Et tu pourras crier autant que tu veux, le hangar est insonorisé. Prends ça comme un cadeau. »

L'homme se releva, fier d'avoir arraché une petite larme à son fils et lança :

« Ulrich ! Monte la garde dehors ! Verlio… »

Le Président lança un regard sadique et à peine teinté de perversité à son fils.

« Monte-le tout court. »

Le Turk enleva ses gants, souriant.

« Avec plaisir, Président. »

Rufus retint son souffle. Non ! Non ! Où était Zack ! Où était-il ?!

« Père ! Je vous en supplie !

-Fais d'abord exactement comme sur la vidéo, Verlio, ensuite, tu feras comme tu veux. Je te le laisse pour trois jours. Tu me le ramèneras ensuite.

-Merci, Président.

-Tss… Je vais rester un peu, je te laisserai plus tard. »

Le Turk s'approcha du blond et se mit à califourchon. Rufus se débattait comme un diable.

« Père !! Père ! Je vous en prie ! »

Lorsque l'adolescent sentit des mains sous son pull, il se mit à pleurer, à pleurer de tout son être en suppliant son père que l'on arrête. Tremblant, terrifié et près d'être traumatisé, Rufus criait. Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre…

* * *

« Allez Dark Nation ! Cherche ! »

La panthère courait sur la route. La garnison était loin maintenant et ça faisait presque une heure tout rond que Rufus avait été 'enlevé'. Zack n'osait pas se demander ce qui était entrain de se passer, ou si. Et ça l'encourageait à courir encore plus vite. Jamais il ne s'était autant dépêché et quand il arriva devant un grand hangar, il s'accorda une seconde de répit avant de remarquer qu'un Turk montait la garde. Dark Nation s'interposa.

« Tu connais un autre chemin ? lança-t-il d'une voix basse. »

La panthère montra les crocs avant de se déporter sur la droite. Zack fronça un sourcil et tout à coup, Dark Nation s'élança sur le côté du bâtiment et bientôt, elle se mit à escalader des caisses et des conteneurs pour accéder à une petite ouverture. Elle la montra à Zack qui se rua dessus. Il retint ses cris de douleur en voyant, plus bas, celui qu'il aimait avec le Turk et pire, le père qui observait juste à côté. Comment pouvait-on être si horrible ?! Son fils était quelqu'un de formidable et… et il lui faisait ça ?!! Zack crispa les poings.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as mené ici… Parce que si je croise le Président, je suis mort. »

L'animal hocha la tête. Zack sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il devait attendre… Attendre que le Président s'en aille pour aller sauver son fils…

« Mais il n'y a aucun bruit… murmura Zack pour lui-même, c'est étrange… »

Le jeune homme toucha la paroi et comprit que ça devait être insonorisé. Zack se mordit la lèvre. C'était déjà ça… Les yeux du SOLDAT se rivèrent inextricablement vers la tête blonde cachée par l'homme d'habitude en costume noir. Il aurait voulu détourner les yeux, c'était très dur. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il voulait savoir quel traumatisme Rufus vivrait pour réagir en conséquence… A supposer que Rufus y survive. La main sur le cœur, l'autre crispée, Zack priait et espérait de toutes ses forces. S'il y avait une justice dans le monde, elle devait sauver Rufus.

Dix minutes passèrent. Zack aurait pu jurer que c'était au moins deux heures, mais la montre était formelle. Dix minutes. Dix minutes avant que le petit gros en rouge n'amorce un pas vers la sortie. Zack se redressa, plein d'espoir, mais il ne fit que prendre une chaise ou quelque chose y ressemblant avant de s'asseoir. Zack retint un juron et ses larmes. Non… Ce n'était pas encore fini… Il baissa les yeux et esquissa le sourire de la douleur sous ses larmes qui avaient fini par s'échapper de ses prunelles.

« Rufus… »

Zack sentit soudainement quelque chose d'humide différent de ses larmes sur sa joue, Dark Nation lui léchait le visage. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

« On le sauvera… On le sauvera… »

Vingt minutes plus tard, une éternité de torture pour les deux amants, le Président se releva. Malgré sa déception précédente, Zack était sur le qui-vive. Il manqua de jubiler en criant quand ce dernier fit un geste de la main au Turk, qui arrêta pendant une seconde pour saluer le petit gros qui se dirigea vers la sortie. Zack s'élança, discrètement évidemment, vers l'entrée du hangar. Là, il se cacha derrière une caisse et écouta attentivement.

« Ulrich, dès que Verlio en aura fini, tue-le.

-…

-Celui qui a violé mon fils ne doit pas rester vivant. »

Et le prochain ça sera ce balourd, ironisa Zack. Il fixa son regard empli d'une ire pleine d'honneur pour celui qu'il aimait vers le Président. L'ennemi à abattre, c'était lui. Lorsque la voiture du pseudo-roi démarra et fut hors de vue, Zack afficha un grand sourire. Les coupables allaient payer.

D'un bond, il fit face au dénommé Ulrich et, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une énorme épée l'avait broyé. Il tomba, mort. Zack ne cilla pas et ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied, talonné par Dark Nation tout aussi rugissante et agressive que son accompagnateur.

Verlio se redressa d'un bond en entendant les deux intrus, il était opérationnel quand il les vit. Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir battre un première classe, il tenta une fuite, mais Dark Nation lui sauta à la gorge. Zack voulut lui dire qu'il serait saigné comme le porc qu'il était, mais un regard sur l'adolescent l'avait figé sur place. Il se rua sur lui et le rhabilla avec douceur et célérité et il se coucha presque sur lui, caressant son visage furieusement.

« Rufus ! Rufus, parle-moi ! »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Sa tête couchée sur le côté, attaché, il demeurait immobile et muet, les yeux dans le vide. Malgré les caresses sur sa joue, malgré la voix de Zack, il restait dans le silence… dans la mort… Il n'y a que les morts qui ne parlent pas...

« Rufus ! Rufus je t'en prie ! Parle ! »

L'adolescent releva la tête, mais son regard ne s'accrocha qu'au plafond. Il hocha la tête d'un côté avant de la laisser tomber de l'autre, il bougea le bout des doigts et remua les lèvres.

« Je n'entends pas… Plus fort, Rufus !

-Je… Père… vous… en… sup… Père… »

Zack explosa en sanglots. Il avait si mal pour le blond. Il détacha les poignets meurtris et prit Rufus contre lui.

« C'est Zack… Je suis là… C'est fini, tout ira mieux… Là… C'est fini… Rufus…

-Père… Je… vous… en… prie… Père… Père… »

Zack soupira et gonfla le torse. Il devait se reprendre, il était le pilier. Et si Rufus avait besoin de quelque chose maintenant, c'était bien d'un support sur lequel se reposer. Zack prit délicatement le plus jeune dans ses bras et se releva, dans une colère noire envers l'homme qui gisait sur le sol dans un bain de sang, sous le saint courroux de la panthère. Il avait la gorge abîmée mais ne mourrait pas avant un bon moment.

« Ach… ève… »

Zack ricana sombrement.

« Tu ne mérites même pas d'être achevé. »

Le jeune homme sortit du hangar maudit et observa le ciel gris de la capitale. Un peu de soleil réconforterait un peu son amant. Il se mordit les lèvres en avisant le blond dans ses bras. Il ne tenait même pas sa tête, elle tombait lourdement. Ses yeux fixes qui clignaient de temps en temps n'exprimaient toujours qu'un profond vide et ses lèvres continuaient ses supplications vaines.

Zack se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il serait capable de rejoindre la caserne avec lui mais il ne put se poser la question plus longtemps, une camionnette venait de se garer avec fracas devant lui. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant…

« Séphiroth !

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai trouvé les rapports des Turks.

-Comment ?

-Monte ! Je t'expliquerai. »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et grimpa dans le véhicule. Il s'assit à l'arrière, Rufus contre lui, et il eut tout juste le temps de le tenir fermement avant que Séphiroth ne démarre en trombe.

« Alors ?

-Tseng, un des Turks, m'a dit ce qui se passait. Je suis venu.

-Tu l'as cru ?

-Si tu l'avais vu, tu aurais compris. Cet homme n'est pas mauvais.

-…

-Comment va-t-il ?

-J'en sais rien… »

Zack se remit à pleurer.

« Je suis arrivé un peu après le début mais… mais avec le Président, j'ai dû attendre et… j'ai tout vu…

-Reprends-toi ! Il a besoin de toi.

-Je… oui, pardon. »

Zack essuya ses larmes et reprit sourire comme il pouvait.

« On retourne au SOLDAT, Rufus ! On ira tout de suite à l'infirmerie et je te donnerai un bain ! Avec de l'eau très chaude ! Tu n'auras plus jamais froid et personne ne te touchera, je te le jure… »

Rufus hocha encore la tête d'un côté et de l'autre et reprit ses murmures :

« Père… Arrêtez ça… Père…

-On dirait un soldat qu'on aurait envoyé sur le champ de bataille pour un carnage après son examen d'entrée dans l'armée...

-Mais il n'a que seize ans ! Il n'a pas mérité ça… Rufus ! Ecoute-moi, c'est Zack ! C'est fini ! FI-NI. Il ne te touchera plus jamais, plus jamais. Tu es en sécurité. »

Rufus manifesta une autre réaction et leva une main vers le plafond du véhicule comme pour attraper quelque chose d'invisible. Il se remit à pleurer et gémit :

« Pitié… Père… »

Zack ne tint pas et enfouit le visage larmoyant dans son cou et ses mains dans les cheveux dorés. Il ferma sa bouche et se décida à se taire. Sa voix n'était pas assez forte pour briser le silence cette fois…

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, le général demanda l'aide d'un docteur, il ausculta l'adolescent muet avec une douceur mêlée de pitié. Après quelques minutes, il déclara :

« Il n'a aucune séquelle physiques.

-Je sais ! rétorqua Zack, j'ai vu ! Mais pourquoi cet état ?

-Le syndrome évoqué par le général il y a une minute est la seule explication. Il est encore là-bas... enfermé dans son cauchemar.

-Alors on ne peut rien faire tout de suite… Laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Il y a une baignoire ici ?

-Non, que des douches, mais vous pouvez très bien le ramener dans une chambre.

-Alors j'y vais. »

Zack prit le blond dans ses bras et s'en alla comme un coup de vent. Il bénit le ciel, un peu mais pas trop quand même, que tous les SOLDATS soient en train de manger. Il ne croisa personne et pu donc rejoindre sa chambre qu'il trouva en bon état. Il regarda par terre et trouva un mot qu'il lut, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Pour remercier Rufus d'aimer Loveless._

_Genesis._ »

Zack se dit que le rouge était étrange, mais il ne chercha pas plus d'explication et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'adolescent dans les bras, il ouvrit les robinets avec plus de chaud que de froid.

« Je te fais couler un bain, tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux propre. »

Rufus ne répondit pas, mais il se mit à se débattre violemment, frappant même Zack quand on tenta de le déshabiller. Zack arrêta sa tentative et se mordit la lèvre. Rufus devait se laver. Zack inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se déshabilla entièrement avant de faire de même avec Rufus en employant la force. Il était bien plus fort et l'autre si frêle… Rufus criait. Il suppliait encore son père d'arrêter…

« Rufus ! C'est Zack ! »

Le jeune homme plongea le blond dans l'eau et y entra à son tour. Il s'allongea sur l'adolescent qui se débattait, l'empêchant de trop bouger.

« Zack… »

Rufus avait arrêté le moindre geste et s'était détendu subitement. Son regard croisa Zack qui crut à une reprise de conscience.

« Rufus ?

-Où… es-tu ?… Zack… Mon… Zack… »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et se coucha sur son amant. Il prit un gant de toilette et entreprit de laver le corps meurtri du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit le premier de l'eau et y laissa Rufus. C'était encore chaud, il pouvait se le permettre. Il se sécha rapidement et se rhabilla pour observer l'adolescent qui baignait dans l'eau. Il ne bougeait pas, ou si, un peu la tête. Il semblait observer tout autour de lui mais ses yeux s'arrêtaient à une sorte de plafond invisible. Zack soupira. Voir Rufus dans cet état le rendait triste, mais il devait être le pilier.

« Tu vas mieux, Rufus ? Je vais te remettre de l'eau chaude ! »

Avec un grand sourire, teinté quand même de la peine de parler à un mur, Zack ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Il crut que tout rentrait dans l'ordre quand Rufus se recroquevilla sur lui, les bras croisés sur son torse et les jambes repliées, mais il n'en fut rien. Rufus ferma ses yeux et frémit quand Zack voulut lui caresser la joue. L'eau refroidissant et la peau du blond se fripant, il décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, se mouillant au passage, et il l'enroula rapidement dans une énorme serviette avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de se débattre. Il se frotta énergiquement sans lui faire mal et lui passa un bermuda qu'il avait récupéré à l'infirmerie. Il était hors-de-question de lui remettre les habits d'auparavant. Ensuite, Zack porta Rufus jusque sur son lit et l'y déposa, rabattant la couverture jusqu'au menton et prenant une seconde pour la placer de la même façon.

« Tu n'auras pas froid comme ça ! »

Zack prit une chaise et s'assit au chevet du plus jeune. Il hocha la tête et, avec un grand sourire, il lança aux deux glaciers inexpressifs :

« Tu m'entends ? »

Le blond agita ses pupilles qui tournèrent autour de son amant avant de se fixer sur lui. Zack n'espéra pas que c'était fini, mais il se demanda ce qu'allait dire Rufus.

« Je… Je… l'aim… Zack... »

Si la manière de le dire n'avait pas été aussi tragique, Zack en aurait pleuré de joie. Il se serait jeté sur l'adolescent et l'aurait embrassé d'un fougueux baiser. Mais là…

« Je t'aime, Rufus. C'est Zack, et il te dit qu'il t'aime. »

Le susnommé sembla comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, mais très vite, sa tête s'écrasa un peu plus dans l'oreiller avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

« Tu es fatigué… Je comprends. Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour. »

Zack caressa sans le moindre geste déplacé le front encore chaud du bain et s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise légèrement molletonnée. L'attente serait difficile…

* * *

Encore un petit chapitre d'expédié et savourez-bien car la fin approche! à mon grand désespoir aussi, je sais... ^^' (en supposant que vous aimiez, et pour que je le sache, une solution : le petit bouton avec marqué 'review'! XD)


	6. Avec amour

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka _et Effy-chu pour m'être largement inspirée de plusieurs rps fait ensemble._

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Verlio et Ulrich

Couple : ZackXRufus

Note : Il est important pour l'histoire que vous visualisiez Rufus dessiné comme dans Before Crisis et plus jeune (sinon, l'histoire n'est pas possible au niveau de la chronologie)

_**Après maintes supplications de la part de plusieurs personnes, j'ai reécris le citron du chapitre 6 qui, je l'avoue, n'étais pas si acide que ça u_u**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

_Avec amour_

Il faisait nuit depuis deux heures déjà quand Rufus ouvrit les yeux. Il se crispa tout d'abord en sentant qu'il ne portait pas de haut, mais se détendit en sentant un pantalon. Il avait si mal. Tout s'était passé si vite… Il tourna la tête et remarqua, dans la pénombre, le visage assoupi et troublé de Zack. Il se redressa et se replia sur lui-même. C'était horrible, horrible… Il sentait encore les mains de l'autre sur lui, les… Il avait envie de vomir. Le seul fait d'avoir conscience l'écoeurait. Il s'était rendu compte de ce demi-coma et il avait tout vu, sans pour autant arriver en s'en sortir, mais la voix de Zack l'avait guidé. Ses pleurs aussi. L'adolescent déglutit. Il avait si mal. Il avait besoin… besoin de sentir autre chose que cet immonde Verlio, besoin de ressentir quelque chose de vrai… de l'amour.

Rufus rabattit la couverture et se releva. Zack dormait à point fermés. Il l'observa longuement, silencieux et s'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'endormi et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Zack sursauta et se réveilla immédiatement pour remarquer que le blond était réveillé et… l'embrassait ?! Il se sépara tout de suite et s'exclama :

« Tu es réveillé ! J'ai eu si peur ! Comment vas-tu ?! »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vois… Tu as faim ? Je peux aller chercher à manger et…

- Non.

- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier au moins !

- Non… »

Zack retint tous commentaires en comprenant la réponse.

« Je veux bien aller te faire à manger, viens. Tu en as besoin.

- Non… ce dont j'ai besoin c'est… »

Rufus approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du plus âgé et murmura :

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour… »

Zack ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué à l'extrême. Quoi ? Après ce que Rufus venait de subir, il réclamait ça ?

« Non, Rufus, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu dois justement penser à d'autres choses et reprendre pieds.

- Non… Non… Tu ne comprends pas… »

Une main du blond passa sous le pull du jeune homme, sur ses hanches.

« Tu sens ma main ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je sens les siennes comme ça, mais pas que ses mains. Je ne sens que ça. Sur et en moi, je ne sens que lui. J'ai besoin… besoin de ne plus le sentir…

- Rufus…

- Je veux te sentir toi… S'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin.

- Non, tu dois surmonter, tu n'es pas en état, ça te fera plus de mal que de bien.

- Non ! »

Rufus se crispa.

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! J'en ai besoin ! Besoin ! »

Zack serra le plus jeune dans ses bras.

« Non, tu n'en as pas besoin et… Mais que fais-tu ?! »

Le blond enleva le pull du plus âgé et commença à lécher le torse découvert avec ferveur et de manière plus que provocante. Il avait besoin qu'on lui fasse l'amour, il parviendrait à ses fins. Zack sursauta sous cette caresse soudaine et si agréable, mais il se reprit. Il tenta de parler, mais Rufus le coupa en lui donnant un baiser ardent.

« Tu voulais me brûler… Tu l'as dit… »

Le blond redescendit et retourna lécher le torse puissant, mordillant un téton tandis que l'autre était taquiné de ses doigts.

« Brûle-moi !

- Rufus… »

Zack hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Son corps en réclamait encore, il ne pouvait le nier, mais la raison disait que c'était mauvais. Mais Rufus avait l'air si sûr de lui, si… En plus, il était très entreprenant cette fois-ci ! Il rejeta la tête en arrière quand il sentit que le blond était agenouillé, entre ses jambes. Il n'avait rien vu venir et encore moins ça. Son membre était déjà érigé et ça ne se calmerait pas si Rufus continuait.

« Zack, s'il te plaît…

- Oui, je vais… Mais… »

Rufus dénoua le pantalon et découvrit rapidement le membre de son amant. Il souffla doucement dessus et y déposa un baiser.

« Mais ?

- Il n'y en a pas finalement… »

Zack ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans les cheveux dorés. Rufus entoura le sexe de sa main et donna un coup de langue sur les testicules de son amant, esquissant un petit sourire en observant le visage tordu de plaisir. Zack rejeta la tête en arrière, crispant les yeux.

« Heureusement…

- Ah… »

Rufus ferma les yeux et ouvrit ses lèvres, légèrement hésitant, puis, franchissant le pas, il prit en bouche ce qu'il massait jusqu'à présent. Même en ne l'ayant jamais fait, il sut immédiatement comment. Il suçota ce qu'il tenait en bouche avec un seul objectif : donner du plaisir. Il fut amplement encouragé par Zack qui gémissait doucement en crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

Lorsque la poigne se resserra plus fortement, Rufus se demanda vaguement pourquoi mais il comprit quand un liquide se déversa dans sa bouche, le surprenant un peu quand même. L'adolescent avala comme il put, ne sentant pas qu'un filet coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il glissa ensuite le long du torse de son amant en gémissant :

« Zack… »

Le plus âgé avisa la bosse qui tiraillait Rufus et sourit. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses du blond pour le relever et l'asseoir sur un bord du lit. Il commença à déshabiller son amant, ce qui fut par ailleurs rapide et entreprit de lui donner le plus de plaisir à ce même endroit, le faisant languir quand même un peu. Zack était un peu comme un chaton, il aimait jouer. Sa main caressa d'abord le torse, s'amusant à durcir ses tétons, ensuite, il descendit vers le bas-ventre, taquinant le nombril, avant d'enfouir une main entre les deux cuisses, attrapant les deux testicules et jouant avec un plaisir non feint. Rufus serra les dents. Pourquoi Zack ne continuait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-il si lent ? Rufus se cambrait, gémissait par à-coups espérant que Zack se décide enfin, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Je vais t'apprendre mon ange… Cette nuit, tu vas découvrir beaucoup de choses…

- Nnnh… Je… je n'en peux…

- Tu es en train de languir, mon amour … »

Quand la main experte du plus âgé s'enroula autour de son membre, il se contracta plus encore, attendant avec délice et impatience la suite des évènements. Zack esquissa un sourire, et, tout en embrassant les lèvres rougies du blond, il pompa sur ce qu'il tenait, alternant entre douceur infinie ou insistance plus marquée. De toute évidence, il voulait le faire jouir de sa main… Rufus passa ses bras autour du cou de Zack. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cette bulle de plaisir et quand quelque chose entra en lui, il poussa un premier cri. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était ou si, il le sentait… mais, cela existait ?

« Tu sembles surpris, mon ange… »

Rufus tenta une réponse mais tout à coup, sa vue fut brouillée et il ne poussa qu'un cri de plaisir.

« Mon doigt vient de toucher ta prostate, tu aimes ? »

Le blond sentait ses yeux brûler et son membre le tiraillait tellement qu'il en avait presque mal. Zack commença à bouger le doigt.

« C'est aussi le point G… Dis-moi, tu aimes ? Tu en veux plus ?

- Ah ! nnnh… Zack !

- Et je ne t'ai pas dit mais… quand on touche ce point à plusieurs reprises, la personne finit par avoir quelque chose de très agréable… »

Le première classe sourit, se délectant de ces cris divins qui l'enchantaient et le poussaient à aller plus loin. Il esquissa un sourire et continua, jouant avec son doigt dans son amant, titillant sans vergogne ce point qu'il évoquait.

« Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si je continue, non ? »

Rufus ne parvenait pas à répondre. Les jambes écartées, offert jusqu'au bout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zack faisait tout ça. Qu'attendait-il pour entrer en lui ? Il poussa de nouveaux cris quand il sentit quelque chose d'autre entrer. Un… un second doigt ?

« Dis-le… Dis-le, Rufus, ou je continue de me délecter en te regardant languir…

- Ah !! Je… nnnh… Zack ! tu me… tu me fais… mal ! »

Le blond se débattit par réflexe mais Zack le bloqua avec fermeté mais néanmoins douceur sans s'arrêter.

« Dis-le… et tu te sentiras très bien dans moins d'une seconde. Que vas-tu avoir si je continue ?

- Je vais… Ah ! Je… nnh… un or… orgasme… Zack !

- Oui… tout juste… »

Des larmes se mirent à perler des deux glaciers. Zack les lécha et accentua sa pression tout en jouant profondément avec ses doigts. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à récolter le fruit de ses attentions et une fois que Rufus eut joui, il affichait un petit sourire vainqueur.

« Alors, ça fait du bien, non ?

- … ah…

- Mon ange… j'aimerais tant te faire jouir en permanence pour observer ce visage rouge de plaisir… »

Rufus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il rougit malgré lui et se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard. Il était si gêné… Il avait voulu obliger Zack à lui faire l'amour et voilà où il en était maintenant… A rougir à chaque mot, à crier de plaisir à chaque geste et à supplier qu'on continue…

Zack se retint de dévorer son amant sur place. Il fallait dire que Rufus était doué pour la provocation et en ce moment même, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il suscitait l'appétit du soldat. Il tenta de regarder Zack mais ce dernier glissa sur le corps gracile et essuya du pouce la bouche.

« Tu n'a pas pu tout avaler… »

Le blond rougit un peu, haletant et transpirant.

« Et en plus, tu es déjà fatigué… »

Une main passa autour du cou de Zack, l'attrapa et l'obligea à se baisser pour partager un baiser empli d'amour en de tendresse.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ma fatigue, occupe-toi seulement de moi…»

Le jeune homme sourit et afficha un sourire charmeur.

« Tes désirs sont mes ordres, mon amour. »

Zack tendit une main vers la table de nuit et sortit un petit pot d'un tiroir. Rufus regarda, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce… »

Zack lui détourna le regard, l'embrassant passionnément et sourit.

« Ne t'en occupe pas… »

Rufus fronça les sourcils quand il sentit un liquide étrange dans sa main.

« Zack ?

- Sers-toi de ça pour moi. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ? »

Le blond rougit. Bien sûr que non, il n'y connaissait rien ! Il sentit une main prendre la sienne et il regarda Zack, légèrement inquiet quand il toucha le membre du première classe.

« Je…

- Montre-moi que tu sais jouer avec tes mains… »

Penché au-dessus de Rufus, Zack avait murmuré ces mots d'une voix emplie de désir. Le plus jeune déglutit et s'exécuta sagement, en y mettant toute son âme. Il était très concentré quand il sentit le visage de Zack s'enfouir dans son cou pour soupirer de plaisir. Gonflé de l'honneur de parvenir à le faire réagir ainsi, Rufus y mit plus d'ardeur, désirant rendre son amant bien plus fou de lui encore.

« Tu es doué, mon ange, souffla Zack dans son oreille, si doué… »

Rufus déglutit, remué par cette voix noyée de désir. Etait-ce une bonne idée de vouloir allumer son amant finalement ?

« ça devrait être bon maintenant…

- Bon ? demanda fébrilement Rufus, de quoi tu parl… »

Tout à coup, on écarta ses mains et il sursauta quand on le mit sur le ventre. Il tenta de se relever, mais Zack s'allongea sur lui avant de glisser une main sur le bas-ventre pour le surélever un peu.

« Je parle de ce que tu attends depuis un moment…

- Je… »

Rufus crispa les poings en imaginant ce qui allait lui arriver. La main glissa sur son membre et il retint un gémissement en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller mais d'une main, Zack le balança plus loin.

« Je ne veux pas que tu étouffes tes cris… Ils sont ma récompense…

- Ta récompen ?… Ah !! »

Rufus ne put continuer. Il poussa un cri quand quelque chose entra en lui. Quelque chose de bien plus gros qu'un doigt. Zack était en lui. Le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière se cambrant et agrippant ses mains aux draps, tendant inconsciemment son bassin vers son amant.

« Z…Zack ! »

Le jeune homme prit ça comme un encouragement et rentra plus profondément. Il caressa le dos de ses lèvres et sortit presque entièrement de son amant. Tout à coup détendu, Rufus fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

« Hm… Tu n'as pas crié assez fort, murmura Zack joueur, ça ne m'encourage pas à continuer…

- Que… »

Rufus écouta cela, étonné. Il n'avait pas quoi ? Il rougit et se mordit les lèvres. Maintenant qu'il savait le mot, il pouvait le dire : il languissait à un point qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible.

« Zack… Je…

- Tu vas me récompenser pour mon travail ?

- O-Oui… »

La main se mit à masser ce qu'elle tenait.

« Beaucoup ?

- Oui… beaucoup…

- Tu vas crier, gémir, haleter ? Me montrer à quel point tu aimes et tu en reveux ?

- Je… j'halèterai, je gémirai et je crierai autant que tu voudras… »

Zack esquissa un sourire, riant gentiment.

« Je vais t'emmener plus au que le septième ciel, prêt ?

- … Oui, répondit Rufus hésitant, je… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, trop occupé à montrer qu'il aimait cette fois. Il se laissa totalement aller malgré la douleur du début et poussa très vite son bassin contre celui de son amant.

« Nnnh…. Zack !! Ah !

- Rufus, murmura la voix sombre de plaisir, mon amour… »

L'adolescent crispa les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Zack avait commencé à donner des coups et il devait avouer que c'était loin d'être désagréable. C'était même tellement bon qu'il en pleurait.

Zack le vit bien et sourit tendrement. Il se délectait des réactions du plus jeune et autant dire qu'il comptait bien le laisser mort de fatigue, ou proche de l'être. Il imposa à Rufus un rythme d'abord rapide mais qu'il pouvait suivre et, au fur et à mesure, il accéléra la cadence, calquant ses mouvements avec la main qui enserrait son sexe. Rufus poussait un nouveau cri de plaisir à chaque coup. Zack était aux anges. Tellement encouragé qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que le plus jeune avait déjà joui. Il s'en amusa une seconde avant de jouir à son tour.

« Ah…Z-Za… Zack… »

Le jeune homme s'allongea contre son amant, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux et profitant de sa chaleur.

« J'ai été largement récompensé… Mon Rufus…

- Je… C'est bien… mais… »

Zack retourna Rufus sur le dos et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Reprend ton souffle avant d'essayer de parler, mon amour… »

Rufus sourit et murmura :

« J'ai brûlé… »

Zack tiqua et sourit.

« Hm… Le savoir me gonfle d'orgueil. Et tu as vu le soleil ?

- Le soleil ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil si c'est le soleil qui te brûle…

- Je… je n'ai pas tout saisi… »

Zack se retourna, le blond allongé sur lui, étonné.

« Tu veux comprendre ?

- … »

Rufus se demandait ce que lui réservait son amant. Il le savait capable de beaucoup de choses… Optant pour l'humour, Rufus lança :

« Mes désirs sont tes ordres, non ?

- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, railla sans méchanceté Zack, me voilà obligé de te le faire… »

Rufus fronça un sourcil. Te le faire ? Que voulait dire Zack ?

« Zack… que veux-tu dire à la fin ?

- Tss… Tu vas vite deviner… »

Rufus se blottit contre Zack, anxieux mais à la fois excité. Tout était nouveau et il devait s'avouer qu'il aurait bien recommencé ainsi plusieurs fois…

« Redresse-toi et pose tes mains sur mon torse.

- Pardon ?

- Shh… Fais-le, tu vas adorer.

- Je.. »

Rufus hésita, mais, docilement, il se redressa. D'une certaine manière, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il chevauchait Zack et cela le troublait un peu. Dans ce sens, ça marchait aussi ?

« Maintenant, tes mains…

- Mes mains ?

- Oui, prend appui sur mon torse, voilà, comme ça et maintenant… »

Zack passa ses mains sur les fesses de Rufus pour les écarter un peu et l'approcher de son membre.

« Zack ? tu…

- Shhh… »

Lentement, Zack appuya Rufus sur son membre de nouveau tendu. Un sourire réconfortant au visage, il plongea ses yeux dans les deux glaciers qui, déjà, commençaient à fondre…

« Ah… Zack…

- Continue… Mon Rufus… »

Le blond tiqua. Il était à peine pénétré et il devait bouger ? Ou non, il devait d'abord finir de se placer avant, évidemment. Mais… faire ça et ensuite bouger, c'était juste se donner du plaisir avec le corps de l'autre, c'était un sorte de… masturbation… Sentant la gêne l'envahir, Rufus se mordit la lèvre et, paradoxalement, il se rendit compte que son sexe était plus tendu que jamais.

« Déjà excité à ce point ? plaisanta Zack, mon regard est-il si _pénétrant_ ? »

Zack avait insisté sur le dernier mot, comme si son but était d'exciter plus encore son jeune amant. Pour ce faire, il donna un très léger coup, rappelant à Rufus ce qu'il devait faire s'il en voulait plus. Ce dernier crispa un instant les yeux et, progressivement, il franchit sa gêne pour glisser le long du sexe imposant de son amant jusqu'à le toucher complètement.

« Aaaah… »

Rufus gémissait doucement, le dos tout aussi tendu que son sexe, il tentait d'analyser la déferlante d'émotions qui jaillissait en lui. C'était si étonnant et si… merveilleux ? Etre ainsi, debout, c'était comme s'il dominait sans vraiment le faire… c'était… grandiose…

« Zaack… Ah… »

Le brun affichait un large sourire. Il n'avait pas eu tort de pousser un peu le plus jeune, il semblait vraiment dans une autre sphère et lui, il savourait cette vision de rêve et cette sensation délicieuse d'être en lui.

« Bouge, maintenant… N'aie pas peur… »

Rufus crispa ses mains sur le torse et frémit quand un main vint caresser sa hanche. Il donna un faible coup des hanches, mais, ne maîtrisant pas vraiment cette position, il avait déjà touché sa prostate et avait poussé un cri.

« Ah !

- Tu es si affamé, mon Rufus ? plaisanta Zack, prend ton temps et vas-y doucement sauf si… »

Zack ramena Rufus à son niveau et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Sauf si tu veux que je sois le seul à ne pas jouir… »

Rufus se mordit encore une fois la lèvre et se redressa. Il esquissa un vague sourire et, n'ayant cure des paroles de Zack, il effectua de nouveau le même mouvement, se faisant crier de plaisir de lui-même. Il accéléra progressivement, perdant peu à peu pied et ne sentant même plus le regard avide du plus âgé sur lui mais juste ses mains ; l'une était sur sa hanche, l'autre enserrait son sexe.

« Zack ! Nnnnh… ah… »

Zack esquissa un sourire, il avait fermé les yeux lui aussi et savourait les sensations, les divins gémissements de son amant. Lorsque ce dernier se mit à réellement bouger, à crier comme jamais, il crut qu'il allait jouir avant, mais il fut rassuré en sentant le liquide dans sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux pour admirer le corps frêle et en sueur du blond et cette vision de rêve suffit à l'achever. Dans un gémissement rauque, il vint à son tour.

Rufus haletait bruyamment, et, ne pouvant plus tenir assis, il s'écroula sur Zack. Il avait déjà joui trois fois, il n'était pas fatigué, mais… il avait besoin de reprendre des forces.

Zack sortit du plus jeune et l'entoura de ses bras, gardant la chaleur de leur étreinte. Il caressa le corps encore brûlant du bout des doigt, puis des mains. Il massa le dos légèrement courbé, les flans fins et doux et s'attarda un peu sur les rondeurs après la chute de reins. Rufus soupira de bonheur dans le cou du plus âgé.

« Alors, ce soleil ?

- … Je… l'ai vu… »

Zack sourit et blottit son visage contre les cheveux dorés en bataille.

« Tu peux te reposer maintenant… »

Rufus se crispa légèrement et se décala juste pour être contre Zack, mais pas sur lui. Il se redressa juste assez pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres en murmurant :

« Je t'aime… »

Zack sourit largement, heureux d'entendre de tels mots et il enlaça tendrement son amant.

« Mon ange, moi aussi… moi aussi… »

Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Il y croyait dur comme fer : un jour, il vivrait heureux avec son amour, avec la seule personne qui l'aimait. Le regard bienveillant de Zack lui servit de berceuse et les bras aux muscles finement ciselés d'oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescent dormait profondément…

* * *

Lorsque le sommeil quitta Zack, il devait être environ six heures du matin. Il allait se frotter les yeux, mais il se rendit compte d'un poids sur son bras. Allongé, il tourna la tête et remarqua le visage serein aux cheveux blonds posé sur son bras. Il sourit et posa sa main sur celle qui reposait sur son torse. Rufus dormait, et, il en était sûr, paisiblement. Il avait une furieuse envie de parler, mais il se retiendrait. Son regard débordait de tendresse et d'amour. Le plus jeune ne souffrirait plus jamais. Il se le jura. Plus jamais Rufus ne pleurerait, ou seulement de joie !

Le jeune homme réussi à tenir deux heures. Il venait de battre un record personnel qui, jusqu'alors, s'était contenté de cinq petites minutes. Deux heures à regarder le visage d'ange de l'adolescent contre lui. Il n'avait pu tenir plus longtemps quand il avait senti que la main s'était ouverte avant de se refermer lentement.

« Bonjour, Rufus… »

La tête blonde émit un petit grognement avant de se blottir dans le cou du plus âgé.

« Tss… Pas décidé à te lever, hein ?

- Zack…

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi… Juste une minute… »

Zack éclata de rire et allongea Rufus sur le dos avant de se placer au-dessus et l'embrasser.

« Et si je t'embrasse ?

- … Zack… J'étais bien installé…

- Oh… Excuse-moi. Mais… »

Zack se redressa et prit Rufus contre lui.

« Et comme ça, c'est mieux ? »

L'adolescent posa sa tête sur le torse puissant et soupira.

« J'ai faim.

- Ça veut dire que je dois aller chercher à manger ?

- Non.

- Alors ?

- Ça veut dire que je veux venir avec toi. »

Zack sentit les mains du plus jeune se crisper.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je… Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me laisses… Je veux être avec toi… tout le temps…

- Rufus… »

Zack sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux dorés.

« J'ai dit que je ne te laisserai jamais.

- Je sais…

- Et maintenant, on va manger et après… »

Zack déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« On s'en va très loin. »

Rufus sourit et acquiesça.

« Et c'est où très loin ?

- Dans le village le plus paumé du monde !

- …Zack ?

- Trêve de bavardages ! Il faut se dépêcher !

- Nous avons encore deux jours. Père avait donné trois jours à Verlio…

- On va faire un accord, Rufus, tu n'appelles plus jamais le petit gros en rouge 'Père', mais le vieux, le monstre ou simplement Président. Ok ?

- … Tu me fais rire, Zack…

- Bah ça n'a pas l'air… allez ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond et enfila ses habits à une vitesse grand 'v', laissant Rufus pantois. Ce dernier se releva à son tour, mais plus lentement.

« Tu n'es pas pressé ! lança Zack, laisse-moi t'aider ! »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Rufus et prit des mains le sous-vêtement qui allait être mis.

« Zack ! Ce n'est pas aussi drôle que tu le crois.

- Tss… Je ne veux pas être drôle… »

Zack s'assit sur le lit, Rufus sur ses genoux. Ses mains allèrent caresser les cuisses avec lenteur.

« Généralement, on ne finit pas habillé quand on fait ce genre de chose, Zack…

- Je sais bien. »

Rufus ferma les yeux et laissa son amant passer ses habits, un à un, avec lenteur et presque de la sensualité. Il se laissait faire docilement.

« Et ça aura sans doute été plus rapide que si je l'avais fait moi-même ? »

Zack ricana gentiment et lâcha enfin Rufus qui, contre toute attente, ne se releva pas. Il avait posé sa tête dans le cou du plus âgé et savourait cette étreinte si chaleureuse avec un sourire serein. Zack fut surpris, l'espace d'un instant, de cette réaction inattendue, mais il se reprit et, après un câlin partagé, les deux amants se relevèrent, direction le réfectoire.

* * *

Vala vala ! Avec l'espoir que cette fois, mes yaoistes chéries/chéris (ne soyons pas sexistes XD) soient satisfaites!


	7. Et si tout finissait ?

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka _et Effy-chu pour m'être largement inspirée de plusieurs rps fait ensemble._

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Verlio et Ulrich

Couple : ZackXRufus

Note : Il est important pour l'histoire que vous visualisiez Rufus dessiné comme dans Before Crisis et plus jeune (sinon, l'histoire n'est pas possible au niveau de la chronologie)

_Quendie : Une idée de génie? Oo Hé bien, si tu savais comment c'est venu... *sifflote* merci en tout cas! ^^_

_

* * *

  
_

CHAPITRE 7

_Et si… si tout finissait ?_

Le blond était, en compagnie de son amant, sur une grande aire ressemblant peut-être à un parking, devant la garnison du SOLDAT. Il avait encore du mal à croire que tout allait s'arranger et qu'il allait vivre heureux avec celui qu'il aimait et Dark Nation, vestige de l'amour perdu de sa mère.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire, Zack ?

-Évidemment ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène éclata de rire.

« Séphiroth a ordonné très clairement que je devais te protéger plus que tout. Si pour ça je dois quitter le SOLDAT, je ferai !

-Merci. Jamais quelqu'un n'a fait ça pour moi. Merci.

-C'est normal ! Bon ! »

Souriant et énergique, comme à son habitude, Zack amorça une marche vers un coin plus à l'abri des regards et se retourna, amusé, quand il se rendit compte que Rufus ne suivait pas. Son visage jovial se décomposa sur place à une vitesse fulgurante quand il reconnut, derrière le blond pétrifié, le costume rouge d'un petit gros et le noir d'un brun qu'il exécrait jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

« Mais tu avais la gorge ouverte, Verlio ! »

Le Turk agita une matéria verte, un sourire mauvais accroché au visage.

« Restaurer est efficace au niveau le plus élevé.

-… »

Rufus baissa les yeux et crispa les poings. Derrière lui, derrière lui se tenaient ceux qu'il haïssait au moins autant que Zack. Soudain envahi par une colère noire, il saisit avec une célérité étonnante son fusil et d'un geste précis et glacial, il tua Verlio d'une balle dans la tête. Tous les êtres vivants se turent. Y comprit Rufus. Il avait tué un homme. Il avait tué quelqu'un et ce, de sang-froid et sans sourciller, sans même trembler un peu. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Zack surmonta sa surprise et s'approcha pour enlacer Rufus qui ne bougeait plus, incapable de se dire qu'il venait de commettre un meurtre.

« Rufus…

-J'ai… tué quelqu'un…

-Ah ! »

Le Président riait aux éclats.

« Rien que pour ça, tu ne seras pas puni, Rufus ! Moi qui te croyais aussi frêle que ton corps, me voilà rassuré ! Si tu peux tuer, tu peux prendre ma suite ! »

Rufus se figea. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait les qualités requises pour être un monstre ?

« Ne l'écoute pas, Rufus ! Il dit faux. Tu ne deviendras jamais comme lui parce que tu as un cœur et que tu sais t'en servir ! »

Un cœur… Oui, il le savait. Il battait dans sa poitrine pour deux personnes, Zack et Dark Nation.

« Je ne vous suivrai pas, Père. »

Rufus s'était repris et retourné face à son père.

« Je veux être fier d'être ce que je suis et assumer ce que je veux être. Et, selon toute vraisemblance, vous suivre ne fera que me détruire. Je suivrai Zack. »

Le jeune homme aurait pu laisser exploser sa joie en entendant de tels mots. Rufus avait répété ce qu'il lui avait dit, des jours plus tôt. Par contre, la tête du Président ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Je sais bien, Rufus. Me suivre te détruira, mais… est-ce que c'est mon problème ? Tu es le Vice-président, mon fils et c'est ton destin que de prendre ma suite. Tu n'as jamais eu le choix.

-Si je l'ai ! Parce que je me le suis donné ! Je ne vous suivrai pas ! Je ne deviendrai pas un monstre parce que je veux vivre avec celui que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour ! »

Zack sourit, et, un regard déterminé sur le visage, il saisit son épée et se mit en garde.

« Si vous persévérez dans l'idée de ramener Rufus au bâtiment Shinra, je vous tuerai sans hésitation pour l'emmener moi-même là où il sera heureux.

-Oh… Mais c'est une menace ! Séphiroth ! Tu as entendu ?

-Hélas. »

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent était apparu devant le groupuscule.

« Explique donc à ce renégat, la difficulté de sa position.

-…

-Séphiroth ? demanda Zack, tu ne vas pas nous empêcher de partir… si ?

-Zack, je suis désolé. Tu es actuellement cerné par la moitié du SOLDAT. Au moindre geste de ma part, tu seras exécuté sans vergogne.

-… Quoi ?

-Donc, si tu veux sauver ta petite vie, coupa le Président, il y a un moyen. Et ça… Rufus le connaît parfaitement. »

Le blond baissa les yeux et maudit le ciel de lui avoir donné un père aussi immonde.

« Alors Rufus ?

-Je… Je vais vous suivre… Père…

-Rufus ! s'exclama Zack. Non ! Tu ne dois pas y aller, si tu ne meurs pas, tu deviendras fou !

-… Ça, je le sais, mais… Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu le sais, non ? »

Zack ravala sa colère et crispa les poings. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien du tout !!! Juste regarder et souffrir ! Regarder et souffrir !! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il retenait de toutes ses forces sa colère quand le blond fit un pas vers le Président, un pas de circonstance : un pas lent et presque de deuil. Dark Nation caressa la main de l'adolescent qui releva la tête, souriant.

« Laissez-moi une minute, Père, je dois faire une chose. »

Rufus n'attendit pas la réponse et se jeta dans les bras du SOLDAT avant de l'embrasser avec amour et ardeur. Le dernier baiser. C'était leur dernier baiser avant longtemps, peut-être jamais. Alors, ils le savouraient, ils le faisaient durer, à tel point qu'on ordonna à Séphiroth de les séparer. Rufus ne se fit pas trop prier, il savait que faire attendre son père était risqué. Zack par contre, eut plus de mal à laisser l'adolescent s'en aller.

« Zack, murmura Séphiroth, calme-toi. Sois au moins aussi fort que lui, pour lui. »

Alors le jeune homme baissa les yeux et sourit.

« Au revoir, alors ?

-Oui, murmura Rufus peu convaincu, au revoir… »

Et le Président, Rufus et Dark Nation quittèrent la place. Seul l'animal s'arrêta pour regarder derrière, et dans ses pupilles félines, se refléta un jeune homme qui feignait admirablement bien la joie. Trop bien…

* * *

Zack était demeuré longtemps, immobile, à regarder la direction que Rufus avait prise pour lui sauver la vie. Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi fallait-il que celui qu'il aime soit si inaccessible, soit si… si mal entouré… Zack n'avait pas pleuré, il avait encaissé. Avec un sourire devant Rufus, avec rage et peine quand Séphiroth avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

Courage avait dit Genesis. Il lui en faudrait pour surmonter ça.

Il avait fini par rentrer à la caserne. Séphiroth lui avait dit qu'il était libre quelque temps. On avait le droit à des congés pour chagrin d'amour quand on était première classe, c'était déjà ça.

Lorsque Zack entra dans sa chambre, tout était rangé. Il avait fait des efforts pour Rufus, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Et quoi ? ça ne servait à rien. Zack s'en voulait, beaucoup. Il avait réussi à 'ouvrir' Rufus aux autres, à le faire rire même ! Il lui avait fait miroiter un bonheur auquel il n'avait jamais osé penser et… et tout avait échoué. S'il ne s'était pas mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il ne serait pas tombé amoureux et le départ de Rufus aurait été chose normale et pas cause de souffrances et mieux encore, l'adolescent n'aurait pas eu le cœur brisé…

Il l'aimait tant…

Zack se retint de crier. Il avait si mal. Si mal. Et Rufus ! Il devait souffrir lui aussi ! Et même plus vu le père qu'il avait… Bon sang ce qu'il avait mal… Zack tapa des poings sur la table et se rendit compte que sa vue était brouillée, comme noyée. Il pleurait ? Il avisa les grosses gouttes qui venaient s'écraser sur le petit mot de Genesis : « _Pour remercier Rufus d'aimer Loveless_ »…

Il l'aimait tant…

Zack se redressa difficilement et enleva son pull pour s'allonger dans son lit et continuer de pleurer n'y a que les morts qui ne parlent pas. Et Zack ne parlait pas. Il ne disait rien du tout…

* * *

« Tu crois qu'il trouvera la lettre, Dark Nation ? »

Rufus était dans ses appartements, enfermé à double tour. Il avait l'habitude. Ce dont il avait moins l'habitude, c'était des peines de cœur. Mais quelque part, il savait… il savait que ça finirait ainsi. La Shinra est comme une sangsue, et on ne se débarrasse pas facilement de ces bêtes-là…

Rufus pleurait aussi, mais ce n'était pas un torrent de peine qu'on lisait sur son visage, contrairement à Zack, il était heureux…

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque Zack se releva pour se mettre sous la couette, il sentit un papier dans son lit. Il ne pesta même pas et, le corps ne vivant plus que par dépit, il prit le papier et se figea en lisant l'en-tête : « _A Zack Fair, qui embrasse ses rêves avec maestria_. »

Une lettre ? Rufus aurait… il aurait prévu ça ? Il était stratège, d'accord mais… Il avait prévu au cas où ? Zack ouvrit rapidement la lettre, il y avait une feuille écrite d'une écriture raffinée et régulière.

«_ Zack,_

_Un en-tête qui souligne cette qualité que j'aurais aimé avoir. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour commencer._

_Tu pleures et tu ne dis plus rien, j'en suis sûr, mais… arrête. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure plus, je suis heureux moi. Tu m'a montré ce que c'était d'être heureux et même si je ne peux pas vivre dans ce monde qui est le tien, je suis heureux de l'avoir vu au moins une fois. Tu m'as montré les étoiles et même le soleil si j'ai finalement bien compris ta pensée, et… oui, la brûlure a été délicieuse et il en reste plus de bons souvenirs que de plaies béantes._

_Cette lettre… Si tout se passe bien, personne ne la trouvera jamais, mais au cas contraire, il fallait que tu la lises. Jamais je ne pourrai te revoir tant que mon père sera vivant, jamais. Alors, je te propose quelque chose, une alternative._

_On ne pourra pas correspondre ainsi longtemps, tu pourras demander à Séphiroth d'inventer un prétexte avec mes stratégies pour y glisser ta réponse, mais ça marchera une fois, pas deux. Alors lis bien cette lettre et n'y répond pas par impulsivité. Réfléchis bien et longtemps ta réponse, elle décidera, en partie, de ce que je deviendrai._

_Attendre. Je te propose d'attendre. Attendons un jour meilleur, attendons le jour béni où mon père mourra. D'ici-là, je me cacherai et ferai croire que je suis le monstre qu'il souhaite, mais ça ne sera simplement qu'une façade. Je n'en sortirai pas indemne et finirai sûrement par me perdre et devenir un peu de cette façade, mais… tu seras là, je le sais. Quand le moment sera venu, tu seras là pour me retrouver et me sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles je me serais engouffré pour le salut. Et quand tu m'auras sauvé, je pourrai dire sans trembler et avec conviction que je suis fier d'être ce que je suis et que j'assume ce que je veux être._

_Zack, ce que je te demande est dur, très dur, mais c'est notre seul espoir, notre seule alternative._

_Mon amour, je me languis déjà de tes caresses et de ton flot incessant de parole et comme je t'ai promis de ne pas condamner mon rire, promets-moi de ne pas changer car pour moi tu es parfait._

_Tout l'amour que je suis capable de te donner,_

_Rufus Shinra, qui aurait aimé mettre Fair à la place de Shinra. _»

Zack retint ses larmes et sourit. Alors c'était comme ça ? Il se précipita à sa table, armé d'une feuille et d'un crayon. Rufus lui avait suggéré de la tempérance, alors il écrirait plusieurs choses avant de choisir le mieux dans chaque. Après trois heures, il arriva à un résultat assez réussi, mais il choisit d'attendre le lendemain. Le lendemain, il modifia encore la lettre et au soir, elle faisait deux pages. Il la donna à Séphiroth, qui, conciliant, accepta de faire le facteur pour la première et dernière fois. La lettre parvint par miracle dans les mains de Rufus sans même que le père ne s'en aperçoive.

Assis dans un coin de son lit, l'adolescent décacheta l'enveloppe marquée au nom de « _Rufus Fair, qui pourra marquer ce nom partout où il veut ! _». Le susnommé sourit. Zack n'avait pas changé. Il prit la première page et tomba des nues, en plein milieu de la page blanche, il n'y avait qu'un mot : « j'attendrai ».

Le blond se demanda ce qui se passait, mais il fut rassuré en remarquant que l'autre page était couverte d'une écriture qui, pour l'occasion, avait tenté de se faire plus petite.

« _Mon Rufus,_

_J'aurais donné beaucoup pour voir ta tête devant la première page, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser le tragique détruire le comique. Notre histoire n'est pas une tragédie en cinq actes, mais une épopée sans fin ! _

_Oui, j'attendrai ce jour béni et j'irai te sauver. Je t'ai montré un monde et je compte bien t'obliger à y revenir et à y rester, parce que je veux que tu sois heureux et si possible, avec moi pour que je le sois aussi. (Je convie Dark Nation également !) C'est tout ce que je peux dire et j'espère que tu ne deviendras pas trop comme la carapace que tu vas te forger petit à petit et que tu garderas de cette indolente innocence qui m'a séduit la première fois._

_Tu te languis de mes caresses ? Moi, je me languis de ton corps et de tes gémissements alors, sache que quand on se retrouvera, je te ferai l'amour toute la nuit et je ne m'arrêterai que juste avant que tu ne meures de plaisir. Te voilà prévenu !_

_Mais d'ici-là, tu peux lire ça, dans ta salle de bain de préférence, loin des regards et du monde, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir en attendant nos retrouvailles. _

_Lorsque que je te verrais, je commencerai par te serrer dans mes bras…_ »

Rufus releva la tête de la lettre, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Il avait fait tout cela très sérieusement et avec Zack, ça devenait finalement amusant… Il avait promis de ne pas changer et il le faisait bien. Rufus s'allongea sur le lit qui trônait au centre de sa chambre très spacieuse et soupira. Il avait bien envie de lire la suite mais… Pourquoi ressentait-il une légère hésitation ? Il se redressa et observa minutieusement la pièce. Un grand bureau très bien rangé, une penderie tout aussi grande et bien remplie rangée sur le même modèle, une salle de bain luxueuse avec une grande baignoire, un miroir tout bonnement énorme et tout le reste. C'était ses appartements. Et il ne semblait y avoir personne. Alors peut-être pouvait-il…

Il lança un regard assez partagé entre hésitation et fascination à Dark Nation, mais, assoupie, elle ne releva d'aucune manière. Puis, franchissant le seuil de son appréhension, l'adolescent reprit la lecture.

_« Je commencerai par te serrer dans mes bras. Je pleurerai un peu parce que tu m'auras manqué et toi aussi, je pense. Tu serais au chaud dans une étreinte puissante et j'enfouirai mon visage dans ton cou pour respirer ton odeur qui m'aura manqué pendant trop de temps. Tu frissonneras un peu et j'en rirai. Ensuite, je collerai mon front au tien et après t'avoir murmuré : « Je te veux », tu deviendras rouge et je t'embrasserai sur les lèvres. D'abord, ça serait doux, pour te réhabituer au contact, mais ensuite, le baiser deviendra plus féroce au point que tu manqueras d'air. Quand je lâcherai enfin ta bouche, tu me diras, haletant, que j'y vais trop fort, mais je n'écouterai pas et, souriant d'un air charmeur, je recommencerai, mais cette fois-ci, je glisserai derrière ton oreille, j'en suçoterai le lobe avant de mordiller ton cou. Tu rejetteras la tête en arrière, déjà sous le joug de mon amour et incapable de te rebeller, et tu te mettras à soupirer en accrochant tes mains à mes épaules pour ne pas tomber tout de suite. _

_Voyant qu'il t'est impossible de rester debout plus longtemps, je t'allongerai sur le lit et me mettrai à califourchon sur toi. Je t'enlèverai toutes tes vestes lentement en caressant les courbes de ton corps d'éphèbe, te prenant au passage des soupirs de plaisir avant de refaire ce chemin sur ta poitrine avec mes lèvres. J'arriverai rapidement à un téton déjà durci et je le taquinerai un peu avant de passer à l'autre tandis que mes mains iront déboutonner ton pantalon. _

_Ne voulant pas rester totalement inactif, tu m'enlèveras comme tu peux mon haut pour me mettre torse nu, et j'approcherai mon bas-ventre de ta bouche pour t'encourager à m'ôter mon pantalon. Après une seconde d'hésitation, tu te laisseras porter par ton désir dévorant et passerais tes mains sur mes hanches pour me déshabiller avec une rapidité traduisant le manque. Amusé, j'achèverai de te mettre à nu et une fois cela fait, je caresserai du bout des doigts ce membre dressé, t'arrachant ton premier gémissement. Comme d'habitude, tu essaieras d'agripper tes mains aux draps en rejetant ta tête en arrière, mais je me retournerai pour te mettre au-dessus de moi et commencerai à taquiner ce morceau de chair. Tu pousseras un nouveau gémissement et tenteras de rester plus ou moins à quatre pattes sans me tomber dessus, mais cela serait peine perdue. Tu te mettras à gémir plus fort en te sentant happé avec tant d'ardeur et ton visage rouge de plaisir serait bientôt crispé pour tenter de retenir tes cris avant l'orgasme. _»

Rufus abaissa la lettre et inspira et expira un grand coup. Il avait… très chaud et… Il toucha son pantalon. Il comprenait pourquoi Zack lui avait dit d'attendre d'être seul. Il hésita moins longtemps à reprendre la lecture et une rougeur très mignonne vint imprégner le reste de son visage quand ses yeux lurent la suite.

« _Une fois redescendu de tes étoiles, je me redresserai. Tu serais toujours en train de tenter de rester à quatre pattes, et je prendrai tes hanches dans mes mains pour les abaisser et les rapprocher de moi. Tu te demanderas l'espace d'un instant ce que je veux faire, mais, en sentant quelque chose de dur frôler ton intimité, tu comprendras. Cependant, encore sous le coup de la vague de plaisir, tu ne pourras dire un mot et subiras, avec un plaisir intense et non feint, notre première union. Sachant que ce genre de position te gêne beaucoup, je m'allongerai sur ton dos et commencerai à lécher ta nuque frémissante en caressant la cambrure de ton dos. Tes mains pourront enfin s'agripper à quelque chose et j'entendrai ton premier cri à mon premier mouvement en toi. Porté par une passion plus que dévorante, je passerai une main sur ton ventre avant d'attraper avec douceur ton membre qui se durcira à nouveau tandis que mon autre main prendra appui sur le lit. Mes mouvements deviendront plus impérieux et tes cris si entraînants que nous ne tarderions pas à jouir tous les deux._

_Déjà fatigué, tu t'écrouleras littéralement sur le matelas, mais je n'en aurai pas fini. Pour te laisser un peu de repos, je te retournerai sur le dos et caresserai, de mes mains et mes lèvres, la totalité de ce corps d'adolescent si appétissant. Tu tenteras, tant bien que mal de te remettre de tes émotions, mais j'écarterai tes jambes et relèverai ton bassin pour te pénétrer à nouveau. Tu auras du mal à crier cette fois car je t'embrasserai en même temps, cependant, entre deux langoureux baisers, tu pourras crier un peu et reprendre ton souffle. _»

Reprendre son souffle. Oui, il en avait grandement besoin. Rufus se mordit la lèvre et passa une main dans son pantalon. Il avait un peu honte de faire ça, mais Zack, il… Il parvenait à 'l'allumer' sans même être là !

« _Tu finiras par jouir une troisième fois, en inondant ton ventre et le mien et là, n'étant pas sûr que tu sois à la limite de l'épuisement malgré ton visage tordu de plaisir et tes larmes sur tes joues rougies, je lècherai encore un peu ton torse et ton cou, capturerai encore un peu tes lèvres et caresserai encore un peu ton sexe avant de m'allonger et de te prendre contre moi. Tu poserai ta tête lourdement sur mon épaule et passerai un bras sur mon torse. Tu essaieras de caresser un peu cet oreiller improvisé, mais, trop fatigué, tu fermeras tes yeux et t'endormiras en murmurant mon nom. Moi, toujours en état de continuer, je te regarderai tendrement et déposerai un baiser sur ton front en déclarant avec amour : « Bonne nuit, mon petit ange. » Je fermerais ensuite les yeux et finirais par m'endormir, bercé de ton souffle régulier et de ton odeur enivrante. _»

Rufus jura quand il mouilla son pantalon, mais après avoir 'savouré' le texte si bien écrit de Zack. Il y avait cru. Il avait pu sentir ses mains sur lui et même plus et… il en avait joui. L'adolescent se releva et alla se changer à la salle de bain avant de revenir sur son lit et tourner la lettre.

« _Alors, ça t'a plu ? Je suis intimement persuadé que tu as adoré et que tu reliras cette lettre souvent lorsque tu te sentiras très seul la nuit…_

_Rufus, ça semble stupide de le réécrire maintenant après tout ce que tu viens de lire, mais… Je t'aime. Je t'adore au moins autant que l'eau chérit l'océan et, même si tu dis être heureux, moi, je ne le suis pas parce que tu vas devoir braver ton père et ce, sans moi._

_Encore une fois, je t'aime et je serais là à l'arrivée comme je te promets de ne pas changer,_

_Zack Fair, qui offre avec plaisir son nom à Rufus. _»

Rufus sourit et, progressivement, se mit à pleurer. Il serrait la lettre contre son cœur, partagé entre souffrance et bonheur. Il se recroquevilla sur son lit et laissa la panthère le réchauffer. De la chaleur… Les mots en donnaient beaucoup, mais, à l'instar d'un corps qui refroidit une fois abandonné, une fois lus, ils n'ont plus d'effet…

« Zack… »

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, la vie avait repris son cours, en ignorant soigneusement Rufus. Autant Zack surmontait et restait souriant et jovial, autant le plus jeune avait du mal. Promettre de pouvoir rire après des années dans la Shinra, c'était… presque impossible.

L'adolescent avait eu vent d'un accident dans un réacteur à Nibelheim, il y a quelques jours, et avait tenté de savoir le pourquoi du comment mais… il savait juste que Séphiroth, un première classe et un membre de l'unité d'infanterie étaient mêlés. Première classe. Ça pouvait être Zack mais… selon ce que son père avait bien voulu lui dire, le première classe était mort…

Dans un bureau de la tour, près de celui de son père, Rufus travaillait. Dark Nation était aux aguets. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Rufus ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Étaient entrés le Président et un Turk aux cheveux rouges en bataille qui ne portait pas la cravate et dont la chemise sortait du pantalon. La panthère sortit les crocs devant le père. Quelque chose se tramait.

« Dis-lui de se taire ou Reno la tue. »

Rufus lança un regard noir à son père et invita Dark Nation à se calmer.

« On a pris ce film, il y a peu de temps. Un jour exactement.

-Père, vous savez que j'ai beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour regarder un film.

-Tu n'en perdras pas une seconde car ton cher Zack est dessus. »

Rufus se figea. Quoi ? Zack ?

« Je pique ta curiosité, hein ? Et aussi ton cœur ! Tu as admirablement bien réussi à le cacher ces derniers mois, mais on ne me la fait pas !

-… »

Le Turk restait silencieux. Il avait l'air étonné de voir les rapports entre le père et son fils et dans ses yeux d'aigue-marine, on pouvait voir une certaine tristesse. Peut-être pour le blond aux cheveux en bataille qui subissait un père aussi horrible…

« L'accident à Nibelheim, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, Père.

-Zack y était.

-…

-Non, il n'est pas mort. Il a survécu. L'autre aussi un dénommé… C'était quoi, Reno ?

-Strife, Monsieur, Cloud Strife.

-Oui ! Ils ont été ramenés au manoir Shinra de Nibelheim et Hojo s'est occupé d'eux. »

Dark Nation poussa un rugissement puissant tandis que le visage de Rufus se liquéfiait. Hojo ? Ce malade qui avait torturé Séphiroth alors qu'il n'était même pas né ?

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, Zack a très bien supporté. Il n'a aucune séquelle ou plutôt, il n'avait.

-Que… voulez-vous dire, Père ?

-Reno ?

-Qu'il est mort, Monsieur.

-C'est là que le film entre en scène. Zack s'est enfui du manoir. Valeureux, il a sauvé Cloud en partant. Cloud avait très mal supporté la Mako et autant dire que Zack se traînait un fardeau. Sans Cloud, il aurait survécu. C'est à se demander pourquoi il ne l'a pas laissé pour avoir une chance de te revoir ; toi, le soi-disant amour de sa vie… »

Reno lança un regard noir, avec discrétion, à l'homme qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer Rufus qui, contrairement à son père, semblait totalement ailleurs.

« Le film.

-Oui, Monsieur. »

Rufus tourna son regard vers l'écran et se retint de toutes ses forces de pleurer. Allongé sur le sol, le visage couvert de sang, les yeux emplis de la plus profonde douleur et de cette indifférence qui précède la mort, Zack rendait son dernier souffle. Penché sur lui, Cloud, la moitié du visage couverte de sang, semblait tellement souffrir que ses larmes en étaient taries.

Rufus sentit comme un pic lui traverser le cœur. Zack…

« Il remue les lèvres, tu le vois, Rufus ?

-…Oui…Père…

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il dit ? »

Rufus acquiesça. Est-ce que il avait le droit à un message avant d'être définitivement seul et perdu ?

« On ne peut pas entendre, mais lire sur ses lèvres. Reno, que dit Zack ?

-…Il dit : 'Tu es ma vie' et 'Vis pour nous deux'. »

Rufus se figea à nouveau. A qui parlait Zack ?

« Selon toute vraisemblance, il parlerait à Cloud, Rufus, et pas à toi.

-…

-Tu as remarqué cette ressemblance entre toi et Cloud, Rufus ?

-…

-Vous avez tous les deux les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds en bataille, seize ans et qui plus est, cette même apparence frêle. »

Rufus leva ses yeux vers son père. Que voulait-il insinuer ?

« En fait, ce Zack avait juste un penchant pour les jeunes blonds aux yeux bleus. Tu n'étais qu'un parmi d'autres.

-…

-Tu aimerais croire que ce Cloud est un substitut ? Ça te ferait déjà plus plaisir, hein ?

-… Sortez.

-Pardon ?

-Sortez, Père ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Croyez ce que vous voulez ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je l'aime et il m'aimait, j'en suis sûr et certain !

-C'est pour ça que ses derniers mots n'étaient pas pour toi ! Ah ! »

Le Président s'en alla, en riant. Reno resta sur place et s'approcha de celui qui avait environ son âge.

« Patron…

-Sors toi aussi !

-… Y'a une troisième possibilité, patron… »

Rufus se tut et fixa les deux aigue-marine.

« Peut-être que Cloud avait juste besoin de réconfort et que Zack le lui a donné jusqu'au bout… »

Rufus baissa les yeux. Ne change pas. Il l'avait demandé à Zack alors… Ça lui plaisait plus.

« …Merci, Reno.

-…

-Maintenant, laisse-moi.

-Je sors, mais j'vous laisse pas, patron. »

Rufus souffla quand la porte se referma. Il s'écroula par terre et ne bougea plus. Il était comme de marbre tout à coup. Tout ce que lui avait dit son père l'avait touché. Zack avait réveillé un cœur et en mourant, il l'avait blessé plus que jamais. Rufus avait promis. Il avait promis de tout surmonter. À une condition. Que Zack soit là pour le réconforter quand tout serait fini mais…

Zack était mort.

Rufus sentait ses yeux brûler et sa gorge se serrer. Son corps aussi brûlait, mais pas pour la même raison. Il se releva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il regarda son visage dans la glace. Triste reflet aux yeux noyés de larmes. Il pleurait, il pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. À quoi bon rester en vie ?

Zack était mort.

Celui pour lequel il avait juré de résister était mort ! Il aurait voulu mourir lui aussi. Il aurait voulu mais… mais il était trop lâche pour presser la gâchette du fusil. Ou simplement voulait-il encore vivre pour espérer…

Il releva la tête et observa longuement son visage inondé de larmes.

Changer. Il devait changer. Il ne survivrait pas s'il restait Rufus l'adolescent, Rufus le garçon aux cheveux en bataille, Rufus l'ange perdu en enfer. Non, s'il voulait survivre, il devait devenir autre chose. Changer. S'il voulait sauvegarder ce que Zack avait tant aimé, il devait changer. Zack ne changerait pas, mais lui si.

La main prit doucement un peigne et l'approcha d'une mèche de cheveux.

Il devait enfermer à double tour ce qu'il était. Se cacher dans l'attente d'un jour meilleur. Cacher ce qu'il était pour espérer le libérer quand la guerre serait finie. S'enfermer et faire croire qu'il avait changé pour espérer surmonter. Il devait faire ça.

Le peigne attrapa la mèche sans difficulté et, d'un geste précis, la plaqua en arrière.

S'enfermer. Oui… Devenir ce qu'il détestait pour rester ce qu'il aurait voulu être. C'était sa seule solution. À rester comme il était, il ne tarderait pas à devenir fou, désespéré et qui sait ce que son père lui ferait ?

Tous les cheveux étaient maintenant plaqués en arrière, une mèche rebelle, vestige d'un passé dorénavant lointain parsemait son front aux yeux bleus maintenant de glace. Il serait Rufus le tyran. Celui qui ferait croire au monde qu'il était monstrueux, et ce, juste dans l'espoir de survivre.

Rufus l'ange perdu était enfermé. Et seulement une personne avait vu que la clé avait été enfermée avec le petit ange : Reno. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'était qu'un Turk…

* * *

« Patron ! Le directeur de la filière mercatique vient d'arriver. Je le fais entrer ?

-Immédiatement. »

L'adolescent au regard glacé avait lancé l'ordre sur un ton avoisinant le zéro absolu. Il n'avait pas levé un sourcil et Reno avait obéi, sans se poser plus de questions. Il trouvait bien que le changement opéré chez Rufus avait fait plus de dégâts, mais, ne comprenant pas totalement ce qui avait motivé une telle transformation, il préférait se taire.

Un homme d'âge mûr, environ la cinquantaine, entra dans le bureau du Vice-président. Il salua poliment mais ce fut un mur de silence qui lui répondit.

« Monsieur ?

-Pour votre gouverne, j'ai horreur d'être interrompu dans mon travail. »

C'était les premiers mots du blond. Il se redressa, toujours assis, et le regard froid et douloureusement professionnel, il reprit :

« Et il se trouve que votre incompétence marquée m'oblige à arrêter mon travail pour surveiller et voire effectuer le vôtre.

-… »

Reno regardait, silencieusement. Il se taisait, oui, mais intérieurement, il criait. Pourquoi le blond qui avait l'air foncièrement bon avait-il disparu aussi subitement ? La mort de l'être aimé pouvait donc conduire à de tels extrêmes ?

« Je…

-Economisez votre salive. D'ici demain vous pourrez aller voir votre famille et vous occuper de vos enfants tous les jours.

-Mais j'ai besoin de mon salaire pour les entretenir !

-Si vous aviez été plus efficient, je n'en serais pas arrivé là. Prenez-vous en à vous-même.

-S'il vous plaît ! Vous pouvez me comprendre !

-Vous comprendre ? Vous devez faire erreur, je n'ai rien à faire avec quelqu'un de votre classe. Reno.

-Oui, patron ?

-Sors-le.

-Bien, patron. »

L'homme regarda successivement le Vice-président et le Turk.

« J'en ai besoin ! Essayez de me comprendre ! Besoin !

-Et nous, nous n'avons plus besoin de vous. La porte est par là, vous êtes prié de partir.

-Mais…

-Reno. Dépêche-toi.

-Oui oui, patron. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges baissa les yeux et prit le plus âgé par les épaules fermement. Il avait plus de force qu'il y paraissait mine de rien.

« Monsieur, sortez ou vous risqueriez pire. »

L'homme lança un regard empli de haine au blond qui s'était repenché sur ses dossiers, comme si de rien n'était.

« Je vous hais !! Je reviendrai et je me vengerai de vous !! Je vous tuerai !!

-Des menaces ? Oh… Reno, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Le regard dépité et lourd de peine, Reno emmena le père de famille dans un endroit isolé du bâtiment et, à contre-cœur, obéit aux ordres. Il y aurait une veuve et des orphelins, ce soir, à Midgar.

Quel genre de monstre était devenu l'adolescent qui souhaitait simplement vivre libre ?

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le nouveau Rufus avait fait ses preuves. Son père le traitait comme un Vice-président très compétent, presque trop et le fils frêle était mort. Il en était sûr. Dans le bureau, Dark Nation observait son maître. Il tenait dans ses mains la dernière lettre de son défunt amant. D'une personne à qui il avait tout donné. Mais rien ne passait sur son visage. Il traita la lettre comme un vulgaire papier et la jeta à la poubelle sans plus de cérémonie.

Rufus n'en avait plus rien à faire. Ce qui n'est pas efficient doit mourir. L'amour de Zack ne l'était plus alors… il mourrait.

Rufus paraissait vraiment tout surmonter. Avec force, élégance, froideur et panache mêlé d'orgueil. Il paraissait. Mais dans son cœur, tout au fond, dans un endroit qu'il avait fini par oublier, dans un recoin recouvert de poussière, dans un méandre perdu, un adolescent aux cheveux en bataille pleurait. Dans une main, il tenait une clé, l'autre était sur son cœur serrant un papier froissé. Et, malgré son corps secoué de spasmes et de sanglots, il murmurait :

« Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas… C'est horrible, Dark Nation… Je n'y arrive pas… Et j'ai menti !… C'est horrible… »

Il avait l'air de surmonter. Il avait l'air d'avoir forgé une carapace à toute épreuve, un bouclier contre le monde. Il avait l'air. Mais il fallait voir derrière. Se cacher était une bonne idée, faire croire qu'on était autre chose était une bonne idée. Il fallait juste… Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

À toujours se faire croire qu'on est autre chose, on le devient. Et c'était ce qui arrivait.

Rufus ne pouvait plus rire ni pleurer.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini... Ne frappez pas l'auteur, s'il vous plaît !!! ^^' Si je meurs, je n'écrirai plus... *puppy eyes attack* Reviews? :3


	8. 7bis: Où utopie et réalité se confondent

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka _et Effy-chu pour m'être largement inspirée de plusieurs rps fait ensemble._

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Verlio et Ulrich

Couple : ZackXRufus

_Quendie : je m'excuse humblement... ma boîte mail a fait des siennes et je ne sais plus si tu avais envoyé une review et pire... je ne sais plus ce que tu y disais... :'(_

_Avouez... Vous avez tous cru que c'était fini, hein? J'en suis sûre, faites pas genre 'je le savais!' XD _

_En fait, pour tout expliquer, cette fic devait avoir pour but "d'excuser" Rufus d'être le monstre qu'on a vu dans le jeu. C'était mon premier objectif. Seulement, la personne qui m'a lue et, je peux le dire, soutenue avant que je ne publie cette fic est une fan inconditionnelle des happy end, et comme je n'aime pas quand elle pas contente, hé bien j'ai fait une seconde fin !_

_Le nom de cette personne : Effy-chu ! (elle était déjà apparue dans le disclaimer pour ceux qui ont suivi! ^^')_

_Donc je vous livre ce chapitre 7 bis, qui suit directement le 6 en oubliant totalement les évènements du 7 (c'est-à-dire mort de Verlio, de Zack etc...) _

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

_Où l'utopie et la réalité se confondent_

Le blond était, en compagnie de son amant, sur une grande aire ressemblant peut-être à un parking, devant la garnison du SOLDAT. Il avait encore du mal à croire que tout allait s'arranger et qu'il allait vivre heureux avec celui qu'il aimait et Dark Nation, vestige de l'amour perdu de sa mère.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire, Zack ?

- Évidemment ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène éclata de rire.

« Séphiroth a ordonné très clairement que je devais te protéger plus que tout. Si pour ça je dois quitter le SOLDAT, je ferai !

- Merci. Jamais quelqu'un n'a fait ça pour moi. Merci.

- C'est normal ! Bon ! »

Le ventre plein et en pleine forme, Zack portait un énorme sac sur l'épaule. L'endroit était désert, il était encore tôt.

« On attend quoi, au fait ?

- Une camionnette. Un copain d'un copain va nous emmener quelque part et de là, on trouvera de quoi continuer jusqu'à destination.

- Ce que j'aime chez toi, Zack, c'est ta manière claire de t'expliquer…

- C'est mon charme ! Ah ! le voilà ! »

Une camionnette jaune claire s'était fait entendre. Elle n'avait pas l'air toute récente et, dans le coffre ouvert se battaient quelques outils échappés d'une antique remise. Zack s'approcha du conducteur qui ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« Salut Zack ! Monte vite.

- Ok ! »

Rufus hocha la tête. Il devait voyager dans un engin comme ce truc ? Il n'avait jamais pris que des voitures luxueuses et confortables et…

« Un problème, Rufus ?

- … Non… aucun. »

Zack sourit. Il savait exactement pourquoi l'adolescent restait pétrifié devant le vieux tacot. Il saisit Rufus à la taille et le prit dans ses bras avant de sauter à l'arrière et de s'asseoir.

« Zack !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton confort ! Tu as toujours mes genoux pour t'installer ! »

Rufus rougit. Zack s'amusait à ça alors que quelqu'un les entendait… Dark Nation sauta dans la camionnette à son tour et vint se lover contre Zack. Elle aimait bien l'amant de son maître.

« Prêts les amoureux ?! On peut démarrer ?!

- Tout à fait ! Plein gaz ! »

Rufus baissa les yeux et admit un sourire conciliant. Il aimait bien, malgré ce qu'il disait, être traité ainsi. Comme quelqu'un de normal, comme un adolescent banal. Il posa sa tête sur son fauteuil autoproclamé, hem… Zack, et il ferma les yeux.

« Et… il y a combien de temps avant de rejoindre 'quelque part' ?

- Oh ça ! Au moins quatre heures…

- Tant que ça ?

- Et après encore six, mais en bateau, en train, en voiture et après un peu à pied. »

Rufus ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Quoi ?! Mais tu m'emmènes à l'autre bout du monde ?

- Exactement ! répondit Zack joyeusement, un endroit où personne n'aura l'idée de te chercher tant c'est perdu.

- …Et cet endroit a un nom ?

- Ouaip', ça s'appelle Gongaga !

- …

- C'est mon village natal, tu verras, y'a vraiment rien à faire là-bas, mais tu seras mieux qu'à Midgar.

- …Ton village natal…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ça veut dire que je devrais voir ta famille…

- Ça te pose un problème ? Ils sont très gentils, tu sais. En plus, je les ai quittés en disant que je ne reviendrais pas, alors s'ils me voient, ils seront très heureux et encore plus quand ils verront que j'ai ramené quelqu'un.

- Mais… je m'appelle Shinra, tu te souviens ? Shinra…

- Ah là là… Heureusement que je suis là. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu t'appelles Rufus, tout court.

- Mais…

- Ou si tu veux vraiment un nom, je te propose celui-là… »

Zack approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du blond et murmura tendrement :

« Rufus Fair, ça sonne bien, non ? »

L'adolescent se pétrifia avant de sourire comme jamais. Personne ne l'avait autant aimé. Jamais…

« Ça sonne terriblement faux, mais… mais ça me plaît plus que le précédent… »

Rufus déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres.

« Tu m'en vois ravi alors.

- Hé ! Les deux tourtereaux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- On arrivera au port sur le coup de midi, je vous laisserai là-bas.

- C'était prévu, oui. Et ?

- Il pleut depuis trois jours à Junon, faudra vous couvrir.

- Ok ! s'exclama Zack.

- Bon, alors je vous laisse là où vous en étiez. »

Zack rit de bon cœur. Rufus opta pour le rouge.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux châtains, longs et plaqués en arrière regarda ses collègues. Il avait un teint assez basané. Il semblait d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve et pourtant, l'étincelle de doute dans ses yeux au regard habituellement sûr n'était pas normale. Ils étaient tous les trois vêtus de l'uniforme noir des Turks. Celui qui tenait une lettre dans sa main, le chef visiblement, baissa les yeux.

« On fait quoi, Tseng ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges venait de parler. Il ne portait pas de cravate et sa chemise n'était ni fermée correctement ni dans son pantalon.

« J'ai tué Verlio, comme il fallait, mais…

- Reno…

- J'irai pas traquer le Vice-président, pas après avoir lu ça… »

Le dénommé Tseng soupira. Il connaissait bien Zack et traquer Rufus pour le ramener de force n'était pas quelque chose que Zack approuverait avec son sourire jovial.

« Je n'ai pas lu encore, lança le troisième homme.

- Rudo, mon pote, t'es toujours à la traîne ! charria Reno.

- Reno, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie.

- Ok ok… Désolé, Tseng. »

Le coffre à glace au crâne rasé et aux lunettes de soleil prit le papier tendu par Tseng et commença sa lecture. L'en-tête donnait le ton : « A Zack Fair, qui embrasse ses rêves avec maestria ». Il reconnut l'écriture de son patron : le Vice-président.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda Rude.

- Lorsque Verlio est revenu du hangar, après l'avoir tué comme nous en avions reçu l'ordre, nous avons reçu l'autre ordre de retrouver Zack et Rufus, commença Tseng, en cherchant le Vice-président, nous sommes tombés sur un mot de lui qui, en gros, disait que si nous voulions le retrouver, il faudrait battre le stratège qui avait réussi à terminer la guerre d'Utai.

- Un petit jeu sympa mais un peu long ! s'exclama Reno.

- Donc, coupa froidement Tseng, nous avons aussi vu qu'il nous disait, si nous voulions vraiment en savoir plus, de lire une lettre cachée dans la chambre de Zack. Tu tiens cette lettre dans tes mains.

- Lis, lança Reno, tu comprendras après pourquoi on doit pas obéir cette-fois. »

Les mains gantées de noir décachetèrent l'enveloppe et manquèrent de lâcher prise.

« _Si tu n'es pas Zack et que tu lis cette lettre, garde-le pour toi. Cette lettre est destinée à celui que j'aime, au cas où le monstre qui me sert de père chercherait à me faire retrouver. _

_Si tu lis ça sans avoir eu vent d'une affaire mêlant le Vice-président et un première classe du SOLDAT, va-t'en, cela ne t'apportera que des ennuis._

_Si tu es un Turk et que tu as vu précédemment mon invitation à ce petit jeu de chasse, lis toujours, tu n'y trouveras rien d'intéressant pour ta quête, mais si tu as un cœur quelque part dans ta poitrine de tueur, cela risquerait de le réveiller. Alors méfiance, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Dans tous les cas, que tous ceux qui ne sont pas Zack Fair brûlent cette lettre après lecture. Cette lettre est pour Zack Fair, le seul qui ait des droits sur mon coeur._

_Zack,_

_Un en-tête qui souligne cette qualité que j'aurais aimé avoir. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour commencer. _

_Tu ne liras, comme j'ai dit ci-dessus, cette lettre que si notre fuite tourne mal et, malgré les espoirs que j'ose nourrir, c'est très possible. Il suffit que ce porc de Verlio ait survécu et qu'il ait tout dit au monstre qui lui ressemble tant…_

_Mon amour, si ça tourne mal, jamais, au grand jamais, je ne pourrai te revoir. Si mon père ne me punit pas aussi violemment que la dernière fois, j'aurais peut-être la force de garder conscience, mais si la punition est pire, comme j'ai peur que cela soit, si tu n'es pas là pour me guider de ta voix, je resterai dans un semi-coma, à supplier qu'on me pardonne ne n'avoir pas voulu tuer._

_Tu dois être triste… et je le comprends, mais, ne pleure pas, ne pleure plus. Je suis heureux, moi. J'ai pu voir ton monde, un monde où on peut espérer devenir ce que l'on veut, où l'on peut avoir des rêves et des ambitions. J'aurais aimé vivre dans ce monde. Seulement, celui où je suis né et où l'on me retient de force n'est qu'un ramassis de cendres et de sang gouverné par un roi despotique et… j'en suis le prince._

_Attendre. Je te propose d'attendre. Attendons un jour meilleur, attendons le jour béni où mon père mourra. D'ici-là, je me cacherai et ferai croire que je suis le monstre qu'il souhaite, mais ça ne sera simplement qu'une façade. Je n'en sortirai pas indemne et finirai sûrement par me perdre et devenir un peu de cette façade, mais… tu seras là, je le sais. Quand le moment sera venu, tu seras là pour me retrouver et me sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles je me serais engouffré pour le salut. Et quand tu m'auras sauvé, je pourrai dire sans trembler et avec conviction que je suis fier d'être ce que je suis et que j'assume ce que je veux être._

_C'est dur, je sais, mais c'est notre seul espoir. Réfléchis bien ta réponse car tu ne pourras demander à Séphiroth de trouver un prétexte qu'une seule fois, à supposer que mon père ne me fasse pas surveiller de trop près. Après ce qu'il m'a fait dans le hangar, je ne m'en étonnerais pas, j'en serais juste meurtri… J'attends ta réponse si elle s'avère nécessaire._

_Mon amour, je me languis déjà de tes caresses et de ton flot incessant de parole et comme je t'ai promis de ne pas condamner mon rire, promets-moi de ne pas changer car tu es parfait._

_Tout l'amour que je suis capable de donner,_

_Rufus Shinra, qui aurait aimé mettre Fair à la place de son nom. _»

Rude releva la tête, clairement étonné.

« Oui, murmura Tseng, c'est une véritable histoire d'amour.

- Mais…

- La question est, commença Reno, peut-on quand même traquer les deux, sachant que Zack sera exécuté et Rufus puni ? Ils ont l'air de s'aimer vraiment sincèrement…

- …

- Je te le dis tout de suite, Tseng, j'le ferais pas. J'peux pas faire ça à Rufus alors qu'il souffre tant à la Shinra.

- Moi aussi, coupa Rude. Pourtant, tu sais que j'obéis toujours mais je peux pas. Faire ça, ça me tuerait…

- Cela risquerait de le réveiller, murmura pensivement Tseng.

- J'crois qu'on est humain, Tseng, lança Reno, j'ai des sentiments même si je suis chez les Turks et j'veux pas me briser juste pour faire plaisir à un monstre.

- Je comprends… »

Tseng inspira une grande bouffé d'air.

« On fait quoi ? »

Tseng fit un pas pour sortir.

« Si on le laisse porté disparu, on devra le rechercher. C'est un fait.

- Alors ?

- Nous sommes les services spéciaux, non ?

- Oui…

- Alors faisons croire qu'ils sont morts. »

Les deux plus jeunes frissonnèrent. Tseng prit la lettre et la déchira avant de la brûler dans ses mains.

« Le Vice-président Rufus Shinra et le première classe Zack Fair sont morts suite à une altercation avec les Turks. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, à peine, le premier à s'être endormi n'était pas Rufus, comme on aurait pu le croire vu comment il était installé, mais ce fut Zack. Rufus s'était demandé le pourquoi de ce si soudain silence et quand il avait relevé la tête, il avait vu le visage serein et endormi. Il sourit et murmura à Dark Nation :

« Tu crois que si je le réveille en parlant il m'en voudra ? »

Évidemment, la panthère ne répondit pas. Elle lança un regard à son maître et reposa sa tête sur la jambe, décidément très confortable, de Zack. Rufus hocha la tête et se dit que pour une fois, c'est lui qui veillerait sur quelqu'un d'autre. C'était donc dans un silence quasi-religieux, le genre de silence que Séphiroth n'aurait jamais pu croire possible de la part du première classe, que le voyage continua jusqu'à Junon. Le chauffeur ayant prévenu un peu à l'avance, Rufus réveilla Zack à grands renforts de petites tapes sur les joues voyant que les baisers ne fonctionnaient pas.

Quand le jeune homme réalisa enfin où il était, il se redressa d'un bond, frais et dispo. Ils saluèrent tous les trois le copain du copain et prirent la direction du port où un bateau à destination de Costa del Sol attendait. Ils mangèrent durant la traversée d'une petite heure et ensuite, ils prirent le train pour cinq heures. Rufus finissait vraiment par se demander quel genre de village était Gongaga. Pour être si éloigné…

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, Rufus était persuadé que c'était un arrêt de service. La gare, enfin ce qui devait l'être, était une zone sans herbe, presque défrichée, perdue à côté de rails en plein milieu d'une campagne où les champs et les forêts se disputaient le monopole. Il n'y avait qu'une sorte de quai de pierre aussi accidentées et vieilles que le reste et trois malheureuses marches pour en descendre.

« C'est ça la gare de Gongaga ?

-Ah non, ça, c'est la gare du patelin d'à côté de Gongaga. Mon village est trop peu moderne pour avoir une gare.

-…

-Tu as peur, Rufus ?

-…Oui. »

Zack éclata de rire. Il descendit d'un bond, le sac sur ses épaules et tendit une main à Rufus.

« La marche est haute, attention ! »

Le blond prit la main avec prudence tandis que Dark Nation s'élançait d'un saut empli de grâce à l'autre bout du simili de quai.

« Et après ? demanda Rufus, on va où ? »

Zack sourit et avisa le paysage. Les trois étaient seuls et il était inutile de préciser qu'il n'y avait personne dans le hall où on achète les billets, puisque ce hall n'existait même pas.

« On va y aller à pied. C'est à une demi-heure environ. »

Rufus acquiesça et passa sa main sur son front. Il leva subitement les yeux au ciel et murmura :

« Hé… Il y a du soleil… »

Zack admit un sourire conciliant.

« Oui, et même qu'il fait chaud. Tu devrais enlever une ou deux épaisseurs.

-Il fait chaud et il y a du soleil…

-C'est presque tout le temps comme ça à Gongaga.

-… Alors, je sens que je vais aimer ! »

Rufus se mit à rire doucement et courut à la poursuite de sa panthère vers un sentier qui s'éloignait vers la forêt. Le seul sentier en fait. Zack demeura bouche-bée encore quelques instants avant de rire à son tour et suivre l'adolescent.

Tout s'arrangeait.

* * *

J'avoue, un peu niaiseux sur les bords mais Zack reste en vie et Rufus est content ! C'est l'essentiel ! XD

Reviews? :3


	9. OS1

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka _et Effy-chu pour m'être largement inspirée de plusieurs rps fait ensemble._

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Verlio et Ulrich

Couple : ZackXRufus

_Quendie : Je t'ai eu !! *entame une danse de la victoire* je suis trop forteuh ! XD Comme j'ai dit à beaucoup, une seconde fin moins réaliste mais tellement plus douce pour nos deux chéwis! Merci de tout ces beaux compliments ! Si vous avez l'impression de vivre ce que j'écris, je vais essayer de ne faire que des choses joyeuses ! (ou Effy-chu me tuerait aussi...) Merci beaucoup vraiment ! ** Et ce chapitre te fera grand plaisir alors !_

_Je suis sûre et certaine que je vous ai tous re-eus !! XD Sérieusement, vous ne vous êtes pas dit le contraire, hein? Déjà deux fins différentes elle va pas mettre des bonus ! Hé bah SI ! ^^ Un one-shot plus précisément. Celui-ci suit directement le chapitre 7 bis. A noter qu'aucun ne suivra le chapitre 7. Zack mort, Rufus en tyran, la fic n'a aucun intérêt._

_C'est donc les mains tremblantes et le coeur battant que je vous soumets ce nouveau chapitre avec l'espoir de pleins de reviews positives ! ^^ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ONE-SHOT de Embrasse tes rêves. –Je n'en ai pas

À l'entrée du village pour le moins 'petit' de Gongaga, Rufus hésita à continuer. Être avec Zack était ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, c'était sûr, mais rencontrer sa famille… c'était une autre histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Rufus ? Subjugué devant la beauté de ce village paumé ?

- … Comment ils sont ?

- Mes parents ? »

Zack afficha son grand sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Il avisa un tronc d'arbre sur le bord du sentier et s'en fit un banc de fortune à l'ombre des arbres. Il fit signe à Rufus de s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa une main autour des hanches du blond avant de lancer :

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais parti en disant que je reviendrais pas ?

- Oui.

- En fait, j'en avais marre de cette campagne où y'a rien à faire. Je voulais de l'action, avoir une histoire. Alors je suis parti. C'était un caprice, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Mais pourquoi la Shinra ?

- Qui connaît le Général Séphiroth veut le voir. Je suis allé au SOLDAT dans l'intention d'être première classe et d'être un héros.

- …

- C'était mon rêve. Je l'ai réalisé et maintenant j'en ai un autre. On a besoin d'un endroit sûr pour quelques années, alors ici c'est parfait.

- Mais…

- Mes parents seront heureux de me revoir. C'est la seule chose qui comptera pour eux, alors te rencontrer ne leur gâchera pas la bonne humeur, au contraire !

- Je suis un garçon, Zack. Tu te souviens ? »

Zack éclata de rire.

« Ah ça oui, je le sais ! »

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Zack ?

- Mes parents sont foncièrement gentils et altruistes, en aucun cas homophobes. Et si tu dévoiles ton vrai nom et leur expliques que tu as fugué, ils comprendront.

- Le reste du village aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! S'ils te voient avec moi, ils sauront que tu es quelqu'un de bien !

- …

- Rufus, tu ne dois pas en douter. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. Quelqu'un de formidable, même. »

Rufus sourit tristement.

« J'ai peur, Zack.

- Peur de quoi ? De mes parents ?

- Non… Peur de devenir comme…

- Chut… »

Zack prit le plus jeune contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Rufus accrocha ses mains au pull de son amant et soupira :

« Tu crois que ça ne choquera pas tes parents de savoir que je suis très jeune ?

- Hm… Je n'en sais rien, mais ils ne seront pas contre qu'on reste ensemble.

- … Et pour Dark Nation ?

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Rufus. Tout ira bien ! »

Rufus s'écarta de Zack et sourit.

« Alors on y va ?

- D'abord… »

Zack attrapa le visage du plus jeune et lui offrit un long baiser.

« Zack ?

- Repense à ça quand tu seras devant eux, tu es à moi comme je suis à toi et personne ne nous séparera. »

Rufus acquiesça et rendit le baiser.

« Alors laisse-moi parler un peu quand je serais devant eux.

- Ah ça ! ça va être dur, mais je pense pouvoir faire un effort ! »

Les deux amants se relevèrent et, suivis de la panthère, ils franchirent les portes du village. C'était aussi petit que Rufus l'avait imaginé. Les maisons ressemblaient à des huttes et l'ambiance était joyeuse. Tout le monde semblait très occupé, à installer des guirlandes, à poser des fleurs ou à organiser des étalages. Les gens étaient d'ailleurs si occupés, qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas Zack et encore moins le garçon vêtu chaudement de blanc accompagné d'une panthère. C'était visiblement un jour de fête et les trois arrivants auraient du mal à se faire remarquer…

« J'avais oublié ça ! s'exclama Zack, aujourd'hui, c'est la fête du village !

- C'est grave ?

- Non, justement ! Tout le monde sera heureux de savoir que je suis de retour et qui plus est, avec un amant !

- Tu… Tu vas le dire à tous ?! Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu n'en es pas fier ? »

Rufus ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi en avait-il peur ?

« Allez ! dépêche-toi ! »

Zack avait continué de marcher et s'était arrêté en voyant que Rufus ne le suivait pas. Le blond sembla reprendre ses esprits et courut vers l'ex-SOLDAT.

« Ne me laisse pas dans ce bazar, Zack !

- C'est juste là, mon amour ! »

Rufus fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé, il n'aimait pas ce genre de surnom…

« Allez hop ! »

Zack frappa à la porte quelques bons coups et ouvrit la porte. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et invita Rufus à le suivre.

« Y'a quelqu'un ?! »

On entendit subitement des pas affolés à l'étage et un bruit de verre cassé de la cuisine. De l'escalier surgit un homme de la cinquantaine, avec une barbe de trois jours et des habits très paysans ; de la cuisine arriva une dame de quelques années de moins, habillée d'une robe dans le prolongement du style du mari.

« Zack ?!! s'exclamèrent les deux. »

Souriant comme jamais, Zack s'approcha de son père et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de l'embrasser et prendre ensuite sa mère dans ses bras. Rufus observait ça de loin. Il avait ressenti un peu de jalousie parce que Zack avait des parents aimants et pas lui, mais il s'était repris. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux.

« Mais tu avais dit, commença la mère, tu avais dit…

- Je me suis trompé ! Aujourd'hui, je suis de retour et ce, avec quelqu'un ! »

Rufus, qui ne se sentait pas si mal finalement dans l'entrée, esquissa un sourire. Dark Nation s'assit fièrement, comme pour se mettre en valeur et, amusé de ça, Rufus s'avança, néanmoins un peu gêné.

« Enchanté. Je m'appelle Rufus. »

Il tendit la main au père qui la prit en déclarant :

« Moi aussi ! Je suis le père du gaillard qui vous a traîné dans ce village perdu, je m'appelle Anton.

- Et moi, lança la mère, je me nomme Maria. »

Zack sourit et s'approcha de Rufus.

« Et vous êtes un ami ? »

Rufus lança un regard un peu confus à Zack et lâcha finalement :

« Plutôt… un amant… »

La mère poussa une exclamation et se mit à rire.

« J'espérais être grand-mère un jour, mais je vais devoir me résigner !

- Vous êtes quand même jeune, renchérit le père, vous n'étiez pas au SOLDAT comme Zack, rassurez-moi…

- Papa, tutoie-le, il n'a que seize ans et… »

Zack passa un bras autour des hanches de Rufus pour le rapprocher à lui.

« Il n'aime pas qu'on le vouvoie, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Zack, soupira Rufus.

- Papa t'a posé une question, tu ne veux pas répondre ? Je peux le faire si tu veux ! »

Rufus sourit et reprit :

« Je n'ai jamais été au SOLDAT… Enfin, sur ordre du Président, j'ai été là-bas en tant que stratège et j'y ai rencontré Zack.

- Rufus était très renfermé et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'occuper de lui ! lança Zack.

- Je te reconnais bien là ! rétorqua Anton, toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

- Mais… reprit doucement Rufus, sans lui, je serais en train de mourir probablement… Il m'a, il… »

Rufus baissa les yeux et murmura :

« J'y arrive pas… »

Zack sourit tendrement et serra Rufus dans ses bras.

« Alors je vais le dire. Papa, maman, le nom de Rufus est Shinra.

- Quoi ?!

- Comment ?! »

Rufus tressaillit. Dieu qu'il haïssait son nom.

« Il est le fils d'une ordure connue à travers le monde, mais, attention, il a fugué.

- Fugué ? répéta le père, tu n'es pas un de ces enfants-roi qui…

- Papa ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un comme ça alors ne dis pas de telles méchancetés !

- Il a raison, Anton, continue Zack.

- Rufus est comme un enfant maltraité, il expliquera s'il le veut, mais… »

Une main passa dans les cheveux dorés.

« Il n'y a aucun motif à le blâmer.

- Maltraité ? murmura Maria outrée, mais comment peut-on maltraiter un garçon aussi mignon ? »

Rufus manqua de tomber des nues. Il tourna la tête vers la femme et déclara :

« Mignon ?

- Zack a bon goût, et il nous le prouve en te ramenant, ajouta Maria, tu es jeune, beau et si j'ai bien compris, intelligent ? Dis donc Zack, tu m'as ramené le gendre parfait ! »

L'interpellé éclata de rire tandis que Rufus ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Zack le vit bien et embrassa le front du blond.

« Tu ne présentes pas la belle ?

- La belle ? ah oui ! »

Rufus se détacha de Zack et fit signe à la panthère de s'avancer.

« Je vous présente ma panthère, Dark Nation. Elle viendra toute seule vers vous, pas la peine de l'apprivoiser.

- Elle est véritablement magnifique, murmura Maria.

- C'est un nom original, lança le père, ça vient d'où ?

- … Mère l'avait appelé comme ça pour se moquer du monde que Père est en train de bâtir.

- Oh, murmura Maria, elle n'aimait pas votre père ?

- … L'amour a un sens très… spécial chez les Shinra. Père l'a empoisonnée sur une longue durée et, je crois que je peux m'estimer heureux d'être en vie aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, Zack ?

- Tss… Tout ça grâce à moi ! lança le jeune homme en blaguant.

- Vous venez de Midgar ? demanda Anton en essayant de se remettre de la nouvelle sur la mère.

- Oui ! répondit Zack, et d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu es fatigué, Rufus et que tu voudrais prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller squatter mon lit !

- … Je n'aime pas les douches et je ne suis pas fatigué, Zack. Rappelle-moi qui s'est endormi dans la camionnette ?

- Euh… Moi ? Bon, d'accord ! Alors je te laisse la salle de bain en premier, je dois sûrement avoir des habits qui ne me vont plus pour toi.

- Parce que notre Zack est un solide gaillard ! s'exclama Anton.

- Et je suis un gringalet, répondit Rufus en souriant un peu, je sais… Si tu as des habits blancs, je préfèrerais, Zack.

- Je vais chercher et… Maman, tu ranges toujours les serviettes au même endroit ?

- Oui, et ta chambre est prête.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- J'ai toujours un peu espéré que tu reviennes à la maison… »

Zack sourit, mais de manière moins explosive. Il avait de la chance d'avoir une famille si aimante, et il tâcherait d'y intégrer Rufus.

« Bon, tu viens ?

- Oui ! Mais…

- Il est dix-huit heures environ, dans une heure, la fête du village va commencer ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Rufus lança un regard intrigué à Zack qui ne répondit que de son éternel sourire. Pourquoi Zack était-il aussi joyeux pour une fête ? Les deux garçons et la panthère rejoignirent le premier étage où Rufus découvrit trois chambres, celle des parents, assez spacieuse pour le peu qu'il avait vu, celle de Zack, avec en plus d'un large lit, un très grand bureau qui, semblait-il, n'avait jamais été utilisé et pour finir, une salle qui devait servir de remise ou de chambre bazar. Il y avait, en plus, une salle de bain et des toilettes.

« Ça a l'air beaucoup plus grand et luxueux que de l'extérieur, murmura Rufus étonné, c'est vraiment étrange…

- C'est une spécialité de Gongaga, surprendre les étrangers ! Tu verras, même au bout de dix ans, tu ne t'y habitueras pas !

- Je dois avoir peur ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Puisque je suis là, ajouta Zack avec un air charmeur. »

Rufus admit un sourire amusé et soupira.

« Tu me feras visiter ?

- Évidemment ! Ce soir à la fête, je te ferais voir un bout, mais pour l'heure, à la douche !

- Zack, il n'y a pas de baignoire ?

- Si, mais elle n'est pas installée. On essaye d'économiser l'eau chaude comme la froide ici, c'est un des inconvénients, désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Pourtant, j'ai cru voir des cours d'eau tous près…

- Ce n'est pas le problème, l'eau potable est juste souvent à sec, c'est tout.

- Je pourrais voir pourquoi et régler le problème si tu veux.

- Si tu réussis, tu seras le héros de Gongaga ! s'exclama Zack joyeusement. Donc je disais, à la douche ! Je t'apporte des serviettes et des habits.

-… D'accord. »

L'adolescent entra dans la salle de bain. Elle était rustique, mais pas dans un sens péjoratif. Elle s'accordait parfaitement avec tout le reste et ce dépaysement, bien que mettant Rufus un peu mal à l'aise, le rassurait aussi. Il était loin de Midgar et de ses cauchemars maintenant. Le blond sourit pour lui-même et caressa la tête de la panthère.

« Tu montes la garde, Dark Nation, il n'y a pas de serrure. »

Comme pour dire qu'elle avait compris, la panthère alla se placer devant la porte et s'assit en la regardant se fermer. Seul dans la salle de bain, Rufus soupira. Il n'y avait pas cru. Au début, il était persuadé que son père le rattraperait, qu'il verrait des Turks débarquer sur le bateau ou mille autres scénarios qui avaient un point en commun : la fin de son idylle. Il regarda son visage dans le miroir et pour la première fois depuis seize ans, il trouva qu'il avait bonne mine. Il avait encore quelques cernes, mais il n'y avait plus de peur ni de mal-être.

Rufus enleva ses habits et avisa la douche. Il prendrait le savon et le shampoing d'un des parents pour cette fois. Il entra dans le petit local et, se souvenant des paroles de Zack, il s'obligea à ne pas mettre trop d'eau chaude. L'eau commença à couler sur son visage qui se mettait à pleurer de joie.

Oui, il allait enfin pouvoir être libre et heureux maintenant.

* * *

Dans la salle qui servait d'annexe, de chambre et de remise, Zack fouillait les placards à la recherche d'habits. Il avait trouvé les serviettes sans difficulté et même un peignoir. Il avait également trouvé des sous-vêtements et un jean bleu très délavé donc presque blanc, à la taille de Rufus. De toute façon, s'il était un peu trop grand, le blond avait une ceinture. Maintenant, ce qu'il recherchait, c'était un haut à manches longues. Il n'avait toujours porté que des manches courtes voire carrément pas de manches, n'étant pas frileux, et il devait s'avouer qu'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait jamais mis de manches longues…

Le jeune homme soupira devant l'énième placard qu'il venait d'éventrer sans vergogne. Son retour était marqué dans cette pièce par un bazar assez typique de l'ancien première classe.

« Bon sang, pestait-il »

Où se cachaient donc les manches longues ? Il faillit crier de joie quand il tomba sur un habit de coton, assez fin et noir. Le col était rond, ça changerait du roulé avec la chaleur, et vu la taille des manches, ça arriverait sans problème après les poignets. Et, pensa Zack avec un air malicieux, ça semblait assez moulant. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir réussi une fois de plus et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il trouva Dark Nation entrain de guetter. Elle se décala quand Zack voulut entrer et, avec le plus de discrétion possible, il posa les habits et les serviettes sur une petite commode à pharmacie.

Il lança un regard rapide à la douche où il aperçut, à travers les vitres brouillées, une partie du corps d'éphèbe du blond. Il avait beau dire qu'il était gringalet, il avait un corps de dieu. Zack sourit en pensant à ça et, un sourire coquin au visage, il bloqua la porte avec la calle que visiblement, Rufus n'avait pas vue et se déshabilla rapidement et en silence. L'adolescent ne l'avait pas entendu et il comptait lui faire une petite surprise…

« J'ai vu Zack entrer dans la salle de bain et je l'ai entendu mettre la calle, murmura Maria légèrement choquée.

- Bah, lança Anton en relevant le nez du journal, ils sont pas tous les deux majeurs mais consentants !

- Anton ! Voyons !

- Zack est adulte maintenant, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- …

- Laisse-les s'amuser comme ça tant qu'ils sont jeunes. »

Le blond sursauta et fit volte-face quand les vitres s'ouvrirent. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, des mains passaient sur ses hanches.

« Zack ?! Mais que fais-tu ?

- J'économise l'eau. Pour en utiliser moins, on prend la douche à deux. »

Rufus tomba des nues. Depuis quand Zack était-il passionné d'écologie ? Il voulut protester, mais bien vite, il sentit qu'un bras le prenait pour l'amener au torse puissant.

« Tu ne veux pas que je reste ? »

Zack avait demandé cela avec une bouille pitoyable. Rufus fut surpris de cette énième mimique, qu'il baptisa intérieurement 'Puppy-eyes attack' et accepta finalement après quelques baisers sur les lèvres et le cou.

« Je vais te laver, lentement, et avec douceur, murmura Zack, comme ça, tu aimeras prendre des douches… »

Rufus ferma les yeux et se laissa faire docilement. Il sentait la main experte du plus âgé passer sur son corps et il devait s'avouer que la caresse était plus qu'agréable. Il poussa un gémissement quand Zack approcha sa main de son aine. Très vite, la caresse se révéla un peu plus insistante et il accrocha ses bras autour du cou puissant.

« Tu as raison… Je vais aimer les douches… mais… »

Rufus sentait son membre se raidir et, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ça poserait problème s'il…

« Oh, lança Zack avec une pointe d'étonnement, déjà aussi tendu ? »

Rufus crispa les poings et gémit doucement.

« Arrête de croire que je suis habitué à ces petits jeux, Zack… Ce n'est que la deuxième fois… »

Le susnommé esquissa un sourire malicieux et rétorqua :

« Non, la troisième. Mais… ne t'inquiète pas… »

La main se referma sur le membre tendu, arrachant un gémissement à Rufus.

« Je vais m'occuper de ce petit 'souci'… »

L'adolescent s'arqua de tout son long et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Ah… Ne fais pas ça, je… je vais devoir me retenir si… »

Zack accentua la pression et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Rufus.

« Si quoi ? »

Zack passa la jambe de Rufus sur son épaule pour mieux accéder à son intimité. Rufus sursauta, mais, déjà grisé et en train de languir, il n'émit qu'un cri étouffé en gémissement en tentant vainement de se débattre.

« Si tu ne veux pas que la maison entière profite de ta voix divine ? »

Rufus n'aimait pas être raillé ainsi, même gentiment, et la langue aventureuse de Zack plus la main qui massait son membre l'empêchait de réagir.

« Zack… Je… Je languis… »

L'interpellé esquissa un sourire et souffla sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il donna encore un coup de langue avant de répondre :

« Mais c'était le but, mon amour… »

La main qui, jusque là s'était contenté d'un massage, devint plus impérieuse et entreprit de titiller l'extrémité en mouvements circulaires. Rufus était proche de jouir, mais Zack ne semblait pas décidé à accélérer la cadence…

« Zack ! Ah…

- Oui, je vais bientôt te soulager, juste une petite minute… »

L'adolescent poussa un cri de surprise, bien malgré lui, en sentant qu'un doigt venait le provoquer sans pour autant entrer. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à n'importe quoi pour ne pas s'écrouler et quand deux mains vinrent écarter ses fesses, il n'arriva plus à tenir et tomba.

Plaqué contre la paroi, légèrement au-dessus du membre de Zack, Rufus serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un nouveau cri. Il crut qu'il craquerait quand il se fit pénétrer, mais, les bras repliés autour du cou de Zack et les ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos, il réussit à se retenir un peu.

Zack avait un peu mal, mais il le prenait comme un compliment : cela voulait dire qu'il lui faisait bien l'amour.

Après quelques minutes de mouvements précis, Zack se décida enfin à soulager le plus jeune qui jouit un peu avant lui, dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Déjà fatigué avant de commencer, et épuisé de cette 'acrobatie', Rufus s'écroula littéralement dans les bras de Zack.

« Oh, si fatigué ?

-Après dix heures de voyage… tu m'infliges ça… Je suis mort... de fatigue… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène afficha un air tendre avant de passer encore un peu d'eau sur eux deux avant de sortir.

« Je vais te sécher et te laisser dormir un peu.

- Et… et la fête ? »

Le blond murmurait plus que ne déclarait ses paroles. La tête callée dans le cou et sur l'épaule, un bras le retenant dans le dos, l'autre sous les jambes, il se laissa docilement faire et n'entendit qu'un bout de la réponse de son amant :

« Bon bout de nuit. »

Ça voulait dire qu'on le réveillerait bientôt…

Zack regarda avec douceur l'adolescent au visage serein emmitouflé dans un peignoir et une serviette de bain. Il n'avait même pas tenu jusqu'à être un peu habillé et dans le lit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ça voulait dire qu'il se sentait en sécurité quelque part… Une main dégagea les cheveux en bataille plaqués sur le front. Rufus était si adorable comme ça. Qui aurait cru que c'était l'adolescent qui, s'il était resté à la Shinra, serait devenu un monstre de la pire espèce ? C'était un ange que Zack avait sous les yeux, et il comptait bien en prendre soin. Une fois séché, Zack s'habilla. Il frotta encore un peu le plus jeune et lui passa un sous-vêtement avant de le couvrir d'une serviette pour le conduire à son lit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur son père qui se retint d'éclater de rire. Il prit les escaliers en lançant avec humour :

« Trop énergique je te dis ! Trop énergique ! Tu vas le tuer à la tâche ! »

Zack éclata de rire et regarda le visage à peine adulte. Le tuer à la tâche ? Non, ça jamais. Le jeune homme reprit son chemin vers sa chambre et coucha son amant dans son lit qui, il devait l'avouer, était très douillet. Zack passa une couverture sur le drap déjà présent et embrassa les lèvres du plus jeune avant de le laisser sous la protection de Dark Nation. Il avait à faire pour la fête, s'il voulait fêter comme il se devait l'arrivée de ce nouveau villageois : son villageois.

Deux heures plus tard environ, allongé et au chaud sous les couvertures, l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. D'abord lentement car il était encore un peu fatigué, mais il se redressa d'un coup quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Assis sur son lit, il observa la pièce et conclut qu'il était dans la chambre de Zack, donc, en sécurité. Il se rappela vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé et son visage afficha un sourire à mi-chemin en l'exaspération et l'amusement. Il aimait bien qu'on lui fasse ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le nier. C'était ce qu'on appelle l'orgueil.

Rufus jugea qu'il était grand temps de se relever étant donné que la fête battait son plein vu le raffut qui résonnait dehors, et s'il ne voulait pas rester le garçon à la panthère qui avait été ramené par Zack, il fallait qu'il se mêle un peu à la foule. Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait tressailli et n'aurait pas bougé. Le contact humain. Mais maintenant, il était prêt et ce, sans le moindre doute. Zack n'était pas seulement un moulin à parole quand on y réfléchissait…

Rufus avisa la petite pile de vêtements sur une chaise et retrouva ses anciens habits ainsi que certains que Zack lui avait retrouvé. Il le remercia mentalement pour l'effort fait concernant le jean et même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment porter ce genre d'habits, la couleur lui plaisait plus. Il l'enfila sans plus de cérémonie et passa ensuite le haut. Il sourit. Zack avait du rire en voyant que c'était assez moulant. Il soupira et l'enfila quand même, mais, ayant un peu froid, il passa aussi sa longue veste blanche pour ne pas être trop dépaysé et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Il n'y avait personne. Cela le toucha un peu, mais il se reprit. Après tout, après 16 ans réellement seul, il pouvait bien supporter une petite minute alors que les autres étaient simplement dehors. Il avisa un papier sur la table. Il sourit en devinant l'écriture de Zack. Peu soignée mais lisible et assez grosse.

« Si tu as faim, Rufus, viens dehors, il y a de quoi faire et si tu n'as pas faim viens quand même ! ^^ »

Nouveau soupir et regard à la panthère. Dark Nation semblait avoir compris la blague et Rufus aussi. Ça sentait le coup fourré 100% Zack. Bon gré mal gré, l'adolescent ouvrit la porte et demeura pantois devant l'effervescence régnante. Une grande estrade avait été aménagée sur la place du village et une multitude de petits lampions s'agitaient au gré de la brise au-dessus d'étalages de jeux, de nourriture ou même d'objets. Rufus crut que c'était une sorte de vente, mais il remarqua que les gens se servaient sans problème et que personne ne surveillait. Avec la nuit tombée, les petites lumières donnaient l'impression d'un festival et les serpentins lancés par les enfants qui couraient un peu partout étaient loin de démentir cette idée. L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi faire. Tant de joie, il n'y était pas habitué. Certes, Zack était joyeux, mais ça, c'était…

« Joli, hein ? »

Rufus fit volte-face pour tomber sur Anton.

« C'est…

- ça doit être mieux là où tu étais avant au niveau des fêtes, le luxe et tout ça, mais ici, lança-t-il en essayant d'être humble et aimable, on fait dans le plus petit…

- Non, murmura le blond légèrement blessé, ici, ce n'est pas pauvre… C'est rayonnant de joie et d'euphorie ! C'est magnifique ! »

Anton parut étonné.

« Zack doit être près de l'estrade, il avait dit qu'il avait une annonce à faire. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de l'adolescent. Une annonce ? Quel genre d'annonce ? Pas…

« Tu dois savoir maintenant que Zack adore les surprises et surtout en faire !

- Hélas…

- Va vite le rejoindre avant qu'il ne le fasse seul ! il pourrait te charrier sans que tu ne sois là ! »

Rufus acquiesça avec politesse et se mit en tête de retrouver le jeune homme aux mèches rebelles. Ils avaient quelques mots à se dire et Zack allait devoir écouter pour une fois et surtout, se taire !

Le blond passa tant bien que mal dans la foule. Il maudit à plusieurs reprises sa carrure trop peu faite pour le 'combat' mais après quelques rugissements bien lancés de la part de Dark Nation, un chemin se fraya lentement à travers le flot. L'adolescent et la panthère retrouvèrent vite le jeune homme qui, comme à son habitude, parlait avec de grands gestes et des éclats de rire. Il sursauta en entendant Rufus et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres en disant :

« Bien dormi, Darling ? »

Aussi sec le rouge revint imprégner les joues pâles et une pointe d'exaspération.

« Pas en public, Zack !

- Il est aussi mignon que tu l'as décrit ! s'exclama une jeune fille, quel dommage qu'il soit avec toi ! »

Rufus se figea et regarda tour à tour les gens réunis autour de lui et Zack, le regard suspicieux.

« Tu as dit quoi exactement ? Je dois m'inquiéter ou fuir le village très vite ?

- Aucun des deux, Rufus ! Tu es ici chez toi et d'ailleurs, on va bientôt en faire l'annonce !

- Mais… Zack ! Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de le savoir !

- Si justement, tu verras vite que la mentalité n'est pas la même à Midgar et ici, mais rassure-toi… »

Le jeune homme enlaça le plus jeune.

« Nous pouvons garder quelques secrets tous les deux…

- Il fait chaud par ici tout à coup ! lança un autre jeune homme en riant.

- Vous êtes trop adorables ! répéta la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. »

Rufus était exaspéré, c'était sûr, et un peu agacé aussi. Il détestait particulièrement ce genre de comportement à son égard mais quelque part, il aimait aussi et n'osait jamais demander à ce qu'on le fasse. Il ne savait pas trop lui-même ce qu'il voulait, mais toujours était-il que pour l'instant, Zack lui avait fait une surprise pour le moins… énervante.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de te montrer en public ? demanda Zack, toi, le grand stratège et ex-Vice-président de la Shinra !

- Tu… Rufus blêmit, tu l'as dit ? Tu as dit mon nom ?

- … Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte, répondit Zack légèrement attristé, le fuir ne te fera aucun bien.

- … Je… »

Rufus hésitait.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu ne souris plus…

- Tss… Alors le revoici de nouveau ! »

Zack partit d'un grand rire avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras et de monter sur la petite estrade improvisée. Bien entendu, le porté se débattit, protesta et menaça même un petit peu, mais le porteur n'en eut que faire et n'écouta pas, préférant terminer ce qu'il avait commencé avec tant de bonne humeur. Lorsqu'un grand silence traversa la place, le blond se tut enfin et se laissa déposer avant de lancer un regard noir à Zack et d'observer.

« Alors, commença Zack d'une voix forte, qui ici peut expliquer le principe de cette fête à notre invité ici-présent ?! »

Plusieurs jeunes femmes et adolescentes levèrent la main en poussant des 'moi' retentissants. Zack sourit et donna un coup de coude à Rufus en lançant :

« T'as plus de succès que moi, je vais être jaloux ! »

Rufus ne répondit pas, tergiversant toujours entre la bouderie, la stupeur ou la joie. Ou peut-être un peu des trois…

« Le principe de cette fête c'est que tous ceux qui ont fait quelque chose de bien sans rien attendre en retour passent sur l'estrade pour le dire. Ensuite, celui qui, à la majorité dans le village, a fait la meilleure chose, est déclaré le roi de la fête ! déclara finalement Zack devant la cohue qu'il avait déclenchée. Tout compris, mon stratège ?

- Evidemment. Et que suis-je censé faire là ?

- Te présenter, après, on commencera le concours ! »

Le blond blêmit encore. Lui infliger ça alors qu'il venait à peine de fuir ce monde noir gouverné par le roi despotique qu'était son père…

« Courage, murmura Zack, sois fier d'être ce que tu es et assume ce que tu veux devenir. »

Rufus releva les yeux vers Zack, soudainement un peu plus confiant. Oui, il avait envie d'être fier de lui. Il se savait intelligent, beaucoup même, il se savait des qualités, mais il ne pensait pas être quelqu'un de bien. Alors cette phrase… si courte était-elle, c'était son credo, ou du moins, ça le deviendrait.

« Comme vous le savez, commença l'adolescent, je m'appelle Rufus Shinra. Je suis le fils du Président connu à travers le monde et j'étais le Vice-président et stratège en titre du SOLDAT. Aujourd'hui, je suis… amoureux et c'est pour ça que je suis ici, avec Zack. »

Comme pour appuyer les dires du plus jeune, le susnommé embrassa le plus jeune sur le front.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre… Je n'ai pas grand-chose de très intéressant à raconter et…

- Là, tu te trompes ! s'exclama Zack, demandons à ces belles demoiselles ce qui les intéressent chez toi ! »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourquoi Zack était-il comme ça la fin ?

« Une question pour notre Sexy ex-Vice-président ? »

La foule des 'moi' retentit de nouveau, en plus fort aurait même pu parier Rufus.

« Première question, déclara solennellement Zack, on te demande de parler de ta charmante bébête !

- Oh… »

Rufus sourit. Alors c'était comme ça ? Ce n'était pas si mal finalement…

« Hé bien, Dark Nation, puisque c'est son nom, est une panthère qui appartenait à Mère.

- Elle est morte ? demanda une voix.

- … Oui, répondit Rufus en omettant de dire la cause, il y a quelques années. Dark Nation s'est liée à moi et depuis, nous ne nous quittons plus.

- Y'en a un qui doit être jaloux ! railla une autre voix dans l'assemblée.

- Pas autant que toi ! rétorqua Zack sur le même ton enjoué. Question suivante ?

- Tu as quel âge ?!! hurla une fille dans l'assemblée, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?!!

- Euh… Seize ans ? Et le 7 novembre…

- Si seulement Zack n'avait pas été là, soupira une autre fille.

- Question suivante ! coupa Zack faussement choqué et jaloux.

- T'as pas chaud habillé comme ça ? lança un homme, il fait trente, tu sais ! »

Zack éclata de rire.

« Ça, je te l'avais dit !

- Et ça te rend fier… Qu'avez-vous contre les gens frileux ?

- Rien, répondit le même homme, mais la question c'est plutôt qu'est-ce que Zack a pour les gens frileux ! »

La majorité de la foule éclata de rire. Zack y comprit. Lorsque le silence revint, il leva une main et, avec toujours ce sourire si familier, il déclara le petit concours ouvert et, contre le gré du blond, il sauta de l'estrade avec ce dernier dans ses bras.

« Arrête à la fin ! Je ne suis pas un enfant !

- … Hm… Tu as raison ! Sinon je ne pourrais pas faire ça ! »

Et devant toute l'assemblée, il lui offrit un nouveau baiser. Rufus rougit et se sépara. Timide ? Sans doute, mais ça passerait vite, ce n'était pas un de ses traits de caractère.

L'adolescent observa avec attention les gens défiler sur l'estrade. Certains enfants étaient passés même. Évidemment, n'ayant pas la même notion de 'bien' que les adultes, ils firent plus l'attraction, mais sans la moindre méchanceté. Rufus fut tout de même étonné de ce que certains hommes et femmes avaient fait. Il se sentait vraiment… vraiment pauvre à côté d'eux. Il sursauta quand Zack monta à son tour avant de sourire.

« Hé bien j'ai sauvé Rufus de la Shinra ! Je pense c'est quelque chose de bien ! »

Le concerné blêmit avant de baisser les yeux et finalement regarder le visage souriant et comme toujours, confiant, de Zack. Il l'avait sauvé, oui… Et c'était peu de le dire. Sauver quelqu'un est quelque chose de bien…

Zack sauta et donna une tape dans le dos de Rufus.

« À ton tour !

- Mais… »

L'adolescent détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien à la Shinra…

- … Si tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu fais des choses de bien, alors réfléchis ! répondit joyeusement Zack, réfléchis ! »

Poussé par les demandes, les cris et son amant, le blond finit par monter sur l'estrade. Mal à l'aise à l'extrême. Cependant, comme il n'était pas d'un naturel à aimer montrer ses faiblesses, il paraissait assez sûr de lui.

« J'ai beau réfléchir et… par rapport à tous ce que je viens d'entendre, je fais vraiment pâle figure. Disons qu'à la Shinra, le bien des gens et de la Planète n'est pas notre préoccupation et je peux dire, sans le moindre doute, que j'ai fait plus de mauvaises choses pour l'instant que de bien, mais… »

Rufus prit son souffle et, fier, il reprit :

« Je compte faire quelque chose de bien, une chose. Elle n'est pas encore faite, donc je suis hors-concours si on suit les règles mais je… »

L'adolescent regarda Zack dans les yeux.

« Je veux rendre Zack plus heureux qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Après un silence qui dura longtemps, on entendit un applaudissement, puis deux, jusqu'à ce que la nuit s'emplisse de cris de joie et de félicitations. À l'unanimité, Rufus avait fait la meilleure chose : dire qu'il n'en avait fait aucune et promettre de se rattraper.

Zack était tombé des nues. Il en fallait beaucoup pour l'étonner et bien plus pour le laisser pantois mais là… en une phrase, Rufus avait réussi où la plupart des gens échouaient. Quand il croisa le regard du blond qui redescendait de l'estrade, il était encore en train de réfléchir aux paroles de ce dernier. Le rendre heureux… C'était… c'était si gentil ! De toutes petites larmes de joie naquirent aux coins de ses yeux. Il s'approcha de son amant et, avec célérité, il le prit dans ses bras et lui offrit le plus long baiser parmi tous ceux qu'il avait pu donner tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler. D'abord étonné de cette réaction Rufus se calma et répondit. Il passa ses bras autour du cou et laissa Zack faire de même autour de son dos. L'assemblée continua d'applaudir et quand le baiser prit fin, Zack murmura :

« Merci. »

Le blond sourit et se blottit contre l'épaule puissante.

« Ce n'est pas encore fait…

- Oh que si ! »

* * *

Verdict ? :3


	10. OS2

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka _et Effy-chu pour m'être largement inspirée de plusieurs rps fait ensemble._

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Verlio et Ulrich

Couple : ZackXRufus

_Quendie : N'étant pas sur le bon ordinateur, je ne sais pas si tu m'avais envoyé une review mais si tel est le cas, merci beaucoup ! *_*_

_Effy-chu chéwie, quand tu verras le coup de la confiture, tu te marreras un peu  
_

_Sinon bonne lecture à vous tous, en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours autant ! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

ONE-SHOT 2 de Embrasse tes rêves. –Je n'en ai pas

Ça faisait une petite semaine que l'adolescent était arrivé à Gongaga. Il vivait dans la maison des parents de Zack et, même s'ils ne pouvaient faire certaines choses pas très 'chastes', les deux amants vivaient très bien et surtout, heureux. Heureux, enfin, tout était relatif. Zack avait trouvé un petit travail, histoire de gagner un peu d'argent. Rufus ne possédait rien d'autre que lui-même et inutile de compter sur son père pour une quelconque aide. Zack travaillait donc pour aider ses parents et pour un jour, vivre avec Rufus. Ça paraissait vraiment digne d'un conte pour jeune fille écervelées. Le plus fort va travailler pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille… En fait, ce n'était pas du tout ainsi. Vraiment pas du tout.

Zack ne travaillait pas tous les jours, fort heureusement couperait Rufus. Le jeune homme ne travaillait qu'un jour sur deux et seulement un jour sur deux donc, il partait avec d'autres hommes pour divers travaux allant du ravitaillement du village aux travaux des champs en passant par le travail du bois. Certaines activités impliquaient de partir tous les jours, toute la journée, mais Zack se débrouillait pour ne pas partir tout le temps et revenir tôt. Il n'aimait pas être loin de l'adolescent qu'il avait eu tant de mal à convaincre. On se demandera où était le problème ? Hé bien, il ne résidait qu'en un seul point. Ce n'était pas les transports ni les embouteillages qui posaient problème. Il y avait une ou deux camionnettes, seules témoignages d'un peu de modernité et le trafic sur les routes de campagne bordant Gongaga n'était pas spécialement intense, même aux heures de pointes en comptant le bétail.

Le problème était plus simple et à la fois beaucoup plus épineux. Zack n'était pas un matinal, au grand dam de Rufus. Les seuls matins où le réveil sonnait, Rufus se devait de l'éteindre avant qu'il ne trouble le sommeil de Zack sous peine de finir écrasé. Non, Zack n'était pas violent, il voulait juste donner une tape au réveil mais, dans son sommeil, il avait tendance à oublier qu'il était dopé au Mako… Rufus, pour épargner le réveil, se levait donc très rapidement pour éteindre l'engin. Sauf qu'après, Zack dormait toujours et Zack avait le sommeil lourd… Ce matin était comme les autres, et comme les autres matins, Rufus soupira de lassitude en voyant le jeune homme étalé comme une étoile de mer sur son lit.

« Et que va-t-on faire ce matin, hein ? lança-t-il, je vais devoir te lancer un sot d'eau sur la tête ? »

Zack grommela vaguement dans son sommeil avant de se retourner.

« Zack, debout ! s'exclama Rufus, tu va être en retard !

- …non… »

Ah ! se dit Rufus, il parle, ça veut dire qu'il y a une chance pour le réveiller. Le blond croisa les bras et mit en route, un peu trop tôt à son goût, son cerveau de stratège. Il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir Zack du lit pour le réveiller. Un sourire vainqueur éclaira le visage de l'adolescent.

« Je vais revenir et si tu n'es pas réveillé à mon retour, tu risquerais d'être déçu et de le regretter longtemps.

- …hm… quelques minutes…

- Tss… Dire que c'est moi l'adolescent… Allez, Dark Nation, en route. »

La panthère bondit de son fauteuil attitré et se plaça derrière son maître pour le suivre au rez-de-chaussée, puis, à la cuisine, où ils rencontrèrent Maria, pas encore habillée. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que Rufus était déjà prêt à cette heure si matinale alors qu'il n'avait rien de spécial à faire mais elle se reprit en se rappelant qui était son fils…

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, merci. Je cherche un plateau, vous pouvez…

- Bien sûr ! Dans le placard de droite. Juste là ! »

Le blond prit l'objet convoité et le posa sur la table.

« Tu comptes lui amener son petit-déjeuner ?

- Oui, comme ça, il se réveillera peut-être.

- Tss… Si tu trouves un jour le moyen de le lever en moins de dix minutes, je sais pas ce que je ferais…

- J'y arriverai, soyez sûre. La guerre d'Utai ne m'a pas résisté, je finirai bien par comprendre Zack de A à Z.

- Bon courage !

- Merci. »

L'adolescent chargea le plateau de jus de fruit et de tartine déjà beurrée. Il croyait se souvenir que Zack aimait bien la confiture, mais entre fraise et framboise, il ne savait plus laquelle mais il pensa que la fraise serait la bonne. Il la prit donc et, comme un certain première classe quelque temps auparavant, il rejoignit sa chambre, armé d'un petit-déjeuner de roi.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il soupira en voyant que le jeune homme n'avait que peu bougé. Il n'était, certes plus étalé, mais sur le côté. Et, Rufus nota avec étonnement que les deux yeux étaient ouverts. Il sourit et s'approcha du plus âgé.

« Bonjour… »

Zack s'assit tout à coup en remarquant le plateau.

« Bonjour mais… le petit dej' au lit ? Mais je suis un roi ce matin !

- Pas que ce matin pour moi…

- Tss… »

Zack sourit et tendit ses mains pour saisir le plateau. D'une main, il le posa sur ses genoux et de l'autre, il attrapa l'arrière de la tête du plus jeune pour l'embrasser et le faire tomber sur le lit.

« Zack, tu vas être en retard si… »

L'aîné le coupa en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Mangeons un peu, veux-tu ? C'est la première fois que mon ange me prépare à manger et je veux savourer ce moment !

- Je n'ai pas fait de cuisine, Zack… j'ai juste beurré des tartines.

- Taratata ! C'est fait par ces petites mains dont j'aime sentir les ongles dans mon dos ! »

Rufus rougit. Zack avait gardé quelques 'traces' du jour de leur arrivée et ça l'avait fait beaucoup rire. L'adolescent en gardait un souvenir quelque peu gêné…

« J'ai pris ça comme un compliment, rassure-toi !

- … Mange un peu.

- Et tais-toi c'est ça ? Tss… Il n'y a qu'un verre et une assiette, tu as déjà mangé ?

- Je n'ai pas encore faim.

- Tu sais qu'il est mauvais de sauter…

- Les repas quand on est en pleine croissance, je sais, merci Zack. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

- Et soif ?

- Zack… »

Le plus âgé esquissa un sourire coquin avant d'avaler une gorgée de jus d'orange. Il sembla avoir une idée et l'étincelle de malice qui éclaira alors les pupilles inquiétèrent un peu Rufus. Il avait tendance à se méfier de Zack quand il était comme ça…

« Zack ? tu… »

Le jeune homme saisit le visage du blond et l'embrassa. Rufus fut surpris de sentir une main lui ouvrir la bouche en tirant un peu son menton, mais il comprit pourquoi en sentant du jus de fruit lui couler dans la gorge. Quand Zack eut fini, il lécha le petit filet qui coulait sur la peau claire et sourit.

« Encore un peu ?

- … Zack… Tu es… unique.

- ça veut dire oui ?

- Non ! Tu vas être en retard !

- Bah, j'irai à pied alors !

- Et tu arriveras plus tard donc ce soir.

- Oh… Tu n'aimes pas quand je rentre tard ? »

Rufus détourna les yeux et lâcha faiblement, comme si on lui arrachait les mots :

« Je n'aime pas que tu me laisses. »

Le plus âgé sourit et embrassa, cette fois-ci normalement, le front du blond.

« Je vais me dépêcher et ce soir, je te ferai une surprise.

- Quel genre de surprise ? répondit Rufus inquiet.

- Si je le dis, ça n'en sera plus une ! »

Le blond soupira et baissa les yeux. Zack était la perle rare, il commençait à en être sûr.

* * *

« Pas trop dur de quitter 'ton dulciné' ? lança gentiment un des hommes dans la camionnette. »

Encore embué par le sommeil, mais néanmoins en état de rétorquer, Zack répondit sur le même ton que c'était très dur, mais que, comme chaque matin, il surmonterait. Le tout sur un ton théâtrale assez cocasse. Le groupuscule éclata à peu près de rire, Zack sourit. Il tourna la tête vers la maison et remarqua le blond à la fenêtre. Il souriait vaguement, mais semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Zack se mordit les lèvres. Il ne le laissait pas mais… il resterait toute la journée tout seul… et ça, il n'aimait pas. Il avait bien vu que Rufus détestait la solitude maintenant et même si ça ne durait qu'une partie de la journée et un jour sur deux, l'adolescent se sentait seul. Zack sourit tristement et agita en grand les bras pour que Rufus le voit du haut de sa fenêtre. Le blond sursauta en voyant ce soudain élan et répondit d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main.

Rassuré quant à l'état de son amant, Zack s'assit confortablement dans la camionnette. Il avait encore peur parfois quand le regard de Rufus se perdait ainsi. Il avait peur de devoir faire comme le jour où Verlio avait…

« Zack ? Tu penses à quoi ?

- Pour ne plus parler !

- Hm ? Oh, je pensais à ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

- Oui ! Je vais récupérer ma toute belle !

- Ah ! Ta moto tu veux dire !

- Bien entendu !

- Et tu vas emmener Rufus faire un tour dessus ?

- J'aimerais bien, ouais. Mais je ne dois pas rentrer trop tard ce soir.

- Allez ! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui, Zack ?

- Le ravitaillement.

- Tu rentreras tôt alors ! Arrête de te faire du mouron !

- Tss… Ouais.

- Au fait, c'est bientôt l'anniv' de Rufus, non ?

- Le 7 novembre et on n'est qu'en octobre quand même…

- J'ai déjà tout prévu ! s'exclama Zack, il n'en reviendra pas !

- Oh, et on peut savoir ?

- Bien sûr que non ! »

La conversation continua joyeusement autour de Rufus d'abord, puis progressivement sur des sujets divers et variés auxquels Zack prêta de moins en moins d'attention, préférant réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait le soir avec son amant. Il se l'avouait sans problème, Rufus lui manquait.

* * *

L'adolescent était demeuré immobile à fixer la fenêtre pendant un petit moment après le départ de la camionnette. Il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire durant la journée et aujourd'hui encore, le temps allait être un peu long. Il reprit soudainement ses esprits et alla s'asseoir sur le lit où Zack avait laissé son bas de pyjama gisant comme un torchon. Il n'aimait pas le bazar qui régnait derrière l'ancien SOLDAT, mais il ne rangerait pas pour autant. Orgueil oblige. Rufus s'allongea un peu sur le lit encore chaud et sentit une odeur familière. L'oreiller de Zack avait une odeur si agréable… Le blond posa sa tête sur cet oreiller et soupira. Cette odeur, il l'aimait tant… Il resta quelques minutes, allongé simplement sur cet oreiller à penser à son amant.

Si seulement il avait pu prendre un peu d'argent avant de s'enfuir de Midgar… Fils du Président et sans le moindre sou, ça faisait doucement rire, non ? Il n'avait rien. Ou du moins, ce qu'il avait, c'était ce que lui avait donné Zack. Rufus se reprit quand il sentit que Dark Nation lui tirait la manche. Il tourna la tête vers l'animal et remarqua qu'elle voulait sortir. Il sourit, conciliant. Oui, depuis qu'ils étaient à Gongaga, la panthère demandait beaucoup à sortir pour aller gambader dans la forêt. L'adolescent descendit et mangea un peu avant de prendre un petit sac avec une bouteille d'eau. Il allait se promener dehors avec sa panthère pour la matinée.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air triste ? »

Maria observait par la fenêtre de sa chambre l'adolescent qui venait de sortir. Il avait les yeux assez inexpressifs et le visage terne. Complètement différent qu'en présence de Zack en fait.

« Anton ?

- Oui, il a l'air triste.

- Pourtant Zack prend tant soin de lui…

- Je ne crois pas que le problème soit là. Rufus est peut-être simplement fatigué.

- Non non, regarde ! Il a vraiment l'air… »

Anton jura légèrement et se redressa pour regarder de ses propres yeux. Il ravala sa bonne humeur et lança en s'en allant :

« Zack a dit qu'il avait été maltraité. En voilà la preuve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait à ton avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien, demande-lui. Bon, je vais me doucher.

- Je vais lui préparer à manger et lui apporter pour ce midi !

- Si tu veux. »

Quatre heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis qu'il avait commencé sa petite balade et le blond devait s'avouer qu'il ne pensait pas la forêt bordant Gongaga aussi grande. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de nature sans le logo Shinra quelque part et quelque part, ça le rassurait un peu. Il avait toujours un peu l'angoisse de voir un jour un Turk débarquer dans la nuit et lui dire qu'il devait retourner chez son père. Quand il était avec Zack, l'angoisse n'était que bagatelle, mais seul, ce n'était pas pareil… Sans lumière, on ne voit plus, non ?

L'adolescent parlait beaucoup, mais dans sa tête. Depuis le début de sa marche, il réfléchissait. En silence, il repensait à tout ce qu'il oubliait quand Zack était là et… il aurait préféré ne pas s'en souvenir en fait. Fatigué, il décida de s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Il soupira et leva la tête vers la cime des arbres. La lumière perçait assez bien la ramure de ces troncs gigantesques et réchauffait très bien le léger froid que la brise annonçant la fin de l'automne répandait. Rufus ouvrit son sac et prit la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait préparée. Il en but une gorgée et observa Dark Nation qui chassait un oiseau trop rapide pour elle. Il sourit, amusé, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Il avait envie de parler. C'était peut-être bête, mais il voulait désengourdir sa mâchoire qui n'avait dit que quelques mots ce matin. Seulement… à qui pouvait-il parler ? Dark Nation était une bonne oreille, mais pour les réponses, on repasserait. De même pour les arbres. Le blond soupira encore et replia ses genoux pour poser ses bras dessus et ensuite sa tête. Il n'avait rien à faire. Strictement rien. Et rien à dire. En fait… il n'avait rien, ne disait rien et ne faisait rien. C'était… comme ça.

« Ce joli visage affiche une mine très triste qui ne me plaît pas du tout… »

Le blond sursauta en croyant avoir entendu Zack, mais il tomba sur Maria.

« Oh… Désolé.

- Il ne faut pas t'excuser. Je t'ai apporté à manger ! »

Rufus hocha la tête. Les manières de la mère lui rappelait beaucoup le fils. C'était drôle. Est-ce qu'il avait aussi des… des mimiques de sa 'Mère' ? Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr que non, elle était morte trop tôt…

« C'est reparti…

- Ah euh… Je…

- Zack te manque ?

- … Oui, beaucoup, mais il sera de retour ce soir.

- Tout à fait. Tu as faim ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas bon de…

- Sauter les repas quand on grandit, je sais…

- Pardon ?

- Zack me le répète tout le temps, désolé. »

Maria éclata de rire.

« J'ai dû le marquer à force de le lui dire !

- Et il a beaucoup de vos expressions, je viens de le remarquer.

- C'est un peu normal.

- … »

Le blond baissa les yeux. C'est lui qui n'était pas normal.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je crois… je crois que j'envie Zack.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, mais… je dois me l'avouer… Je suis un peu jaloux de lui.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda sincèrement Maria.

- Hé bien… Il a une famille pour commencer… Des amis, une maison, des gens qui l'aime et… moi je n'ai que lui et…

- Et nous aussi, non ? »

Rufus baissa les yeux.

« ça ne vous dérange pas de… de vous dire que votre gendre est le fils du plus grand fléau de la Planète ?

- Je comprends pourquoi Zack s'est intéressé à toi.

- …

- Tu as réellement besoin d'affection. »

L'adolescent détourna les yeux. Il le savait bien, il avait besoin de chaleur en permanence, besoin de se sentir utile, aimé et qui sait ? Indispensable, même.

« Tu as dû vivre des choses très dures pour en arriver là à seize ans…

- Je ne peux pas dire, je n'ai pas d'éléments de comparaison.

- …

- Mais je peux affirmer que ce n'était pas agréable… »

Le blond repensa à ce qu'il se disait devant le miroir en sortant du bain parfois. Quand il regardait ses yeux auparavant éteints et débordant de douleur.

« Mais, mais ça va mieux maintenant ! tenta-t-il en souriant, Zack est… Il est là et il…

- Il t'aime énormément, c'est certain. Moi aussi je t'aime, Rufus, comme si tu étais mon deuxième fils. »

Le blond se figea. Instantanément. Une deuxième personne le lui avait dit ? c'était…

« ça va ? Tu sembles étonné. Tu ne penses pas que je puisse t'aimer ? Tu as pourtant beaucoup de qualité… »

Rufus hocha la tête et déclara :

« Personne à part Zack ne m'a jamais dit ça… C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué… »

Maria se figea à son tour.

« Personne ? Vraiment ?

- … Oui. Pourquoi ? ça vous fait pitié ?

- Non, ça me rend très triste. Parce qu'un enfant aussi formidable que toi méritait d'être aimé à sa juste valeur. »

Rufus ouvrit de grands yeux. Depuis quand les gens lui parlaient ainsi ? Il… Il n'était vraiment pas habitué et ça se lisait dans son regard.

« Merci… Maria. Vous êtes…Enfin, c'est plutôt Zack, mais… Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Vraiment.

- Merci ! J'ai toujours essayé d'éduquer Zack comme un homme juste et fier et je pense avoir réussi !

- Oui, il n'y a pas à en douter.

- Et toi ?

- Comment ?

- Tu ressembles à ta maman ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

Le blond détourna le regard qu'il avait eu tant de mal à accrocher et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quel était son nom… Pour moi, c'est juste 'Mère' et… je ne me souviens plus beaucoup d'elle…

- C'est pour ça que tu envies Zack ?

- Un peu oui, mais… mais je l'aime quand même. C'est juste que…

- Oui, je vois. Mais tu ne sais vraiment rien d'elle ?

- Si, Dark Nation lui appartenait.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

-P ère passait son temps à dire que même morte, Mère continuait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Oh, et elle est toujours vivante ? J'avais cru comprendre que le Président avait des méthodes…

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit des bébés ?

- …

- Si, durant leurs premières années, ils ne reçoivent aucune affection, aucune attache ou simplement aucune attention, ils meurent. C'est simple. Père devait le savoir et il m'a laissé Dark Nation.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Je n'ai jamais reçu d'amour autrement que par ma panthère ou Zack. Un peu Mère mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Après un court silence, le blond reprit :

« ça doit faire pathétique… Père ne m'a jamais vu comme son fils, j'ai oublié Mère et le monde entier me considère comme le fils du monstre…

- Non, il ne faut pas dire ça. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sûre que tu tiens ça de ta maman.

- … J'avais oublié, mais… il y a une chose que j'ai en commun avec Mère, le rire. Il paraît que j'ai le même rire…

- Oh, c'est bien ! Comment le sais-tu ? »

Rufus déglutit. Comment il le savait ?

« … Père me l'a dit…

- Oh, il y a un problème ?

- Juste… Juste un mauvais souvenir. Ce n'est rien.

- Tu veux en parler ? ça te soulagera peut-être un peu. Tu sembles très triste aujourd'hui.

- … C'est que… C'est long à expliquer…

- Tu veux manger pour prendre des forces avant de le raconter alors ? lança gentiment Maria. »

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire. Maria était très gentille. Autant que Zack.

« Je veux bien, merci. »

La mère de Zack sourit et tendit un sandwich de fortune tout droit sorti de son panier.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais beaucoup notre cuisine.

- Tss… Oui, beaucoup, merci. »

Le blond prit le sandwich et ouvrit le papier avant de mordre dedans. Il avait un peu faim finalement. Il sourit en remarquant que Dark Nation avait enfin attrapé son oiseau et commençait, comme son maître, son déjeuner.

« Raconte-moi un peu plus… Comment as-tu rencontré Zack ?

- … La toute première fois ?

- Oui, de préférence.

- Hé bien, je m'étais échappé de mes appartements et avais prit un hélicoptère pour aller sur les toits de la caserne du SOLDAT de Midgar.

- Echappé ?

- Ah… Père m'obligeait à dire que c'était une sécurité pour la survie de son unique héritier, mais en fait, il avait peur que je ne décide de me rebeller et m'enfuir pour ne pas prendre sa suite. Alors il m'obligeait à rester enfermé.

- C'est horrible…

- J'avais quand même de quoi faire. Chambre, salon, salle de bain, séjour, enfin, des appartements de roi. J'étais juste… un peu seul.

- … Et donc tu es sorti un jour ?

- J'avais profité d'une fois où je devais sortir pour le travail pour aller me balader un peu.

- Oh…

- J'ai donc été sur les toits et laissé Dark Nation se promener comme elle voulait et un homme est arrivé. Il avait dû voir la panthère d'en bas et était venu la voir.

- C'était Zack ?

- A ce moment, je n'en savais rien. C'était un jeune homme qui venait de mettre fin à ma sortie. Avec lui là, je devais partir pour ne pas risquer qu'il me reconnaisse et me vende à mon père…

- Un premier contact houleux alors ? ricana gentiment Maria.

- Je lui en voulais beaucoup, d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas détesté. Je devais avoir un regard mauvais…

- Zack ne se laisse jamais démonter. C'est un battant.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Un peu borné sur les bords…

- Oui, il tient ça d'Anton !

- …C'est bien…

- Et après ?

- J'ai dû rentrer mais la nuit-même, j'étais convoqué dans le bureau de Père. Une bombe avait explosé dans une caserne à Utai et il voulait que je m'occupe des stratégies pour mettre fin à la guerre.

- Mais la guerre n'était pas finie depuis six ans ?

- La désinformation Shinra. Ils y ont fait croire mais la guérilla a continué.

- Oh… Donc tu as été envoyé au SOLDAT ?

- Oui, Séphiroth avait été convoqué lui-aussi et il était accompagné de Zack, qui a d'ailleurs failli me balancer sans le savoir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand je suis entré, il s'est exclamé 'Tu es le garçon sur le toit !'.

- Tss… Je vois.

- J'ai dû mentir et dire à Père que je ne le connaissais pas.

- Tu devais le détester davantage, non ?

- … Oui et non. Je lui tenais rancune pour l'après-midi, mais j'étais étonné de voir qu'il m'avait reconnu et qu'il ne semblait pas du tout se souvenir que j'avais été désagréable…

- Et ensuite ?

- Je suis parti m'installer au SOLDAT et Zack a été chargé de me trouver un appartement et en fait, c'est là qu'il a commencé à vraiment… s'occuper de moi. Il m'a proposé d'utiliser sa salle de bain, de prendre son peignoir, il m'apportait même le petit-déjeuner et m'a fait à manger une fois !

- Il est très avenant.

- Ça m'a… troublé. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi attentionné et ne m'avait autant souri. Et en fait… sans que je ne le réalise vraiment, j'ai commencé à lui parler des secrets de ce qui me sert de famille et il m'a écouté. Il m'a écouté et m'a même répondu…

- C'est adorable…

- Mais mon Père me faisait surveiller… Il m'espionnait en même temps, sans que je ne le sache, évidemment.

- …

- Il a chargé quelqu'un pour ça et ce quelqu'un m'a transmis une mission officieuse.

- Laquelle ?

- Tuer les première classe qui étaient fidèles à Séphiroth. J'ai… j'ai hésité parce que ça impliquait tuer Zack certainement et… et même si je ne l'aimais pas encore, je me plaisais à croire qu'il pouvait devenir un ami. Et je devais le tuer…

- Mais…

- Si je n'obéissais pas, j'étais puni. Mais… Père est expéditif avec les autres, avec moi, ça serait pire.

- Et qu'as-tu fait ?

- Rien. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Plus on me menaçait, plus j'avais peur mais je ne pouvait pas le faire et finalement, c'est Zack qui est venu. Il a dû m'espionner lui-aussi, et je l'en remercie, et il a tout appris.

- C'est lui qui a tout fait alors ?

- Il m'a dit que nous étions amis. Personne ne me l'avait jamais dit et je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Il… Il a tout fait pour me sauver et l'a d'ailleurs fait sauf que… le jour où nous projetions de nous enfuir, Père nous a rattrapé. Enfin, m'a rattrapé. Et, comme promis, j'ai été… puni…

- Mais où était Zack ?

- Il ne savait pas où j'étais mais grâce à Dark Nation, il a pu me retrouver.

- A temps ? »

Le blond baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

« Je vois… Que t'a-t-il fait ? Si tu peux me le dire… »

Rufus se recroquevilla sur lui-même et frissonna un peu en y repensant. Maria crut comprendre la nature du crime, mais n'osait y croire. Comment pouvait-on commettre un crime aussi affreux sur sa propre chair ?

« Mais tout s'est arrangé. Zack m'a sauvé et quand j'ai été 'guéri', nous nous sommes enfuis pour venir ici.

- C'est une longue histoire effectivement et je comprends pourquoi il peut te manquer aujourd'hui.

- … Mais je m'ennuie un peu aussi… »

La mère sourit.

« Si tu t'ennuies, j'ai un problème pour toi ! Tu es intelligent à ce que j'ai compris et tu pourras donc résoudre le problème de l'eau !

- Ah oui.

- Viens à la maison, je vais te donner les documents nécessaires pour travailler dessus. Il n'y a pas de raison que Zack soit le seul à travailler, hein ?!

- Tss… Bien entendu. »

Les deux humains et l'animal rejoignirent bien vite la maison. Là, Maria montra une pile de dossier et de photos à Rufus qui observa cela d'un œil méfiant et pesta légèrement.

« Il y a un problème ?

- Pas vraiment, je mettrais juste plus de temps parce que les dossiers ne sont pas aux normes.

- Oh… Tu penses y arriver ?

- Evidemment. Je vais m'y mettre de suite.

- Tu veux à boire ou à manger ?

- Non merci, ça sera bon. »

Le blond sourit et prit les dossiers avant de monter dans la chambre et investir le bureau de Zack. Il s'attela à sa tâche avec ardeur. Il comptait bien résoudre le problème vite fait bien fait. Il avait horreur du travail inachevé et trop long. Il y passa deux longues heures et ce, sans même s'en rendre compte tant il était concentré.

En bas, Maria repensait aux révélations de la journée. Elle n'osait pas croire que Rufus avait vécu tant d'horreur. Non pas qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais c'était si… Comment pouvait-on faire une chose aussi horrible à cet adolescent si agréable et si mignon ? Poussée par son instinct de mère, Maria saisit le seul PHS de la maison et appela son fils. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

« Maman ? »

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté subitement dans son travail et avait décroché son PHS.

« Zack.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je voudrais te parler de Rufus.

- Quoi ?! s'inquiéta Zack, il y a un problème ? Il ne se sent pas bien ?

- Non non, lança gentiment Maria, mais, nous avons discuté assez longuement aujourd'hui.

- Et il y a un problème ?

- Il m'a parlé de votre rencontre.

- Oh…

- Et de la punition dont il a été victime pour ne pas t'avoir tué…

- …

- Zack ?

- Que veux-tu savoir, Maman ?

- Il ne l'a pas dit clairement mais… c'est bien… Il a été…

- Violé. Oui. C'est monstrueux, je sais…

- Mon Dieu…

- C'est tout ? Il va bien ?

- Il est très triste aujourd'hui… Je lui ai remonté le moral. Tu lui manques beaucoup.

- Oh… Je reviendrai tôt alors, quoique… Attends !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je veux lui faire une surprise. Dis-lui qu'il y a eu un imprévu et que je rentrerai beaucoup plus tard que prévu.

- Mais…

- Allez ! Après on ira faire un tour à moto !

- Tss… Bon, je veux bien participer au mensonge, mais seulement cette fois !

- Merci, Maman ! Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, Zack. »

Maria raccrocha et sourit. Décidément, non seulement son fils était avenant, mais en plus, il était farceur.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, sur le coup de cinq heure de l'après-midi donc, Rufus quitta la chambre pour aller manger un petit casse-croûte. Réfléchir demandait de l'énergie et le sandwich du midi était déjà loin. Il se confectionna donc un deuxième petit sandwich, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Dark Nation et, alors qu'il repartait, il tomba sur une Maria à la mine éteinte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

- Zack a appelé. Il y a eu un imprévu.

- Et ?

- Il rentrera beaucoup plus tard que prévu.

- Oh…

- ça va ?

- Oui oui… Combien de temps de retard ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le travail avance ?

- J'aurais fini dans deux heures. »

Maria sentit quelque mal à mentir ainsi, même si la farce allait faire très plaisir au final, mais voir le regard lourd et si déçu du blond lui avait fait l'effet d'un pic et elle se promit mentalement de ne plus jamais le refaire. Elle observa l'adolescent remonter dans la chambre silencieusement.

Arrivé au bureau, le sandwich dans une main, un dossier dans l'autre, le blond lisait mais n'assimilait pas. Zack rentrerait bien plus tard… Dire qu'en temps normal il devait être de retour dans une petite heure… Durant trois quart d'heure, Rufus tenta de travailler, en vain. L'esprit était trop préoccupé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il devait faire une pause. Il prit une serviette et un peignoir et alla sous la douche. Cette fois-ci, il mit lui-même la cale. Prudence est mère de sûreté comme on dit.

Il fit couler l'eau qui s'engouffra bientôt dans ses cheveux courts et dorées et essaya de se détendre. Il se sentait mal aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas concrètement pourquoi, mais parler de ce qu'il avait subi à Maria avait ravivé des douleurs qu'il croyait éteintes. Son corps frissonna. Les mains du Turk, il… il les sentait de nouveau et… L'adolescent crispa sa main sur le pommeau de douche et pleura silencieusement, poings serrés, yeux fermés. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Lorsque Zack gara enfin sa moto devant sa maison, il ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à en descendre pour se précipiter chez lui. Il avait eu le temps de repenser à ce qu'avait dit sa mère et si Rufus avait, comme elle le disait, parlé de ses problèmes passés, il risquait d'être dans un état un peu plus grave que de la tristesse… Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il entendit l'eau couler et vit sa mère lui montrer l'étage avec un regard mêlé de reproche. Il soupira et courut à l'étage où l'eau venait de s'arrêter. Il resta devant la porte à attendre qu'elle s'ouvre et il fut choqué de voir qui en sortait. C'était bien Rufus, mais emmitouflé dans un peignoir avec une serviette sur la tête cachant son visage. Zack sourit en regardant ça, mais lorsqu'il souleva la serviette, ce sourire s'effaça en même temps que la plus profonde surprise marquait le visage clair.

« Zack ?! Mais… tu…

- Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais… que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Devant ce regard lourd de peine le blond ne sut que faire à part essayer de se frotter les yeux en feintant comme il le pouvait la joie.

« Ce n'est rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- C'est justement parce que tu me dis de ne pas l'être que je vais l'être. Tu as pleuré. Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-moi… »

L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était impossible. Il fallait parler de ce qui l'avait engendré et ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il baissait les yeux quand il sentit qu'on le prenait dans ses bras.

« Zack ! Pose-moi ! Je vais bien, je t'assure !

- Je ne te crois pas. On va discuter un peu.

- Non ! Zack ! »

Rufus se débattit, bien décidé à se faire entendre, mais, face à la force physique de l'ancien SOLDAT, il dut rendre les armes et attendre. Lorsqu'on le posa sur le lit, il se redressa d'un bond, dans un état proche de la colère.

« Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien, Zack !! Fiche-moi la paix pour une fois ! »

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire calme et empli de peine en s'asseyant sur le lit à son tour.

« Ça serait plus convaincant sans les larmes, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le blond se figea. Des larmes ? Il toucha fébrilement sa joue et, en sentant l'humidité salée, il se rendit compte que sa vue se brouillait. Il pleurait, à grosse larmes, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte…

« Je… je…

- Je t'ai tant manqué ? Pourtant, les autres fois, tu n'avais pas ce problème.

- Je n'ai rien à dire !! Laisse-moi !

- Te laisser ? »

Zack sourit et s'approcha du blond qu'il prit dans ses bras pour le serrer tendrement.

« Après tout ce que tu as traversé, t'abandonner serait plus qu'un crime. »

Rufus serra les poings et s'écarta violemment de Zack.

« Je vais bien ! Tu entends ?!

- J'entends que tu cries et je vois que tu pleures.

- Va-t'en ! Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Rien à me dire ? Tu crois ça ? »

Zack s'avança d'un pas tandis que Rufus reculait.

« Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu ne me diras jamais. Non pas parce que tu n'oses pas, mais parce que tu es trop fier pour. »

Rufus baissa les yeux. Zack avait l'air de tout savoir de lui et il ne le cachait pas. Son orgueil en prenait un coup auquel il tentait de répliquer d'une colère maladroite.

« Je ne te reproche pas ce trait de caractère. En un sens, je l'aime bien. Ce que je reproche, c'est qu'il t'oblige à cacher ou pire, à ignorer ce que tu as subi jusqu'au déni. »

L'adolescent resta silencieux. Il n'allait pas conforter Zack dans son idée, aussi juste était-elle.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! J'en ai assez entendu !

- Ou plutôt trop, non ?

- Tu ne te tais donc jamais ?!

- Tu devrais pourtant le…

- Il suffit ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Zack serra les poings. Il voulait bien être conciliant, accepter que Rufus ne veuille pas parler, mais entendre ça. Entendre cette phrase après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ! Trop c'est trop, et Zack devenait l'exemple même de cette petite expression.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, trancha sèchement Zack, je veux bien supporter certaines choses mais tu vas trop loin. »

Le jeune homme franchit d'un pas la distance qui le séparait de l'adolescent et le prit fermement par les épaules.

« Ce que tu veux oublier te ronge, Rufus. Et aujourd'hui plus parce que tu te l'es rappelé. Si tu n'essayes pas de vivre avec, ça vivra à ta place.

- …

- Essaye de comprendre ! Tu risques de te détruire purement et simplement ! »

Rufus ne répondit pas et commença à se débattre avec violence et ardeur pour s'enfuir. Excédé, Zack le plaqua contre le lit en gardant les poignets prisonniers de ses grandes mains.

«Tu n'iras nulle part, Rufus, parce que c'est simple, tu es à moi comme je suis à toi et personne ne se mettra entre nous. Ton passé n'y fera pas exception.»

L'adolescent ouvrit sa bouche en un cri muet avant de se remettre à pleurer plus que jamais. Il avait si mal en voyant le regard si confiant de Zack…

« Z-Zack… Je… Désolé… Je…

- Chut… »

Zack redressa le blond et le serra contre son torse chaud.

« Tout est fini… Le gros chagrin est fini et je suis là…

- C'est horrible… Zack, c'est horrible… Je le sens… Je sens ses mains… Je… Père, il va… Zack… »

En entendant cette supplique, Zack eut le cœur lourd et son étreinte se resserra aussi fortement qu'il maudit alors Verlio et le Président.

« Zack… Pardon, je… voulais pas te dire ça et…

- Chut… Je le sais bien. Je sais bien que tu as dit ça pour essayer de te protéger, mais je ne te voudrais jamais le moindre mal.

- … Je t'aime…

- Je t'adore. »

Le jeune homme sourit et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux dorés.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Une surprise ?

- Tu t'habilles ?

- … Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas sortir à poil, si ? Je ne suis pas contre mais bon…

- Tss… »

Le blond essuya ses larmes et reprit sourire. Zack et son humour étaient de retour, ça voulait dire que l'orage était passé. Rufus posa sa main sur une des jambes à sa portée et serra un peu. Alors, c'était comme ça ? Ce n'était pas si mal finalement…

« Une moto ?

- Et ouais ! Mais ce n'est qu'un bout de la surprise !

- …

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Monte !

- Je… Je ne monterai pas sur cet engin c'est…

- Trop dangereux ? »

Zack tendit un casque. Il était déjà assis, prêt à partir, il ne manquait plus que le blond qui, pour l'instant, appréhendait à peine le petit voyage… Dark Nation avait préféré la fuite et son maître en aurait fait de même s'il avait été capable de rivaliser avec l'ancien guerrier.

« Mais…

- Je suis le meilleur conducteur de ces petites bêtes de toute la région ! Il ne nous arrivera rien !

- Mais… Mais pour faire quoi ?

- Si je le dis, ce n'est plus une surprise ! »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, partagé entre appréhension et curiosité. Après une très courte polémique intérieure, il finit par se dire qu'après ce qu'il venait de faire, il devait bien ça à Zack. Il monta donc sans plus de cérémonie.  
Mal lui en prit…

Dieu que c'était étrange. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme une voiture. On aurait pu comparer de loin à un vélo, mais il n'en avait jamais fait ! Il attrapa le casque qu'on lui tendait et, entendant le moteur démarrer, il s'agrippa à son vis-à-vis qui éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas encore parti, Rufus ! Détend-toi !

- … »

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, préférant rester bien accroché. Pourquoi Zack n'avait-il pas une voiture comme tout le monde ? Le blond ferma les yeux et resserra ses doigts sur le pull bleu marine de Zack quand il sentit que l'engin commençait à rouler. Et ce fut pire quand la vitesse arriva. Au 'volant', le jeune homme souriait. C'était si adorable comme réaction… Lorsque après une bonne demi-heure de route à plein gaz, le moteur se coupa, Rufus ne se décrispa pas de suite.

« On est arrivé, mon petit ange… Lâche-moi maintenant… »

Zack se retourna tant bien que mal de trois quart pour apercevoir le visage de l'adolescent et sourit en constatant que celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le paysage.

C'était la mer. Une immensité verte et bleue aux reflets d'orange et de doré surplombée d'un disque rouge perdu dans un ciel rosé de bleu. Une légère brise agitait les cheveux noirs libérés du casque et une odeur de sel chatouilla les narines de Rufus.

« Rufus ? »

Le susnommé ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais, progressivement, il se détacha de Zack et le laissa lui enlever le casque. Le visage du plus jeune était marqué de la plus intense surprise mêlée à une indicible joie. La mer ! Il n'avait jamais vu autre chose qu'une ville noire et polluée, une campagne totalement perdue récemment et maintenant… la mer ? C'était… C'était magnifique…

« Je… C'est beau…

- J'étais sûr que tu aimerais ! »

Le plus âgé descendit de l'engin et invita son amant à en faire de même. Descendus, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage. Arrivé à la lisière du sable, Zack s'assit pour enlever ses chaussures qu'il laissa par terre. Le blond hocha la tête. Pourquoi ?

« Le sable rentre dans les chaussures sinon, tu devrais faire pareil, indiqua Zack.

- Oh… »

Le plus jeune s'assit et fit de même. Il se releva ensuite et ouvrit la marche vers l'étendue aux remouds rythmiques et berçants. Une fois proche de l'eau, Rufus s'accroupit et mit une main dans une des vagues échouées. Il avait lu des livres, vu des photos et des films mais la réalité c'était… c'était magnifique…

« Ça te plairait de rester voir le couché de soleil ? demanda innocemment Zack, ça fait un max cliché, mais c'est beau alors on s'en fiche, non ? »

Rufus tourna la tête et sourit avec tellement de sincérité que Zack en tomba des nues.

« Ça va ?

- Je veux rester ici, avec toi.

- … »

Un regard doux et tendre imprégna le visage de l'ancien première classe.

« Tu veux bien t'asseoir ?

- Évidemment ! »

Le plus jeune profita de Zack pour s'allonger et il posa sa tête sur les jambes, soupirant quand il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux. Les minutes passèrent, longues et dans le silence le plus complet. Il le fallait bien puisque le plus jeune s'était endormi.

« C'est malin, murmura Zack, pour ton premier coucher de soleil, tu t'endors… »

* * *

Pas de lime ni de lemon pour cet OS, juste de la poésie ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Reviews? :3


End file.
